Como Verdaderos Hermanos
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Compendio de varias historias sueltas (o tal vez no tan sueltas) sobre la relación de hermandad entre Tony Stark y Bruce Banner. Puede contemplarse dentro del universo de "De los Hermanos Mayores y los Hermanos Menores". No slash y sí mucha pelusa :3
1. Te veré otra vez

¡Hola, hola!

Bueno, esto es un compendio de varias historias sueltas (o tal vez no tan sueltas) sobre la relación de hermandad entre Tony Stark y Bruce Banner. Puede contemplarse dentro del universo de "De los Hermanos Mayores y los Hermanos Menores", porque de hecho de eso se trata. Y creo que tal vez sí sería conveniente leer primero esa historia, para entender mejor estos trabajos. Sin embargo esto no es como tal la segunda parte de aquella (si no la he traducido es porque la autora la ha dejado en hiatus tristemente, cuando ella la termine, entonces la traduciré). Pero estas historias son igual de lindas y llenas de pelusa y llenas de Bruce y Tony como hermanitos, de sus relaciones con Pepper y Natasha.

Ahora sí:

 **Traducción de los fics de Umbreakable92.**

 **Renuncia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Studios, Stan Lee y demás empresas y/o personas que se forran con ellos. Las historias pertenecen a **Umbreakable92** (pueden buscarla así en AO3), y a mí la traducción y adaptación al español de las mismas.

Espero que les gusten y las disfruten tanto como yo.

Comenzamos con este relato sobre Tony conociendo a Bruce mucho tiempo antes de su encuentro siendo Vengadores. ¡Prepárense a soltar todos sus "Awwwww´s" y denle la bienvenida a tía Peggy! :3

* * *

 _ **Te veré otra vez**_

 _Ni Tony ni Bruce recuerdan que se conocieron mucho tiempo antes de que Los Vengadores fueran llamados al Helicarrier para acabar con Loki. O que se llevaron muy bien desde la primera vez en aquél tiempo como cuando lo hicieron la segunda, sintiendo esa conexión como hermanos perdidos desde siempre._

 _ **OoooO**_

Peggy no pudo detener su brillante sonrisa cuando el pequeño niño de pelo oscuro, abriendo y cerrando esos ojos marrones con descaro, dejó de jugar con sus coches de carreras en la hierba para verla de pie la orilla de la acera que corría por Central Park.

—¡Tía!— gritó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ella, los cordones sueltos no le causaban ningún obstáculo.

Ella río, se puso de rodillas sin preocuparse de su ropa impoluta y abrió los brazos al saber lo que vendría. Ya había sucedió hoy cinco veces.

Como era de esperar, el niño de cuatro años se lanzó a sus brazos y si no hubiera estado preparada para ello, se habría golpeado en el suelo. A pesar de que era pequeño, el niño podía ser un infierno en seguir corriendo.

—Cualquiera pensaría que no me has visto en meses, Tony— rió ella, dándole un beso en su desgreñado pelo salvaje que era la pena de Jarvis.

Él se acurrucó en sus brazos, tan pequeño para un niño de su edad, pero para ella era perfecto.

—No lo he hecho, tía.

No añadió el "Duh" que ella sabía se moría por añadir, pero Jarvis le había regañado lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.

—Bueno, no me quejo— respondió fácilmente recogiéndolo en sus brazos y acomodándolo en su cadera.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No había nada que le se pareciera a ser el centro del mundo de un niño, y mucho menos de uno tan especial como Tony. Hasta ahora, en este paseo, cuando el niño se distraía por algo, ya fuera viendo las ardillas, jugando con sus coches o simplemente perdido en su propio mundo, cada vez que dirigía su atención a ella, ese era el saludo que hacía.

Peggy presionó otro beso en esa cabecita y recogió los juguetes abandonados en el suelo cuando corrió hacía ella. A diferencia de siempre, donde él se retorcía de inmediato para bajar, se quedó donde estaba, contento y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Aquí tienes, cariño— murmuró en voz baja, colocando los dos pequeños coches de Hot Wheels en su mano, uno rojo y otro verde—. ¿Quieres ir a la zona de juegos antes de regresar a casa?

Tony se encogió agradablemente, con la carita tan grave estudiando sus coches, como si examinara que eran los correctos. Sus pómulos altos destacaron la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cuando ella juguetonamente lo salpicó de besos. Era demasiado adorable cuando se ponía serio, lo que sucedía con bastante frecuencia cuando estaba profundamente concentrado.

—¡Tía Peggy!— rió él, levantando las manos para intentar protegerse a sí mismo, los brillantes ojos marrones mirándola a escondidas entre el hueco de sus dedos.

—¿Tía Peggy qué, Nene?— bromeó ella, alcanzándolo hasta hacerle cosquillas en el hueco del cuello.

Él gritó, intentando enterrarse en sus brazos.

—¡Tía Peggy, detente!— su voz sonaba amortiguada entre sus risas.

Ella se rió y le dio otro beso amoroso en la coronilla.

—Está bien, cariño, tía Peggy se detiene.

—Bien— dijo él con satisfacción, relajado de nuevo, sus ojos se movieron rápido al observar la actividad en todo el parque.

Ella sacudió la cabeza divertida. Tony era único en su clase, capaz de encajar en cualquier rol, argumentar un punto mejor que cualquier niño que ella hubiera conocido y hacer que los adultos se rieran a carcajadas cuando decidía ser totalmente encantador. No podía esperar a ver lo que sería cuando creciera. Con esa personalidad era ya un absoluto ganador para ella.

Extendió sus coches hacia ella.

—¿Los sostienes?

—¿Los sostienes qué?

Ella sabía que hubo un suspiro en algún lugar de sus palabras cuando respondió.

—¿Los sostienes, por favor?

Peggy levantó una ceja, a lo que él simplemente le dio su sonrisa más encantadora. No podía resistirse a eso y tomó los coches girando los ojos dramáticamente, deslizándolos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Nene descarado— le regañó en broma, rebotándolo en sus brazos.

El sonrió con los dientes en respuesta, lo que la hizo reír con diversión.

Un gran ganador, absolutamente.

Tony pateó sus piernas feliz, la sonrisa convirtiéndose en presumida, lo que era un poco demasiado lindo de lo que debería de ser en un niño de cuatro años, muy orgulloso de sí mismo por hacerla reír. Se animó en sus brazos, con los brillantes ojos como dardos a todas partes estudiando a todo el mundo que se movía más allá de ellos.

Ella dio un zumbido contenido, dándole ausentes palmaditas en la espalda mientras caminaba por el parque. Esto era real de una manera que extrañaba mucho cuando estaba ausente. La calidez de Tony en sus brazos, tan pequeño pero tan _fuerte_ , un poco de esa fuerza vital con la que simplemente podía afirmarse. Tony Stark era como una luz que apenas brillaba continuamente y era tan bulliciosa. Echaba de menos esa calidez resplandeciente en su vida cuando estaba ausente. Su espíritu sólo se oscurecía más y más cuando no estaba, pero al instante en que él estaba en sus brazos, todo se drenaba, las sombras cediendo a la luz.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Peggy le apretó con fuerza, rozando un beso en su sien, simplemente aspirando ese aroma que era tan _de Tony_. Era abrumador a veces que este pequeño ser la quería y confiaba en ella para cuidar de él, para protegerlo. Las emociones eran tantas a veces y su corazón se desbordaba con ellas, haciéndole sentir ganas de llorar de pura alegría. Era una sensación irreal.

—Oye, tía Peggy…

Dios, amaba esas palabras. Nunca dejaban de traer una genuina sonrisa a su rostro cada vez que oía la pequeña voz distintiva decirlas, no importaba cuánto de horrible hubiera sido su día.

—¿Sí, amor?

Peggy amaba hundirse en el aquí y el ahora con la pequeña luz seguro en sus brazos.

Las piernitas dieron una patada más y ella tuvo que sonreír por eso. Era un signo revelador de que Tony estaba a punto de lanzarse a una especie de charla interminable sobre algo, no importaba lo que su tono indicara. El pequeño amor adoraba moverse cuando hablaba o simplemente preparándose para ello.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona la electricidad?

Ella sonrió mirando al cielo. Efectivamente, había una cometa volando encima de ellos. La confianza de Tony no era como la de cualquier otro niño, que pedía o se quejaba de volar una cometa, sino que, al instante pensaba en la importancia científica detrás del objeto.

—Un poco, Nene. Sé que se trata de corrientes conductoras.

—Pero, ¿sabes _cómo_?— persistió, las piernas pateando un poco más.

Ocultando una sonrisa, ella echó un vistazos a su expresión esperanzada, sólo un poco en el lado tímido mirándose desde su perspectiva. Poniendo un tono de curiosidad, exclamó:

—No puedo decir que sé eso, amor. ¿Crees que me lo podrías explicar?

Las piernitas inmediatamente se movieron alto cuando una sonrisa iluminó ese rostro tanto que la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó. Se rebotó en sus brazos, pero sólo esperaba para ver si ella lo mantenía firme.

—¡Sí puedo, tía!

Esas eran probablemente las últimas palabras que Peggy entendió completamente, porque él se lanzó a darle probablemente la lección más profunda que jamás había tenido sobre la electricidad, las manitas golpeando ligeramente en un patrón sobre su hombro para ir con el ritmo de su voz. Ella asintió con la cabeza a lo largo de la explicación, amando la canción que él creaba a partir de sus palabras, haciendo ruidos interesados cuando esa vocecita se elevaba con entusiasmo. Ella se negó a entrar en la apatía en la que Howard entraba a menudo cuando Tony le trataba de explicar con entusiasmo un nuevo descubrimiento para él. Se aseguró de escuchar cada palabra, a pesar de los cuatro años, eran a menudo fuera de su rango de entendimiento, y le comentaba que a veces no lo entendía, pero sonaba maravilloso de todos modos.

Tony le daría la sonrisa más brillante en recompensa por sus palabras, rebotando de nuevo antes de continuar, la cadencia de su voz subía y bajaba como si estuviera diciendo la historia más emocionante del mundo, no sólo explicando las reglas básicas de la conducción eléctrica.

—¿No eres un Nene inteligente?— exclamó ella cuando finalmente Tony terminó, respirando un poco más pesado por lo mucho que había estado moviéndose cuando hablaba.

Su pequeño pecho se hinchó con orgullo.

—Jarvis también lo dice. Dice que soy un genio—. Escondió al sonreír su falta de vergüenza, algo que a ella le encantaba. ¿Por qué ser tímido sobre lo que era?

—Bueno, no todos los niños de cuatro años podrían hacer una placa de circuito, ¿verdad?— dijo ella rebotándolo de nuevo, provocando que el niño riera, pero en Tony era diferente, mucho más ronco que en la mayoría.

Peggy se sorprendió un poco cuando Tony no respondió. A Tony le encantaba hablar de sus invenciones más que nada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la atención del niño había sido capturada por otra cosa, si su intensa mirada significaba algo. A menudo sucedía. Tony podría estar en medio de un juego o hablando, pero si algo o alguien llamaba su atención descarrilaba totalmente sus pensamientos e iría por otra tangente.

Antes de que Peggy pudiera comprobar qué era lo que había capturado la atención del niño, éste empezó a retorcerse para salir de sus brazos. Ella accedió, inclinándose para colocarlo en el suelo, pero mantuvo una mano firme en su manga para que no corriera. Tony a veces era demasiado temerario y no pensaba en lo que hacía, sino que sólo lo hacía.

Lo bueno es que lo hacía tan pronto como pensaba que estaba libre de sus pasos, y comenzó a correr, pero se encontró detenido por la manga de su chaqueta. Tiró de ella, sin distraerse ya que nunca apartó la mirada a lo que estuviera poniendo atención.

Peggy levantó una ceja divertida. Por lo general, obtendría un ceño fruncido y luego la sostendría, pero él se mostraba realmente preocupado.

—¿Qué es, amor?

—¡Mira, tía!— exclamó el niño, con un dedo delgado apuntando a un vendedor establecido por un sendero que se desviaba del que estaban.

Ella siguió su indicación y contuvo un suspiro. Por supuesto que iba a correr hacía un carrito de helados. Era como si pueda olerlos a kilómetros. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, y contuvo la mueca que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Cariño, son las cinco y cuarto. Vamos a cenar a las seis. Me temo que tendremos que saltarlo hoy.

Tony la miró en estado de shock absoluto, con los ojos enormes y quizás un poco llorosos.

—Pero… ¡Pero he sido bueno!

Peggy se mordió los labios, dispuesta a no ceder ante esa expresión a pesar de que todo en ella le gritaba permitírselo. Si fuera por ella, probablemente se lo daría, pero Jarvis había especificado que el niño no comiera nada después de las cinco. Y mientras Jarvis dejaría a un lado la mayoría de temas, Tony no era uno de ellos. El niño era el único tema en el que Jarvis lucharía con uñas y dientes, preocupándose por su bienestar en todos los aspectos, en especial en la alimentación saludable y no dejaría que se perdiera sus comidas por comida chatarra.

Ella realmente no quería enredarse con el mayordomo sobre su cuidado cuando volvieran a casa. Por la mayoría de las cosas lo haría, pero no por Tony. Jarvis le ganaría con Tony; el maldito hombre siempre lo hacía.

Tomando una respiración profunda para fortalecerse a sí misma en contra de la expresión desgarradora, Peggy intentó sonar firme.

—Lo sé, Nene, pero hay que cenar primero. Tal vez después si lo mereces.

Toda la cara de Tony decayó y ella intentó muy duro no dejar que la presión de su pecho incrementara, pero no lo estaba logrando. Los castaños ojos miraron desde el puesto hasta ella una y otra vez, rápido y evaluador.

Peggy realmente intentó no sonreír al darse cuenta de que él estaba calculando su próxima jugada, pero no pudo, sus labios se expandieron con cariño. A diferencia de la mayoría de los niños que hacían rabietas sólo por hacerlas, Tony parecía pensar en si era un acierto o no.

Este niño. Iba a ser su muerte, seguro.

Si Maria hubiera estado con él, se habría arrojado al suelo a toda regla, en histérica rabieta y las piernas pateando. María probablemente no se habría negado en primer lugar, pero definitivamente no lo haría una segunda vez, sin querer hacer una escena y sólo le compraría el helado hasta que pudiera decírselo a Jarvis. Tony no era un genio sólo en electrónica. La pequeña peste podía leer a la gente con eficacia y nunca dejaba de usar esa estrategia. Era muy inteligente y ella realmente tenía que admirar eso.

Ahora, mientras Tony la miraba, supo que con una rabieta no se saldría con la suya. Peggy tendía a ceder a menudo, pero no recompensaba el comportamiento grosero. Sin embargo, él hizo un puchero tan espectacular y fue incapaz de resistirse a dar un tirón a su manga.

—Voy a comer mi cena después, tía, lo juro— intentó con la voz temblorosa.

Así calculaba cuándo hacer berrinches. A veces, un niño simplemente tenía que ser un niño.

Sacudiendo la cabeza divertida, ella se puso de pie y le acarició la carita.

—Lo siento, amor, pero no— le tiró suavemente de la mano, con la esperanza de distraerlo de otro drama—. ¡Vamos, pensé que íbamos a la zona de juegos!

Tony tropezó penosamente tras de ella, haciendo esa cosa donde sus piernas se volvían débiles y casi permitía caerse una y otra vez.

—¡Tía!— gimió, con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Pobrecito, seguramente también estaba un poco cansado. No era frecuente que actuara tanto con ella, sobre todo cuando no se habían visto durante mucho tiempo. Pero Peggy dudaba que hubiera dormido bien, demasiado emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir al parque con su tía favorita al día siguiente, como ella había prometido.

Pero Peggy se mantuvo firme y simplemente aminoró el paso, a pesar de que sólo quería regresar e ir con el vendedor de helados y comprarle uno a Tony. Su sobrino realmente sabía cómo ablandarla. No muchas personas podían realmente. No desde un soldado de ojos azules claros que lo logró bastante bien alguna vez.

Miró hacía abajo y se arrepintió cuando su corazón dio una fuerte punzada. Realmente debería haber sabido que no debía mirar esos ojos brillantes de lágrimas mirándola suplicantes.

Respiró profundamente e intentó con otra distracción.

—Oh, hasta estás todo tembloroso, Tony— bromeó suavemente. Tony siempre estaba listo para las bromas, a veces teniendo que explicarle que era incorrecto decir algunas cosas—. ¿Tenemos que ir al doctor?

En lugar de lo que normalmente habría hecho, mirarla con impaciencia y decirle que no tenían que ir a ver a un doctor tonto, Tony negó con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada, logrando que sus mechones cayeran de nuevo en su carita y se adhirieran a sus húmedas mejillas. Los lamentos crecieron en volumen a medida que perdió todas las palabras, simplemente llorando.

En realidad, era como si el niño hubiera perfeccionado su manera de romperle el corazón.

Peggy tuvo que fundirse un poco con eso.

—Oh, Nene, ¡Tía está bromeando!— le dijo tratando de que su voz fuera ligera y juguetona al detenerse para tomarlo en sus brazos.

Tony se acurrucó en ella, descansando su barbilla en su hombro mientras su espalda se sacudía con el llanto. Ella le palmeó suavemente para que se tranquilizara con el tacto. Al menos el labio inferior no estaba temblando. Esa era señal de que Tony había tenido realmente suficiente y ya no estaba jugando, sino que realmente estaba molesto.

—¿Tía?— susurró, la pequeña voz sonando tan triste ahora que estaba llena de lágrimas— ¿Por favor?— lo intentó una vez más.

Con otro respiro profundo y aunque su corazón se rompió un poquito más, Peggy cerró los ojos por un breve momento y sintió que su blusa se humedecía un poco.

En serio, ¿cómo Jarvis podía negarle algo día tras día? Ella pensaba que era fuerte. Señor, había entrenado a algunos de los más obstinados hombres, los había puesto en su lugar sin pestañear y ahora estaba allí, vacilante ante el pequeño ser en sus brazos.

—Oh, Nene, no es tan malo— dijo intentando sonar alegre otra vez. Tony tendía a recoger el ánimo ajeno y responder a él mejor que nada. Si la gente a su alrededor era feliz, a menudo iba con ello, no podía evitar quedar atrapado en el momento—. Mira, vas a tener un tiempo maravilloso en el patio de recreo, entonces iremos a casa y Jarvis va a tener la más deliciosa cena para ti—. Tony hipó en respuesta, pero había dejado de llorar—. Todo está bien, cariño— le rebotó mientras caminaba hasta que el niño sólo sorbía—. ¿Dónde está mi luz brillante, eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

Si Tony hubiera estado sereno en ese momento, probablemente hubiese contestado "Volverá si tiene helado".

En el departamento del sarcasmo, Tony podía estar a la altura de los mejores, a pesar de tener sólo cuatro. Era algo que hacía que ella y Jarvis le miraran simultáneamente con desaprobación mientras él escondía su sonrisa detrás de sus manos porque a veces solamente quería exasperarlos.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona de juegos, Tony estaba bastante flojo en sus brazos, pero por la manera en que sus pequeños dedos agarraban su abrigo, Peggy supo que seguía despierto.

—Está bien, amor. Aquí estamos— anunció alegremente, sentándose en un banco vacío que estaba justo en medio de la zona de juegos, en los que sólo había unos diez niños más.

Tony no hizo ningún movimiento para salir de su agarre y ella se percató de que estaba de mal humor por completo por la manera en que se desplomó contra ella.

Sin embargo ella lo rebotó con su rodilla.

—¿No vas a jugar? Hay otros niños con los que podrías divertirte.

Tony le lanzó una mirada a medias por encima de su hombro antes de mirar sus manos que ahora empuñaban el cuello del abrigo de su tía.

—Son demasiado estúpidos para jugar— se quejó.

Ella bajó la cabeza mientras bajaba una ceja y en sus labios se formó una mueca severa y firme. Tony intentó hundirse para evitar esa mirada de regaño, pero ella le cogió de la barbilla con su dedo índice, lo que lo obligó a mirarla.

—Tony, ¿qué hemos dicho antes sobre los insultos? El hecho de que tú seas un niño muy inteligente y con muchas cosas no te da derecho a ser grosero con los otros niños por no saber lo que tú haces.

Tony se mostró apropiadamente avergonzado, pero la racha obstinada lo tenía haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero Jarvis siempre dice que diga la verdad. ¿Por qué es malo cuando digo la verdad? Soy más listo que ellos.

Eso era… una frustrante lógica para un niño de cuatro años. La pequeña cosa apestosa sabía muy bien cómo torcer ciertas cosas, a menudo enviándola a un bucle que ella no conocía y para el que no estaba preparada.

—Jarvis también dice que no debes de ser grosero— respondió con firmeza, acentuando el gesto de regaño, lo que provocó que Tony se retorciera bajo esa mirada—. Tú debes ayudar a las personas que no entienden las cosas. Nunca debes burlarte de ellas.

Peggy sabía por qué esa actitud se había desarrollado y a decir verdad, simpatizaba con eso, pero Tony no podía seguir tratando a todos lo niños como los matones que conocía. Necesitaba ser capaz de distinguir la diferencia y no atacar al azar.

Con los hombros caídos y sabiendo que había ganado esta ronda, Peggy le dio una palmadita en la espalda. No era como siempre se mostraba con Tony. Realmente el niño era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

Pero ella no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué se dice, Anthony?

Tony se encogió ante su nombre completo, sorbió mientras murmuraba:

—Lo siento.

Ella ocultó una sonrisa ante la renuncia y le dio un beso en la frente, luego lo recogió y lo colocó en el suelo.

—Buen chico, amor. Ahora ve a jugar.

Tony no estaba muy bien con eso, así que se tiró al suelo sobre sus piernas.

—No _quiero_ jugar— sollozó otra vez.

Peggy juró que uno de estos días su cabeza explotaría. En serio, Tony tenía una raya obstinada que superaba a Steve Rogers, el hombre que pasó por tantos problemas para ir a la guerra, el hombre que estuvo a punto de morir por enfermedades y que rompió tantas reglas para poder continuar.

En lugar de regañar a Tony, porque Peggy se dio cuenta de que realmente lo que tenía era cansancio, simplemente sacó los dos coches de carreras de su bolsillo y lo puso junto al niño en el suelo.

—Muy bien. Pero si cambias de opinión, ahí están tus juguetes.

El irritable niño hizo un ruido de mal humor indeterminable y empujó uno de los coches, que se deslizó a sólo unos centímetros de él.

Sonriendo con divertida petulancia, Peggy se acomodó en el banco, sacó una novela de su bolso y fingió leer aunque miraba al niño a sus pies.

Tony se quedó de mal humor durante unos minutos antes de que su necesidad de jugar ganara y comenzó a empujar al coche rojo, su favorito, un empujón alrededor del cemento. Pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y agarró su otro coche, el juego le entusiasmó y su rabieta fue olvidada por completo a pesar de que parpadeó soñoliento un par de veces.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Peggy fue suave y amorosa. Hubiera querido inclinarse y darle otro beso, pero eso podía recordarle el mal humor al niño, por lo que decidió dejarlo caer en su espacio de cabeza feliz antes de interactuar de nuevo con él.

Pasó una página que en realidad comenzó a leer. Pero se sorprendió cuando en un par de minutos, el tintineo de los coches y el raspado de ruedas a través del hormigón se detuvo.

Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que la atención de Tony había sido atrapada por otro cosa de nuevo. Sus brillantes ojos marrones eran intensos mientras miraban a través del camino vacío que se extendía en la hierba que corría desde donde ellos estaban, esa que se estaba vaciando a medida que se hacía más tarde.

Ella rápidamente siguió la mirada de Tony, siempre curiosa por ver lo que llamaba su atención. Y fue más que sorprendida al ver que era un bebé que no podía tener más de doce meses de edad jugando solo en el césped, a no más de dos metros de ellos.

Mirando a su alrededor, no vio a ninguna madre o padre a la vista, pero el bebé no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, apretaba una pelota de goma en sus pequeñas manos, sus deditos delgados en lugar de regordetes como la mayoría de los niños a esa edad. A pesar de que parecía que podría tener sólo seis u ocho meses de edad, Peggy adivinó que tendría que tener edad para ya caminar, porque de ninguna manera podría alejarse de sus padres sólo gateando. Además, había una mirada más madura en su carita, una que lo distinguía más de un bebé que sólo tuviera algunos meses de edad.

Bajó la mirada y le hizo gracia ver que la atención de Tony seguía atrapada por el bebé, sin apartar su mirada vacilante. Tony nunca había mostrado mucho interés por los bebés antes. No era que no le gustaran, pero no había interactuado con ellos. Suponía que no había tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo ya que la mayoría de los adultos siempre eran curiosos sobre el joven Stark y en niño se había visto obligado a socializar más con ellos.

Sin embargo este bebé había llamado la atención de su niño. Peggy lo miró de nuevo, incapaz de detener la sonrisa divertida en su cara cuando el bebé hizo un grito feliz cuando se las arregló para enterrar sus deditos profundamente en la pelota de espuma.

Era un pequeño y adorable querubín, eso seguro. Los magníficos rizos de color marrón oscuro le caían sobre la piel oliva bañada por el sol, cepillando esos ojos amielados que eran absolutamente enormes. Tenía las mejillas absolutamente apachurrables, una sonrisa un poco tímida iluminando sus labios regordetes mientras jugaba que le daba un aspecto único, pero con un toque precioso. Estaba vestido con una vieja sudadera gris con capucha de gran tamaño y pantaloncitos de chándal que tenían manchas de hierba en las rodillas, seguramente cuando cayó accidentalmente; unas zapatillas raídas con los cordones desatados se asomaban por la parte inferior de los pantalones.

Peggy decidió que no sólo era lindo; era francamente adorable.

Tony la miró con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro una vez más, lo que era un poco desgarrador de ver con los rastros de lágrimas que teñían sus mejillas.

—Es un lindo Nene, ¿verdad, tía Peggy?

Ella se rió de la pureza simple con la que su sobrino usaba sus propias palabras. Cada vez que se acercaban a un bebé, ella le apretaba la mano y le decía: "Mira, es un lindo Nene, amor".

Tony sonrió ya con los ojos chispeantes de emoción por lo que sabía estaba a punto de llegar, ella se inclinó hacia abajo y plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla, lo que lo hizo chillar cuando le hizo cosquillas.

—Pero no es tan lindo como mi Nene, ¿verdad, amor?— proclamó ella entonces. Sonrió simplemente abrumada con ese amor que tenía para él. Le dolía un poco que pudiera estar tan molesto y luego simplemente regresar y darle todo su amor. Era como si nada pudiera tumbar el entusiasmo de este niño y recordó otra vez por qué Tony era tan malditamente especial. Así que simplemente extendió sus brazos— Ven aquí, cariño.

De inmediato Tony se puso de pie y se dejó caer en sus brazos, nunca hacía las cosas a medias.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza.

—Oh, te amo tanto, tanto, mi Nene— susurró. Se lo decía con tanta frecuencia como podía para darle a Tony toda la tranquilidad física y emocional posible. Tony estaba lejos de ser maltratado, pero la negligencia podría ser más perjudicial sin que nadie se diera cuenta—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—¡Sí!— exclamó Tony con facilidad en su regazo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, cariño. ¿Beso?

Tony se apartó y obediente, frunció los labios. Ella se rió y se inclinó para dar un sonido "¡Muah!"

De inmediato Tony se rió de ella, pero sonreía con amor.

—¿Puedo jugar con el bebé?

Peggy parpadeó un poco sorprendida por la petición. Tony nunca había pedido tal cosa, pero este pequeño parecía haber captado toda su atención.

—Bueno…— miró a su alrededor de nuevo, pero no vio a ningún padre cerca del bebé. Tal vez era una de esas parejas que vigilaban a sus hijos mayores escalar entre los columpios y tenían al bebé en su visión periférica. De cualquier manera no vio ningún daño en que Tony se acercara al bebé—. No veo por qué no—. Ante el grito entusiasta de Tony, ella se apresuró a añadir:—. Sólo recuerda que es un bebé. Tienes que ser gentil.

Tony nunca le haría daño intencionalmente a nadie, pero su entusiasmo a veces podía causar lesiones. Jarvis a menudo se recuperaba de un dolor de espalda cuando Tony decidía que necesitaba un abrazo al azar y se estrellaba contra el mayordomo con enjundia, envolviéndolo firmemente con ambos brazos. Fue una indiscreción de Jarvis. Por la que _jamás_ lo regañó sino que la utilizó como un paquete cálido cuando Tony lo cogía con la guardia baja.

—Está bien, tía Peggy— aceptó el niño con facilidad, recogiendo sus coches de carreras antes de correr hasta el bebé.

Ella lo observó agudamente, preguntándose cuánto de lo que había dicho él había escuchado. Sin embargo se alegró de ver que le había hecho caso cuando Tony ralentizó el paso para acercarse al bebé.

—¡Hola!— le llamó entusiasta.

El bebé saltó ligeramente, con los ojos más enormes mientras miraba al niño parado de pronto junto a él. Por un momento, Peggy temió el que bebé estallara en lágrimas, pero se limitó a mirar a Tony, los ojos amielados muy similares a los de su niño, ya que también eran muy intensos.

De pronto la mujer se sintió terriblemente mal por Tony y sentía romperse su corazón otra vez cuando el niño se quedó allí, inseguro por un momento. Era como si estuviera siendo rechazado el pobrecito. Iba a llamarlo para que regresara y jugara con ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su sobrino sin perturbarse por la reacción menos que entusiasta.

Tony se dejó caer con las piernas abiertas mientras sonreía alegremente, y Peggy francamente se sorprendió cuando le ofreció sus coches al bebé.

—¿Quieres jugar? Puedes elegir el que quieras. Yo juego con ellos todo el tiempo, así que puedes escoger. Pero tienes que ser cuidadoso, ¿está bien?

Sorprendentemente, no fue la oferta de un juguete lo que hizo al bebé reaccionar. Fue, Peggy se dio cuenta poco a poco, la voz de Tony. Cuanto más el niño hablaba, más el bebé respondía, haciendo curiosos "Ah". Cuando Tony terminó su pregunta, el bebé sonrió francamente. Era tan pegajoso que Peggy se encontró arrullando en silencio.

La respuesta provocó que Tony resplandeciera absolutamente, la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó mientras sonreía mucho. Peggy casi se derritió ante eso, tan aliviada de que Tony no había sido alejado y también dejando que la adorabilidad de la escena se adentrara en ella. Puso su libro a un lado y se sentó simplemente para verlos.

Cuando Tony acercó más los coches, el bebé tendió una manita vacilante, tomando tentativamente el rojo. Los ojos amielados observaron a Tony por un momento, como esperando algún tipo de reacción, por lo que Peggy frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Por qué el bebé no arrebataba al instante el juguete, especialmente uno que le estaba siendo dado con tanto entusiasmo?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque pronto el juego estaba en marcha. Tony pasó su coche a lo largo del suelo y el bebé lo copió inmediatamente, causando que Tony se hinchara. El descarado niño disfrutaba siendo observado, ¿pero copiado? Peggy rió en silencio ante la idea. Su sobrino estaba absolutamente en la gloria.

Tony comenzó a hacer ruidos de coches. El bebé lo intentó, pero salió más un indeterminable gorgoteo que tenía a Tony en risas. El bebé parecía agradarle más a medida que soltó una risa ronca absolutamente preciosa. Oh, Dios, Peggy podría llevárselo a casa. Estaba segura de que Jarvis no se daría cuenta de que había un niño pequeño extra corriendo por la casa.

El juego se prolongó por bastante tiempo, el bebé feliz imitando a Tony mientras que Tony tenía el momento de su vida, si su enorme sonrisa significaba algo. A decir verdad, Peggy estaba un poco perpleja por el repentino cambio. Tony generalmente no jugaba bien con otros niños cuando tenía la oportunidad. Por lo general terminaba siendo molestado por su genio o se marchaba antes de que pudiera ser objeto de burlas, diciendo que los otros niños eran demasiado estúpidos para entender lo que él decía de todos modos. Era un círculo viciosos que tanto Peggy como Jarvis intentaban romper, tratando de mostrarle a Tony que no debía juzgar a todos los niños por la manera en que algunos le molestaban.

¿Pero esto? Era como si Tony hubiera jugado a la perfección con otros niños durante toda su vida. Bueno, en realidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar con un bebé antes. Peggy había estado siempre un poco preocupada de que Tony sería demasiado entusiasta para un niño pequeño o que simplemente encontraría a un bebé aburrido. A Tony le gustaba ser estimulado, pero por lo que ahora sucedía, parecía tener un montón de diversión con un bebé.

Peggy se hundió hacia atrás, respirando la paz y amor de ese momento. Cuándo tendría que irse por negocios de SHIELD, no lo sabía. Tal vez podría posponerlo un poco más. Por el momento, sabía que no estaría lista para irse. Nunca lo estaba, pero ahora no sería capaz de manejarlo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, bebé!

El grito de alivio la hizo ponerse de pie, pasando automáticamente al modo pelea. Sin embargo se relajó al ver corriendo a una mujer joven a través del césped, una que no formaba parte de las parejas que había estado observando en el parque. De modo que desechó su teoría anterior.

La mujer corrió hacia los dos niños, frenándose a medida que se acercaba para no asustar al bebé. Peggy esperaba que Tony automáticamente se retirara tan pronto como viera a otro adulto acercándose. No le gustaban los extraños en general y no podía culparlo. Había sido profusamente instruido a desconfiar de ellos en la preocupación de un intento de secuestro siempre en la mente de sus tutores.

Sin embargo se quedó absolutamente pasmada cuando Tony no sólo no se retiró, sino que se levantó y se puso _entre_ la mujer y el bebé.

—¿Quién eres y cuál es tu negocio aquí?

Si no hubiera estado en shock, Peggy habría salido volando de orgullo. Tony estaba copiando la forma en que ella respondía a la puerta, mirando a través de la mirilla y haciendo preguntas para mantenerse seguros.

Dado su aspecto, la otra mujer estaba tan conmocionada como ella. Se detuvo en seco abriendo la boca. Tenía un largo, rizado y despeinado cabello negro, y sus ojos, de un marrón suave, parpadearon lentamente, como si intentara convencerse de que realmente estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo. A un niño de cuatro años dándole un regaño sin reparo.

Finalmente Peggy sacudió su estupor y corrió otra vez, incapaz de contener la risa en su voz.

—Amor, no hay necesidad de esto. Ella es, obviamente, la mamá del bebé y estoy segura de que le gustaría pasar más allá de ti para darle a su hijo un abrazo.

La mujer parpadeó hacia ella mientras Tony miró hacia atrás, inseguro, sin moverse de su postura protectora frente al bebé, que intentaba mira alrededor de Tony para ver lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Ella no le hará daño?— preguntó Tony, sólo para estar seguro, por lo que Peggy se enamoró más de él— ¿Ella no es una extraña?

Esta vez, Peggy no tuvo la oportunidad de responder cuando la mujer se echó a reír, algo de su conmoción filtrándose lejos mientras se inclinaba para estar un poco al nivel de Tony.

—Oh no, pequeño. Es mi bebé, yo nunca le haría daño— explicó con la diversión y el asombro escapándose de su rostro hacia este niño frente a ella.

Ante el sonido de su voz, el bebé inmediatamente se animó finalmente detectándola. Sin molestarse en ponerse de pie, simplemente agitó sus bracitos mientras gritaba:

—¡Mami!

—¡Sí, bebé!— arrulló la mujer y Tony finalmente se hizo a un lado, pero todavía la miraba intensamente mientras ella recogía al bebé y lo envolvía en sus brazos, como para asegurarse que ella no iba a lastimar a su nuevo amigo— ¿Cómo en el mundo escapaste de tu silla de paseo? ¡Tenías a mamá enferma de preocupación, tú pequeño demonio!

—Él no es un demonio, es un bebé— escuchó Peggy el murmullo de Tony.

Rodó los ojos ante el sarcasmo y también lo cogió en brazos. Él se retorció un poco, obviamente para que ella lo soltara,pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que estaba al mismo nivel que el bebé se detuvo.

La mujer miró a Peggy, pero no renunció al control sobre su hijo.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de él. Es un pequeño Houdini. Lo juro, paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en casa buscándolo. ¡Es como si simplemente desapareciera!

Peggy sonrió a la mujer mientras balanceaba al bebé casi frenéticamente, tranquilizándose a sí misma al verlo bien.

—No hay de qué. Fue un amor de buen comportamiento.

—Bebé silencioso— asintió la mujer—. Creo es que eso parte del problema, sin embargo.

La agente rió entre dientes, rebotando a Tony con aire ausente, que se frotaba los ojos con un puño.

—Éste saldría corriendo también si se le diera la oportunidad.

Un resoplido indignado siguió a sus palabras, lo que la hizo estallar un beso en la mejilla de Tony. Se las arregló también para conseguir una mueca.

La mujer sonrió a su sobrino.

—Bueno, ¿no eres acaso un pequeño héroe protegiendo así a mi bebé? Nadie peligra cuando tú estás cerca, ¿verdad?

Tony se retorció bajo la atención de la extraña, por una vez siendo tímido y escondiéndose en el pecho de Peggy. Ella rió y lo rebotó.

—¿Tímido de repente, amor?

La mujer sonrió y Peggy no pudo evitar corresponder. A pesar de su apariencia ligeramente irregular, tenía cierta gracia y una suave belleza que la hacía parecer más una madre amorosa.

—¿Esto es tuyo?— preguntó señalando el coche rojo que todavía estaba en la manita de su bebé, y la pelota de espuma en la otra— Sólo dame un momento, pequeño, y voy a devolvértelo.

Para sorpresa de Peggy, Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Puede quedárselo— dijo con voz amortiguada por la manera en que tenía la mitad de su carita en el pecho de Peggy, apenas asomándose desde debajo de sus mechones desgreñados.

La mujer soltó una risa sorprendida y su mirada se suavizó mientras estudiaba a Tony.

—Bueno, eres sólo el más dulce de los niños, ¿verdad? Espero que mi bebé crezca para ser tan dulce como tú.

Eso trajo un rubor en Tony y ocultó toda su cara entonces.

La madre le dio una suave sonrisa, obviamente tocada por la bondad de ese pequeño para con su bebé. Lentamente retrocedió y dijo amablemente:

—Estoy segura de que eres una madre orgullosa.

Peggy no quiso corregirla.

—No tienes idea.

Asintiendo en la comprensión, la mujer dio un beso a la cabeza de su bebé, que había estado observando el intercambio con los ojos enormes. La mirada del niño finalmente aterrizó en Peggy y ella le dio una pequeña onda con su mano y una brillante sonrisa. De inmediato el bebé escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su madre, lo que hizo que Peggy se preguntara si lo hizo porque se sintió tímido o porque vio a Tony hacerlo. De cualquier manera era adorable.

La mujer sacudió una mano.

—Tengo que regresar por la silla de paseo. La abandoné cuando vi que estaba vacía. Gracias de nuevo.

—No hay de qué— respondió Peggy y los observó hasta que la mujer se desvaneció en la distancia llevando a su bebé. Entonces volvió su atención a su niño—. Creo que es también nuestra señal, Nene. Hora de la cena, ¿verdad?

No se preocupó cuando no consiguió una reacción, sabiendo que Tony estaría más cansado ahora. Tony no lo admitiría hasta que el infierno se congelara sin embargo. Incluso una vez le había visto pellizcarse para mantenerse despierto mientras veían una película que no quería perderse.

Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el coche, se sorprendió al escuchar un sorbo.

—¿Nene?— preguntó ella, moviéndose para poder mirarlo a la cara. La visión que recibió fue absolutamente desgarradora. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Tony, sus castaños ojos temblaban y sus hombros se agitaban. Lo peor de todo: su labio inferior temblaba terriblemente— Oh, Nene. ¿qué sucede?— arrulló suavemente, levantándolo para poder mirarlo mejor.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando se encontró con esa mirada que derramaba más lágrimas mientras se ahogaba en torno a su llanto.

—Yo… no-no que-quería… que el be-bebé se fuera.

Si antes fue desgarrador, ahora su corazón estaba triturado.

—Oh, Nene, ¡está bien!— le calmó ella dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, rozando el flequillo de su cara—. Podemos venir otra vez y estoy segura de que encontrará a otro bebé para jugar.

No quería decirle que podrían ver al mismo bebé otra vez. Porque las probabilidades de encontrarse otra vez eran astronómicas y básicamente improbables.

Los labios de Tony temblaron aún más.

—Pero yo no quiero jugar con otro bebé. Quiero jugar con el bebé. El era un genio.

A pesar de todo lo triste de la escena, Peggy no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa declaración, levantando una ceja divertida.

—¿En serio, amor?—. El asentimiento fue tan triste y abatido que su sonrisa pronto desapareció. El silencio era terrible. No había nada que amara más que la charla feliz de Tony en su oído— Oh, Nene, todo está bien. Vamos a ir a casa y a cenar y luego vamos a tener un montón de diversión antes de ir a la cama—. Entre más lágrimas se escapaban y el pequeño pecho se agitaba, Peggy se encontró desesperadamente prometiendo:—. Vamos a hacer todo lo que quieras, cariño. ¡Todo en absoluto!

Si no dejaba pronto de llorar, ella estaría berreando con él porque así podía sentirlo en ese momento. Tony había sido tan suave con el bebé y la única recompensa que había obtenido por su buen comportamiento había sido la angustia cuando su pequeño amigo se fue.

Los ojos tristes de Tony la miraron por un momento. Entonces tragó intentando calmar su llanto y asintió con la cabeza temblorosa..

—Está bien, tía— susurró.

Bueno, sólo eso merecía un pastel. Él había notado que ella estaba triste por él y por eso se había calmado. Peggy sentía como si acabara de ser perforada.

Una idea la golpeó al respirar y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, amor.

—¿Sí?— preguntó Tony permaneciendo tranquilo mientras ella le limpiaba la carita con las manos, lo que era peor que él intentando zafarse porque demostraba lo derrotado y triste que realmente estaba.

—Sí— respondió ella con firmeza, caminando rápidamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para regresar a la esquina y señaló a la distancia.

—¿Reconoces eso, Nene?

Tony se asomó. Entonces toda su cara se iluminó y su espíritu se elevó, la piel alrededor de los ojos se arrugó de felicidad.

—¡HELADO!— chilló de alegría, rebotando en los brazos de Peggy.

Ella rió eufórica al ver a su niño tan feliz de nuevo e incluso dio unos saltos por el camino, lo que lo hizo reír.

—Sí, helado— rió ella de nuevo, girando un par de veces a pesar de que el movimiento la mareó, pero sabía que a Tony le encantaba y era todo lo que le importaba.

Cuando Tony estudió con seriedad los sabores del helado para elegir, ella suavemente peinó sus cabellos hacía atrás y le dio un beso en la sien, inclinándose y viendo esa preciosa luz.

Sí, Jarvis iba a molestarla. Iba a decirle que había arruinado la cena de Tony, que perdería los nutrientes esenciales y todo eso, simplemente siendo la mamá gallina que era con Tony. Entonces, ella proclamaría a Jarvis que estaba hecha una boba por Tony y que cedía haciendo prácticamente cualquier cosa descabellada si la sonrisa de su sobrino aparecía.

Porque sí. Sí lo haría.

* * *

 ** _Vale, ¿a qué fue lindo? Los próximos relatos ya son cuando son adultos, ya se conocen y viven en la torre. Pero no por ello dejan de ser absolutamente adorables ;)_**

 ** _¡Mil gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Besos!_**

 ** _Látex._**


	2. Estoy en casa

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Aquí otro de los maravillosos trabajos de Umbreakable92. Ya saben que su especialidad es hacernos chillar a moco tendido, así que prepapen su pañuelucos porque rompe el corazón Y_Y Esto se desarrolla después de la Batalla contra Ultrón, y explica a su modo cómo es que Brucie vuelve a lado de su familia y su hermano mayor :3**

 **Ya Estoy En Casa**

 _Después de la batalla de Sokovia, Bruce se instala en Fiji, intentando empezar una nueva vida y volver a meterse en las viejas rutinas como cuando estaba huyendo. Sin embargo esta vez no puede olvidar su antigua vida y el hogar que él creó._

 _Pero sobre todo, no puede olvidar a su familia._

* * *

 _No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses._

Ese era el mantra que Bruce repetía en su cabeza mientras empujaba un poco de ropa en la bolsa de lona que había recogido de un bote de basura apresuradamente. Era un poco irónico de cierto modo. Era algo que solía repetirse a sí mismo cuando era un niño pequeño, escondido en lo profundo de su armario o bajo los muebles en los que parecía imposible que iba a caber, repitiéndolo para sí con el fin de no escuchar los gritos y chillidos.

Había surgido gracias a su madre, cuando ella venía a él con algunas nuevas manchas oscuras en su rostro. Ella solía acunarlo mientras limpiaba su llanto sin hacer ruido, susurrando: "Sólo no pienses en eso, bebé. No pienses en eso".

Y allí estaba, treinta y tantos años más tarde, escuchando lo que ella siempre le había dicho. No lo había hecho durante años, intentando aprender y pensar en todo lo que podía, porque se había visto obligado por muchos años a no buscar ningún conocimiento, lo que tanto ansiaba. Pero ahora, cuando intentaba recordar… simplemente no quería pensar.

En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó, viendo los restos humeantes del Quinjet en la distancia. Había sido lo suficientemente tardado para él encontrar un pueblo pequeño en la región adyacente a Fiji, con el nombre de Sintanio. La ciudad estaba muy descuidada, abandonada y necesitaba algún tipo de asistencia médica asequible; era lo suficientemente grande cómo para no llamar demasiado la atención sobre sí, y porque había noticias de los extranjeros que llegaban. Se había congraciado con bastante rapidez después de hacer un compuesto medicinal similar a una inyección de penicilina cuando se dirigió a un pequeño laboratorio de ciencias en el pequeño edificio que era utilizado como escuela. Lo había hecho para un niño que se había desvanecido rápidamente con fiebre. El compuesto era algo que Bruce y To… algo que habían inventado.

Fue por eso que se había instalado en una cabañita junto a una casa en la que le permitían dar consulta como médico, gracias a uno de los maestros de la escuela después de haber sido testigo de lo que Bruce hizo para el niño. El hombre, Nazil, incluso le había llevado tantos suministros como fuera posible para que pudiera ejercer de médico improvisado. Los elementos fueron dejados por los practicantes que visitaban la isla haciendo un trabajo humanitario o de cuando en realidad había habido un médico en Sintanio, pero que se había ido hace más de seis meses.

Antes de que Bruce se instalara en su nueva casa decidió hacer una parada en algunos de los pequeños mercados que corrían a lo largo de la calle principal de la ciudad, con la esperanza de recoger los suministros que pudiera utilizar para hacer los medicamentos y tal vez algo de comida para él.

No había cobrado por sus servicios, por supuesto, pero se había labrado un nombre de forma rápida como el "Doctor págame si puedes, pero si no puedes está bien" y muchas personas le daban artículos a precios muy bajos o gratis. Aunque odiaba obtener caridad, en realidad no había mucho de dónde elegir por el momento. Su ropa, un enorme suéter de manga larga, camisa y pantalones de chándal holgados que se ajustó con una cuerda, se los había dado un buen hombre anciano que dijo que su hijo perdió peso, por lo que Bruce podía quedarse con su ropa.

El Físico había estado más que agradecido. Y aunque había obtenido un par de camisas e incluso un par de pantalones grises regulares, no se los pondría hasta el otro día, cuando en realidad comenzara a atender a las personas. Si bien no eran trajes elegantes, con mucho eran sin duda mejores que los que llevaba puestos.

Con un poco de suerte, podría ser tomado como un mendigo de nuevo y conseguir algo de dinero para comprar algo tan no esencial como ropa.

Si To…

 _No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses._

—Este— dijo Bruce, quizás un poco más contundente, era necesario hablar para intentar empujar ese pensamiento. Si lo dejaba filtrarse entonces se desmoronaría sin duda.

Había indicado una raíz de hierbas en un puesto en el mercado, el idioma todavía un poco rebuscado en la lengua. Una cosa que descubrió en su tiempo anterior huyendo, era que se le facilitaba aprender idiomas. No era como si los hablara todos con fluidez, pero podía aprender lo suficiente para sobrevivir en cualquier país en el que se alojaba,

Una vez alguien le había alabado al escuchar ese hecho.

Negó con la cabeza brutalmente, rasgando el pensamiento de su conciencia, haciendo que la mujer en el puesto, una mujer de color y mediana edad, le mirara preocupada.

Bruce sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo que estaba ruborizado, y se apresuró a entregar el dinero y coger la bolsa de papel con su compra y al mismo tiempo negándose a levantar los ojos de los artículos.

Odiaba esto. Realmente lo odiaba. Reponiéndose, escondiéndose de la gente mientras intentaba parecer normal, mientras era dolorosamente obvio que no lo era, por lo menos para él de todos modos.

Esta vez más por… no sabía. No. No había razón.

Rápidamente se giró para irse, pero dio un bote cuando una pequeña figura corrió delante de él.

—¡Tata!— gritó la niña, diciendo la palabra que en Fiji significaba Papá.

Estaba corriendo hacía un hombre arrodillado, a sólo unos pocos metros. No le llevó mucho tiempo ir volando a los brazos del hombre que reía y la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que sus pequeños pies se despegaran del suelo.

 _Fue el ruido de pasos lo que Bruce escuchó en sus recuerdos, luego a Clint diciendo "Estoy en casa"._

 _Entonces vio a un niño con una mata salvaje de cabellos castaños y a una niña de pelo más claro en dos trenzas, gritando "¡Papá!"._

 _Ella estaba en los brazos de Clint en dos segundos, la voz del arquero más suave y más llena de amor de lo que Bruce le había escuchado nunca mientras hablaba con ellos._

— _¡Hola, linda!—. Abrazó a la niña con un brazo mientras que con el otro acercaba al niño para besarle el cabello—. Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo han estado?_

Bruce corrió. Era muy apto para hacerlo. Esquivó puestos atravesando el pueblo, sin chocar con alguno, con la intención de huir del recuerdo que provocaba que sus ojos ardieran. Su corazón latía dolorosamente, pero no era por su loca carrera.

Le dolía más y más hasta que estaba jadeando, aunque sabía que no estaba cerca de que el otro sujeto saliera. Su corazón no estaba acelerado. Podía sentir la herida. Especialmente cuando la imagen no se alejó de su mente, implantada allí como si alguien la hubiera marcado en su cerebro con un hierro candente para torturarlo con esos recuerdos.

No se detuvo hasta que hizo todo el camino a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta la diminuta cabaña que iba a ser su casa. Corriendo por la puerta (puerta… era un precioso privilegio), la cerró de golpe detrás de él antes de recargarse en ella. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, con el mantra en su cerebro: _No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses…_

Cuando se asomó por la ventana agrietada más tarde para ver al mismo hombre con su hija en brazos, juró que la imagen fue enviada para burlarse de él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que vivían en la agradable casa a un kilómetro de él.

Era genial. Simplemente genial. No le gustaba que ellos le recordaran a alguien o algo. Porque era lo único detrás de él. O tal vez no lo era. Estaba acostumbrado a esto. Podía dejarlo ir. Sabía cómo hacer que las cosas desaparecieran de su mente hasta que eran fantasmas no reales y sólo aparecían cuando estaba medio borracho de cansancio y sentado toda la noche sin poder dormir, no importaba qué.

Cuando la imagen de uno hombre sarcástico con ojos grises amenazaba con apoderarse de su cerebro, se pellizcaba con tanta fuerza que sangraba.

* * *

A Bruce le gustaba la oscuridad. A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, le atraía, se dejaba hundir en las sombras mientras mantenía a los demás con el brazo extendido.

Eso era por lo que estaba fuera de su pequeña casa a la una de la mañana, caminando por las calles para que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba le abrazara en lugar de dormir.

Los negocios y terrazas de las sucias casitas corrían al cada lado de la pequeña calle trasera en la que estaba, los periódicos viejos se arrugaban con el cálido viento. Era tarde, pero la luna iluminaba junto a las numerosas luces de la ciudad y casi ninguna contaminación la oscurecía, de modo que Bruce podía ver fácilmente las piedras del suelo al caminar.

Sus zapatos estaban ya muy desgastados y estaba ahorrando para comprar otro par, sus pacientes a veces podían darle algunos dólares. Así que, por ahora, estaba descalzo y aún cuando tenía zapatos, evitaba usarlos fuera del horario comercial con el temor de que no durarían mucho tiempo. Y mientras cada pequeña piedra se enterraba en su piel, sus pies se habían endurecido y casi no sentía más que un sordo dolor insensible con cada paso que daba.

Había varios callejones estrechos desviándose de la calle, algunos llenos de contenedores hasta el tope en espera de ser recogidos, en otros había coches viejos y en uno viejas y rotas cajas de madera, esperando que alguien las arreglara para usarlas o simplemente quemarlas en busca de calor, sin embargo por ahora no era realmente necesario.

Bruce se detuvo en seco cuando la luz de la luna se deslizó en un callejón al final de la calle, justo antes de interrumpirse en un sentido trasversal. Allí, bañada por la luz gris (en realidad, no había color que deslumbrara a Bruce nunca más, la plata siempre era color gris y el dorado siempre un amarillo enfermizo), estaba una mujer.

No podía ver su rostro, pero la manera en que ella se deslizó sin ruido en las sombras le fue familiar.

Técnicamente debió haber escapado, regresar a su casa y agarrar sus pocas pertenencias antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Sin embargo, corrió hacía la figura, el grito esperanzado de un nombre salió en un jadeo sin aliento.

 _Natasha se aferró a su camisa, pero eso no le impidió sentirla menos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la energía nerviosa que emanaba de ella, pero su mirada era firme y segura. Su visión se llenó con esos ojos verdes únicos, una emoción incrustada dentro de ellos que_ nunca _pensó que estaría dirigida hacía él._

 _No entendía. Realmente no lo hizo. ¿Querer lo que ella le propuso? ¿Con_ él _? No, ella no pensaba con claridad. Por una vez, Natasha no había tomado en cuenta todos los factores._

 _Ella estaba segura, sin embargo, su aterciopelada voz lo envolvió, haciendo que él solamente quisiera tomarla y aferrarse a ello de alguna manera. Adoraba su voz, adoraba su sentido del humor… la adoraba._

 _Pero no podía permitírselo. Lo sabía._

— _Puedes con mi corazón. Contigo. Si huir es tu plan… iré a dónde vayas._

 _Sin embargo, cuando ella le miró, con ese pequeño capricho en sus suaves labios, mostrando sus hoyuelos aunque el izquierdo más prominente, él quería eso. Más que nada._

 _Incapaz de detenerse, él le había tomado la mano. Para consolidar que ella era real, que no se trataba de algo que su cerebro forjaba por lo que sentía por ella, que era más de lo que había sentido por cualquier mujer… incluso Betty. Natasha era alguien que había unido todas sus partes y era capaz de calmar esa rabia y ese miedo, y hacer que la vida pareciera de repente soportable._

 _Él la tomó en un abrazo gentil, y fue golpeado con la suavidad de su rostro. Todo el mundo pensaba que la Viuda Negra era indestructible y dura; tal vez eso era cierto, pero Natasha Romanoff no lo era._

 _Entonces, de repente, apareció todo el temor de romper a Natasha Romanoff. Hundió sus pensamientos, su alma hasta que casi estuvo temblando._

 _Ella sólo mantuvo su agarre y le sonrió, reconfortante y… amorosa. Una vez más, no podía entender por qué le sonreía así a él, pero lo hacía y era casi aterrador._

 _Cerró los ojos un momento para ocultar la angustia que podía sentir se derramaba fuera de su corazón y en su semblante. Podía sentir todo de nuevo… renunciar sabiendo lo que vendría… podía sentirlo ardiendo en sus huesos. Era más un peligro que un activo, algo de lo que siempre había sido consciente, pero quería vivir en el sueño del que Natasha hablaba, ese en el que él era algo más que el monstruo que siempre supo que era._

 _No podía describir adecuadamente lo mucho que deseaba que no fuera así. Que él pudiera ser capaz de quedarse con Natasha, de darle el amor que tanto merecía, pero sabía cuánto mejor estaría ella sin él. Y le dolía tanto que sólo quería meterse debajo de algún mueble y llorar en silencio._

 _En lugar de ello, sólo se aferró a ella durante unos breves y egoístas segundos. Sintió su propia esencia, esa que lo hacía tan especial para Natasha y sólo_ Natasha _, fluir a través de la habitación y envolverlos a su alrededor. Se aferró a ella con tanta ferocidad como pudo._

 _Podría ser la última vez que sentía que podía valorar cada parte de él. Hasta que finalmente entró en razón, dándose cuenta de que se estaba torturando a sí mismo, de lo que estaba haciendo con ella._

 _A regañadientes tuvo que retirarse._

— _¿Estás demente?— le preguntó en voz baja._

 _Lo que ella decía no podía suceder. Él no lo permitiría porque no permitiría que Natasha fuera herida sólo por estar cerca de él. De un monstruo_.

—¡Natasha!

Su grito de esperanza sonó extraño para él. El tono había estado ausente en su voz, desapareciendo de nuevo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, quitándose el manto que cubría su cabeza, retrocediendo hacía el callejón. Incluso sólo con la luz de luna, Bruce pudo ver sus ojos enormes de miedo.

En un minuto la luz de la esperanza desapareció. Ahora, literalmente, sintió como si hubiera sido aplastado y sólo quería caer al suelo, demasiado débil para sostenerse a sí mismo, respirando con toda su fuerza.

Intentó fingir durante algunos segundos. Sabía lo patético que realmente era. Tal vez ella había utilizado maquillaje para hacer que su nariz se viera más grande. Tal vez había olvidado utilizar el lápiz labial para que su boca fuera más pequeña, tal vez se sostenía a sí misma de manera diferente por lo que los bellos ángulos de su rostro no eran tan prominentes. Incluso tal vez utilizaba contactos para cambiar el color verde de sus ojos. Ella era una espía, después de todo.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que ella no sería capaz de falsificar: su aura. Natasha tenía una sensación única que emanaba de ella, fuerte, inteligente y especialmente perceptiva, capaz de ver no sólo por debajo de las fachadas de las personas, sino más profundo, sus intenciones, el por qué hacía lo que hacían. Natasha sabía todo.

Y Natasha era alguien que tenía una presencia tal que él podía sentirla sin tener que tocarla. Ella era abrumadora y, paradójicamente, nunca era suficiente. No importaba qué, Natasha nunca podría perder eso, no importaba lo mucho que cambiara a una nueva personalidad.

La mujer frente a él no tenía nada de eso. Ella no era Natasha Romanoff. No importaba lo malditamente egoísta que él quería que lo fuera.

Levantó las mano, con las palmas hacía afuera. El movimiento le causó tal esfuerzo que se dejó caer contra la pared grasienta del callejón.

—Lo siento— dijo en voz baja, incapaz de conseguir subir el volumen—. Lo siento mucho. Es que… es que…— sacudió la cabeza con impotencia y sus ojos ardían tanto que sus ojos temblaban—. Yo… pensé… quería… quería…

Se dio cuenta lo que iba a admitir. Lo que siempre había estado dentro de él, pero lo empujó debajo del muro exterior que se había construido para sí mismo, aunque no era tan fuerte como pensaba que sería. Porque los sentimientos de querer y la soledad se habían deslizado, y su pecho dolía, dolía y hería. Era más fuerte que todas las otras veces que había huido.

De repente, las piedras se enterraban en sus rodillas. No podía soportarlo, la sensación de aplastamiento le pesó tanto que cayó hacía adelante, con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos.

El golpeteo rápido de pies le dijo que la mujer había huido, probablemente con miedo del hombre loco que se encontró en medio de la calle.

No le importó sin embargo. No podía culparla.

—…Pensé que eras otra persona— susurró.

La confesión desapareció en el aire de la noche, como si nunca la hubiera dicho.

No importaba cuántas veces repitió su mantra esa noche, no podía esconderse de los hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo, suaves y adoradores.

* * *

Entre ver a un cierto soldado en un hombre joven que ayudaba a una anciana a cruzar una carretera y a un determinado semidiós en un ayudante de puesto con el pelo largo y rubio, Bruce pensó que se estaba volviendo loco.

Había conseguido un trabajo para poder tratar a las personas pobres en una pequeña fábrica de pinturas, simplemente barriendo los pisos. Había estado evitándolo durante un tiempo. La escena era incómodamente familiar para él y quería dejarlo como los pequeños rastros de papel. Pero lo necesitaba para vivir y necesitaba dinero para poder ayudar a la gente lo más que pudiera. No podía hacer remedios si no tenía dinero para comprar hierbas o artículos para hacer ciencia improvisada, así como equipo médico.

Estaba ahora en un sucio café, sentado en una caja fuera de la tienda, mientras otros tomaban los asientos de metal. Una taza de café estaba acunada en su mano, fue en lo primero que había derrochado desde su hundimiento en la pobreza. Habría tomado té, pero necesitaba permanecer despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando la gente iría a su pequeña cabaña por ayuda médica que simplemente no podía permitirse.

El café no ayudaba a aliviar el temblor de sus manos cuando alguien se le acercaba. Se había acostumbrado a ser capaz de encerrarse un poco, pero después de estar cerca de ellos durante la mayor parte del día y ahora por la tarde, le resultaba abrumador. Todas esas caras se cernían sobre él, deslizándose sobre su figura desgreñada como si no existiera, mientras otros le sonreían un poco, reconociéndolo como el introvertido doctor que había aparecido de la nada.

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando que todo se fuera tomando una profunda y practicada respiración. Pero respirar era simplemente tan difícil en ese momento, porque él siempre sentía un peso en el pecho. Uno que lo aplastaba lentamente desde el interior.

—Hey, Grandote, ¿quieres que te traiga otra taza de café?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su pecho se apretó y su respiración se agitó, todo el ritmo tirado por la ventana. Sabía que debía estar mirando las calles comerciales con toda esa gente pasando que no conocía, pero no vio eso. En su lugar, vio las mismas visiones que había enterrado más profundo porque sabía el potencial que podían tener en él.

— _¿Cuál es el escándalo?_

 _Nunca se había sentido tan relajado y casual como esa vez, caminando por las escaleras con el hombre de ojos brillantes castaños y pelo oscuro gelificado._

 _Cuando Tony comenzó a explicarle lo que estaba dentro del cetro, fue más consciente del brazo ocasionalmente en su hombro. Como si fuera normal._

 _No lo había sido más que en ese momento._

—No— susurró, prácticamente suplicando a su cerebro que se detuviera. _No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses._

La taza se rompió cuando cayó al suelo, pero no fue comparado con el zumbido en sus oídos.

— _Estás de puntillas, Grandote. Es necesario que te relajes._

 _Bruce sonrió suavemente, apreciando la ironía en la declaración._

 _Al mirar hacía atrás a Tony, sin embargo, se le ocurrió que el ingeniero parecía estar muy lejos de hacer una broma mientras lo señalaba; el ingeniero le había zumbado con su mirada intensa y concentrada. Como si sólo con su mirada él creería en lo que Tony estaba diciendo._

 _No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses_.

Se rogó en silencio, con los dedos sucios tomándose el pelo, enterrándose profundamente en su rizos mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Su visión titilaba. Por un momento pudo ver una borrosa figura inclinada sobre él.

—No te ves muy bien. ¿Puedo ayudarte, Grandote?

—¡CÁLLATE!

Su grito fue desgraciado cuando tropezó, pero no podía ver otra vez cómo el único recuerdo que había enterrado profundamente, tan profundamente, subía a la superficie, haciéndolo caer sobre sus manos y rodillas.

— _Pero yo no tengo una armadura. Estoy expuesto, como un nervio. Es una pesadilla._

 _A decir verdad, no sabía de dónde habían venido esas palabras. No hablaba con la gente tan fácilmente en general, mucho menos expresaba lo que se sentía al ser el otro sujeto._

 _Por alguna razón, sin embargo, las palabras salieron de su boca naturalmente. Esperó con el miedo de que había tenido una tonta idea, exponiéndose más al daño. No sería la primera vez._

 _Pero se sorprendió… o tal vez no se sorprendió cuando Tony comenzó a hablar, sin ningún atisbo de sarcasmo dirigido a él, convirtiendo esa mirada intensa que hizo que Bruce se sintiera de alguna manera… reconfortado. Había algo en esa expresión que era… confiada. Hacía él._

 _Parecía una locura, pero no podía ignorar lo que estaba viendo._

 _La voz del ingeniero fue fácil y suave._

— _Ya sabes, tengo una metralla intentando a cada segundo enterrarse en mi corazón— los dedos de Tony dieron un golpecito al reactor de arco, más por instinto que por una reacción consciente—. Esto lo detiene, este pequeño círculo de luz. Es parte de mí ahora, no sólo es la armadura. Es un terrible… privilegio._

 _Bruce se cerró automáticamente a partir de ese momento. No era que no le creía a Tony. De hecho quería hacerlo y eso le daba miedo._

— _Pero tú tienes el control— dijo lógicamente, porque era lógico, ¿verdad?_

— _Porque aprendí a hacerlo._

 _Tony no era de lo que se refrenaban. Bruce podía contemplar eso en él, pero no captó lo que el ingeniero decía realmente, no importaba lo mucho que Bruce quisiera hacerlo._

— _Es diferente— intentó descartarlo, girándose y ocultándose como estaba acostumbrado. En lugar de aceptar el consuelo._

 _Sin embargo Tony no se detuvo, y se encontró con que estaba deslizando las estadísticas para que la pantalla quedara vacía._

 _Y entonces fue capturado con esa intensa mirada y no tuvo más opción que escuchar. Por alguna razón, su corazón latió en esperanza, por una parte queriendo escuchar algo maravilloso, una especie de milagro que haría que su vida fuera un poco más soportable, pero su cerebro seguía intentando cerrar ese pensamiento. La esperanza era tan inútil y dolía tenerla, porque sólo se iría más pronto o más tarde._

— _Hey, leí todo sobre tu accidente. Debiste haber muerto con toda esa radiación._

 _Bruce parpadeó con el cerebro trabajando a todo vapor._

— _¿Estás diciendo que Hulk…? El otro sujeto, ¿salvó mi vida?—. Tony se quedó en silencio esta vez y simplemente le dio esa mirada que le dejaba saber a Bruce que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando._

 _De pronto se sintió un poco tímido por lo que Tony estaba dando a entender y no pudo resistir dar un gesto banal con sus manos—. Es lindo. Un lindo sentimiento— apartó la mirada, odiando que eso no podría ser cierto. Que este terrible… privilegio, como Tony lo llamaba… sólo fuera eso. Un privilegio. Él no tenía eso. Sin embargo no pudo resistirse preguntar sólo con una pizca de autodesprecio— ¿Me salvó para qué?_

 _Tony lo miró durante unos segundos más y Bruce fue golpeado repentinamente con la delicadeza en la expresión del ingeniero. Era un aspecto suave y de una manera que no había recibido en años. Algo como… parental… aunque se sintió loco cuando se deslizó incluso más allá de su mente y rápidamente lo desechó. Realmente sabía que no debía pensar en cosas estúpidas como esa, que alguien esperara grandes cosas de él, sobre todo en las primeras horas después de conocerlo, especialmente cuando Tony, obviamente, sabía cosas de él bastante bien._

— _Hay que averiguarlo— dijo el ingeniero con facilidad, con una sonrisa conocedora. Se alejó entonces, aparentemente satisfecho de haber mostrado su punto y ganado, tocando una pantalla en el otro lado de la habitación._

 _Bruce se encontró haciendo lo mismo, en una especie de aturdimiento de lo que acababa de ser implicado y más que un poco divertido por las payasadas del ingeniero. Le agradaba Tony. Realmente le agradaba._

 _Sin embargo sintió que debía dar ese disparo de advertencia, aquél que recordaba a la gente que estaban tratando con él porque seguramente Tony lo había olvidado de alguna manera, envuelto demasiado en la situación para darse cuenta de que estaba dándole una charla al hombre que contenía un monstruo en lugar de encontrar la manera de alejarse de él._

— _Tal vez no te guste— le dijo en voz baja._

— _Tal vez a ti sí._

 _Y esa respuesta lo derribó absolutamente._

 _¿Qué importaba lo que le gustaría a Bruce o no? ¿Qué demonios importaba? Y Tony lo había dicho tan casualmente también, como si fuera un hecho que los sentimientos de Bruce también importaban._

 _Allí, en ese laboratorio en el Helicarrier, Tony le hizo sentir como si fuera… algo. Un ingeniero de ojos brillantes que, contra todo pronóstico, confiaba en él. Nadie lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Era… abrumador, pero de una manera hermosa, una que fluyó a través de su pecho y le hizo sentir… una especie de… tranquilidad. Esta persona, que Bruce decidió era simplemente maravilloso y no podía dejar de admirar, así como tal vez velar por él al instante, podría darle…_

 _Ni siquiera podía poner en palabras las emociones puras que lo inundaban, por una vez, básicamente todas las buenas._

 _En realidad no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Decir "gracias" sonaba demasiado poco, demasiado pequeño para lo que le acababa de dar. Y fue cuando Tony supo y no supo al mismo tiempo lo que estaba haciendo por él, por Bruce, simplemente tratándolo como si pudiera haber algo, como si_ fuera _alguien, otro sujeto y todo._

 _A partir de ese momento se sintió realmente… feliz. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… alguien._

 _Trabajó con Tony, disfrutando de cada broma, cada golpe, cada_ toque _. Era extraño, raro… y amó cada minuto de ello._

 _A pesar de que sólo habían sido unas pocas horas para él también, no podía evitar lanzar su confianza en ese excéntrico hombre y pensó que Tony era simplemente increíble_.

El toque en el hombro arrancó a Bruce de su tortura interior. De repente todo se había acabado. El rostro, la voz y las palabras de Tony. Todo se había ido. El toque casual que Tony le había dado, el que era tan fraternalmente afectuoso para alguien que no lo merecía en absoluto, pero que obtuvo de todas maneras.

Esta persona, este toque… estaba mal. Era malo.

El hombre, de ojos suaves castaños y de tamaño mediano, piel bronceada y cabellos rubios rizados, le sonrió con preocupación.

—¿Estás allí, Grandote? ¿Necesitas un trago? No quiero que te pongas mal por mi culpa— su sonrisa se amplió—. Eso realmente alejaría a los clientes.

Bruce hizo una pausa en su colapso ante eso. Las palabras… eran tan familiares. Un ligero oscuro sentido del humor para animarlo, y se encontró patéticamente quiero aferrarse a ello.

Realmente era un desastre.

—Yo… yo…— susurró mirando a todas partes, intentando decidir qué hacer, a dónde ir.

—No eres de lo que hablan mucho, ¿verdad?— le dijo el hombre y levantó las cejas.

Bruce jadeó suavemente ante eso. No podía, simplemente no podía. Quería, pero era demasiado familiar…

—Yo… tengo que irme— murmuró levantándose.

Se tropezó violentamente y el hombre le tomó de un brazo.

—Vaya, tómalo con calma. Vas a matarte.

—Ya estoy muerto— murmuró Bruce en respuesta. Quería sostenerse. Ese toque estaba mal, pero las palabras era casi ciertas y sólo quería _algo_. Algo de su antigua vida antes de que su corazón y su cerebro lo desgarraran desde el interior. Lo había perdido. ¡Maldita sea, lo había perdido! Los perdió a todos, perdió la vida que habían creado juntos, esa que ya no se definía por el mundo entero, sino la pequeña, que era todo lo que siempre quiso y necesitó.

Sin embargo, se obligó a soltarse del agarre en su brazo y tropezó todo el camino de vuelta a su casita en un delirio, obligando a su ritmo cardíaco a calmarse y otra vez entrando en un ataque de pánico, provocando que respirara tan duro.

Cada vez que el ataque se desvanecía, sin embargo, sólo sentía el vacío. Tanto que se acurrucó en el delgado colchón en el suelo, llorando en silencio. No se había permitid llorar hasta que se sintió enfermo, porque no había una neblina de miedo y ansiedad amenazando con precipitarse sobre él provocando que el otro tipo estallara.

* * *

Sabía que no debería haber vuelto. Lo sabía. Pero la noche había sido terrible, casi hasta el punto en que pensó que no sería capaz de mantener el control.

Así que, sí, se había arrastrado patéticamente para volver al café después de barrer la fábrica, flotando en la parte de atrás de la cafetería prácticamente vacía.

El hombre del día anterior levantó la vista. Le tomó unos segundos, pero una insegura sonrisa cruzó su rostro. No era tan cálida y sabia como a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero había cierta familiaridad a la que quería aferrarse. Por ahora eso era suficiente y calmó su ansiedad hasta que hubo un rugido más suave en su nuca.

—Hey— dijo el hombre—. No te ves muy bien, Grandote. ¿Qué tal un café? ¿Adentro?

No debería hacerlo. _Realmente_ no debería hacerlo.

Pero lo hizo.

Descubrió que el nombre del hombre era Matt. Había terminado en ese lugar cuando tomó un año de descanso en sus estudios de doctorado. Siempre quiso venir a Fiji, por lo que consiguió un trabajo con una amigo del dueño de la cafetería para que pudiera permanecer más tiempo. Su humor era oscuro, su forma de hablar era tan terrible que a menudo confiaba en la mímica pesada para hacerse entender, incluso cuando hablaba inglés, y tendía a hablar mucho con las manos.

Bruce sólo se embebía en todo, sintiéndose más tranquilo y feliz de lo que había estado desde… desde que llegó a ese lugar. Por ningún motivo. No, no había razones.

Matt intentó hacerlo hablar y todo lo que realmente pudo decir fue:

—Trato de ayudar a la gente.

—Parece que podrías ayudarte a ti mismo, también— le había dicho y a Bruce le encantó. Era diferente, no tan sarcástico, pero era algo— ¿No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte un poco?

Bruce no supo cómo responder a eso por lo que sólo se mantuvo en silencio.

Matt sonrió un poco divertido, un poco triste. Una expresión más equivocada de lo que Bruce estaba queriendo y esperando.

Pero volvió al día siguiente. Y al siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente. Los gestos locos con las manos, la sonrisa familiar y el apodo eran suficientes para evitar tener la sensación de aplastamiento que casi lo mataba cada noche.

Matt le dio la bienvenida todos los días, pasaba su descanso hablando con él e incluso parecía considerarlo un amigo, a pesar de que Bruce a veces no podía articular una frase sin frotar sus nudillos primero.

Fue un día, después de casi un mes de haber llegado a la cafetería después de su trabajo, que Bruce realmente vio lo mucho que se había engañado a sí mismo.

Se sentó con Matt en las cajas cerca de la pared, porque Bruce se sentía más seguro cuando nadie podía arrastrarse en su punto ciego.

Un cliente había llegado y le exigió a Matt servirle más rápido y sin hacerlo esperar. Y Matt simplemente se había levantado y lo había hecho, tan sumiso y agradable.

Bruce parpadeó viendo cómo entraba a la cafetería para hacer su trabajo.

Eso estaba mal. Bueno… no estaba mal. Pero era… no lo sabía.

No era lo que Tony haría.

Por primera vez pensó en el nombre sin obligarse a acallarlo. Y eso desmoronó todas las barreras.

Se inundó en los recuerdos de su vida anterior. La risa, la burla, _la familia_. Las personas que confiaban en él, que luchaban tan duro para proteger a los demás y que se convirtieron en las razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana hasta que lo hizo sin siquiera pensar en ello.

Quería a su familia de nuevo. Eso era todo. Sólo quería a su familia. Más que nada en el mundo entero. Clint… Thor… Steve… Natasha, la maravillosa Natasha… Y Tony. _Su_ Tony.

Matt no era su Tony. Lo sabía, pero había estado desesperado… tan triste… tan patético. Había querido una sonrisa familiar, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y las mejillas que se habían vuelto tan familiares mientras trabajaban juntos en los laboratorios; Tony empujándolo con una cosa u otra, sonriendo divertido como diciendo: "¿ _Ves_? Te lo dije desde el principio, pero no me creíste, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Ahora ves que yo tenía razón. _Siempre_ tengo razón.

Bruce quería a su hermano mayor. Al original.

—¿Grandote?

Dios, hasta escuchar el apodo en la boca de otra persona le hizo sentirse tan enfermo. Miró hacia arriba y notó que su visión era borrosa.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Matt preocupado, bajando la mirada hacia él.

Bruce rió amargamente, con la voz quebrada y en lugar de asentir como habría hecho hace varios minutos, sacudió la cabeza.

—No— susurró—. No lo estoy. No lo he estado durante meses— se limpió lentamente el rostro, sabiendo que había dejado marcas negras por sus manos sucias—. Pero está bien. Al menos ya no estoy fingiendo.

—No te sigo— parpadeó Matt confuso.

El Físico se levantó lentamente. Se sintió tentado a darle una palmada al brazo de Matt, pero no pudo. No importaba por cuánto tiempo estuvo fingiendo, no era su Tony. Nunca lo sería y era un gran insulto a los recuerdos de su hermano mayor que hubiera intentado pensarlo siquiera.

—Está bien— dijo en voz baja y le devolvió la taza de café—. Gracias por el café, Matt… Y por todo lo demás— tuvo que añadir.

Porque si bien Matt no era quien Bruce quería que fuera, había sido un amigo cuando lo necesitó. Y Bruce de toda la gente sabía lo valiosa que era una vida con rostros amigos. Y los cinco rostros que se habían hecho más que sus amigos y de los que había huido.

Se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos de su mal ajustado pantalón, los hombros encorvados para dar vueltas por las calles del pueblo.

Pronto su pequeña casita estaba frente a él y entró. No tenía un teléfono, pero se había hecho de algunos gadgets por aquí y por allá. Después de algún tiempo con Tony en el taller, ayudando al ingeniero con algún dispositivo eléctrico u otra cosa, era más que consciente de cómo hacer un teléfono.

Su manos comenzaron a hacerlo sin que él realmente se diera cuenta. No supo si alguien llamó a su puerta durante las horas de la noche en que se vio obligado a encender una vela para continuar. Todo lo que supo fue que en las primeras horas de la mañana, tenía un teléfono que funcionaba en su mesa.

No debía hacerlo. _Realmente_ no debía hacerlo.

Intentó con su mantra, por primera vez en voz alta:

—No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses…

Sin embargo era imposible. Había sido un idiota al pensar que podía escapar de su antigua vida con sólo pretender que no había ocurrido y construyendo barreras en torno a esos recuerdos. Era un experto en ocultar algunos pensamientos, pero había algunos tan arraigados en su alma que no podía ignorarlos por mucho tiempo.

Ellos eran su familia. _Su familia_. No necesitaba figuras similares para recordarlos. Estaban allí cada vez que cerraba los ojos, llegando a él, cálido y acogedor.

En particular el hombre que le había dado algo que nadie más podría: un hogar. Y no sólo el lugar físico. Uno que estaba a su lado, a lado de Tony, uno que quería y necesitaba, uno que… anhelaba.

Algo que nunca había tenido desde… desde mamá.

Las lágrimas fluían ahora fuertemente y se atragantó con algunos sollozos, limpiándose la nariz con su sucia chaqueta.

No debía hacerlo. En realidad no debía. Era egoísta pretenderlo siquiera.

Nada de lo que pensaba, sin embargo, le detuvo para marcar el número. _Necesitaba_ escuchar el tono correcto, las palabras correctas, necesitaba a la _persona_ correcta. De lo contrario se volvería loco. O simplemente moriría en el interior de tal manera que no quedaría más que un idiota babeando en la acera, negándose a moverse gracias a la sensación de aplastamiento que dolía tanto.

Durante unos dolorosos segundos, fue como si nadie iba a contestar. Entonces hubo un clic y Bruce se tapó la boca y su rostro se desmoronó cuando la familiar voz sonó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número personal? Si eres la chica sexy de Marruecos, ya estoy comprometido. Si eres el CEO de Industrias Stark en Alaska, morí en un incendio de laboratorio y esta es una grabación automatizada. Si eres Jensen Ackles, voy a considerar que me intérpretes cuando hagan de la película de mi vida un Blockbuster. Tú, junto con Johnny Depp y Leonardo DiCaprio. Si eres uno de los chicos sexys de Pepper, tengo una armadura de Iron Man y no tengo miedo de usarla.

Contra todo pronóstico e imposibilidad, Bruce se rió. Salió agrietada y rota, pero se rió. Nadie más en el mundo podría conseguir eso excepto el hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

—Tony…— murmuró y su llanto se volvió más difícil.

De repente se sintió aterrado, con el corazón acelerado, pero no todavía en la zona de peligro. ¿Y si Tony le colgaba? ¿Qué pasaría si el ingeniero se burlaba con asco de él, herido por haberse ido sin un adiós y nunca querría tener nada que ver con él de nuevo? En realidad, Bruce no sabría lo que haría si ese fuera el caso.

Sin embargo todos su miedos desaparecieron cuando un suave jadeo sonó en el teléfono, capaz de ser escuchado a pesar de la estática.

—¿Bruce? ¡Bruce! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, diablos! ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Dónde…? Voy por ti, sólo no hagas nada estúpido, ¿está bien? Dime dónde estás y voy por ti.

Bruce cerró los ojos intentando frenar la culpa y las lágrimas, pero los dos crecieron hasta que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tony todavía se preocupaba por él. Después de todo, Tony todavía se preocupaba como cuando se conocieron en el Helicarrier.

—T-Tony, yo… lo siento mucho. Yo no-no debí… p-pero… Por Dios, _te he echado tanto de menos_ que… To-Tones… yo no sabía… yo…

—Shh, shhh— siseó Tony y el suave tono inundó a Bruce y de pronto pudo recuperar el aliento—. Respira conmigo, Grandote.

Bruce cerró los ojos de nuevo, muy fuerte… esa era la forma correcta en que debía decirse el apodo. Tan llena de suavidad con una pizca de afecto juguetón, recubierto de los tonos joviales de Tony. A pesar de todo, su espíritu se elevó y de repente ya no estaba siendo aplastado tan duro como lo fue durante tanto, tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás respirando, amigo?

—Sí— asintió Bruce rasposamente, sin contenerse.

—Brucie atrevido. Ahora, ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte de decirme dónde estás. VIERNES ya tiene las coordenadas… ¿Fiji, Grandote? ¿En serio? Pensé que la India era más tu escena. Es decir, Bollywood. Puedo verte en Bollywood con una falda de hierba. Cuestionable, Frijolito Verde. Muy cuestionable.

Bruce dejó escapar otra sonrisa acuosa, asfixiándose con la familiaridad. Le hizo sentir que todo podría ser arreglado en el mundo mientras hacía que su pecho doliera absolutamente por haber estado ausente de su vida durante tanto tiempo.

—Ahora, ya tengo el traje y voy por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Debería estar allí en poco tiempo, sólo sigue hablando conmigo. Ya envíe un jet, pero voy por delante.

La culpa de Bruce lo abrumó de nuevo.

—No… no tienes…

—Si dices que no tengo que hacerlo, enano, te castigaré durante cinco años, no sólo uno.

Una pequeña sonrisa se arrastró a los labios de Bruce, y sabía que esa era la intención de su hermano mayor.

—¿Estoy castigado?— preguntó intentando sonar sarcástico, pero era probable que fuera más bien patético.

—Será mejor que lo creas. Los privilegios de ciencia también.

La risa de Bruce no fue tan agrietada esta vez.

—¿Así que no me permitirás trabajar contigo?

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Bueno… tal vez sólo deba educarte.

La broma implicaba que Tony todavía lo quería cerca de él y fue lo que finalmente llevó a Bruce al borde. Finalmente sollozó sin reservas, el silencio a su alrededor provocando que su llanto le sonara ensordecedor.

—Aw, vamos, hermanito de ciencia, no tienes que llorar. ¡Iron Man está llegando! Y por lo general eso alegra a la gente. A menos que seas Rogers. Estoy bastante seguro de que él gemirá, ya sabes, sonando como un cerdo al morir.

Bruce sorbió por la nariz, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

—¿Sí?— logró articular.

—Sí, amigo. ¿Sabes? He estado trabajando en algunas cosas bastante impresionantes en el laboratorio últimamente. Bueno, lo que yo hago siempre es increíble— la voz era tan suave y delicada que Bruce prácticamente podía sentir ya el brazo alrededor de sus hombros empujándolo en broma.

—Sí— asintió Bruce, está vez más fuerte.

Tony le habló de algunos experimentos y pronto Bruce se encontró secándose las lágrimas al escuchar los altos y bajos en la cadencia de la voz que siempre le traía comodidad, hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaban a penetrar a través de su ventana.

El sonido de los propulsores le hizo volar de su asiento y abrió la puerta desgarradoramente.

Allí, a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia de la casita, sacándose la armadura de Iron Man, estaba Tony.

Bruce vio inmediatamente cuando la piel alrededor de los ojos del ingeniero se arrugó, y supo que no había sido olvidado o que el lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de Tony se había ido o había sido reemplazado.

Toda la expresión de Tony, que había sido inicialmente sonriente, se fundió al verlo frente a él. Su pelo era mecido por el viento alrededor de su rostro y sólo se veía tan feliz, tan dolorosamente familiar.

—¡¿No es ese mi monstruo grande y verde preferido?!— llamó con la suavidad emanando de su voz.

Con un sollozo roto, Bruce corrió desde la puerta y sin inhibiciones, saltó a los brazos de Tony. Fue capturado en el abrazo y sus pies se levantaron de la tierra. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro como cuando enterró su cara en el hombro familiar, aspirando el familiar aroma a grasa, aserrín y colonia de vainilla. Absolutamente se hundió en sus brazos, poniendo toda su confianza en él… en su hermano mayor.

Estuvo tentado a pensar que era débil y patético otra vez, pero no en presencia de Tony y sabiendo lo mucho que éste odiaría eso y le diría lo equivocado que estaba. Y simplemente estando con Tony ya no se sentía débil ni patético. Igual que siempre, Tony lo hizo sentirse más satisfecho con quién era y que no era tan malo. De hecho, según el ingeniero y como siempre repetía, Bruce era especial.

Aunque no podría decidirse a creerlo, podría empezar a pensar que no era tan miserable como lo había creído.

—Eso es todo, amigo— murmuró Tony, con una voz mucho más _real_ al estar a su lado. Bruce podría pellizcarse, pero nunca hubiera sido capaz de recrear una visión tan fuerte. Nada podía recrear a Tony porque era único y solamente una fuerza de vida tan _cálida_ que era prácticamente tangible—. Eso es todo, déjalo ir todo. Ahora estás bien. Voy a arreglarlo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bruce simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero no renunciaría a su abrazo y fue tan feliz cuando Tony tampoco lo hizo, manteniéndolo seguro en sus brazos. El tacto era tan familiar y era lo que había anhelado desde que se fue, el tacto que le hizo darse cuenta de que era parte de una familia de nuevo y no de cualquiera. De la de _Tony_ , y era lo más importante en el mundo para Bruce.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Grandote. Ha sido duro, ¿eh? No te preocupes, voy a arreglarlo. Sólo espera y lo verás. Voy a conseguir una buena y adecuada comida para ti. Por buena y adecuada quiero decir pizza para llevar. Luego, a limpiarte y a ponerte ropa menos de obrero y más… yo— musitó Tony y Bruce sintió una mano callosa soltándose del abrazo para pasarla por su pelo desordenado—. Voy a llevarte a casa, Bruce.

Bruce se hundió más en el abrazo de su hermano mayor. Su llanto finalmente se calmó, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la sensación de aplastamiento había desparecido de su alma, haciéndole sentir la luz inexplicablemente cálida.

—Ya estoy en casa— susurró, dejando que sus cansados ojos mojados se cerraran y su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de Tony. Confiando en que Tony no iría a ninguna parte.

* * *

 _ **¿Quién sigue chillando?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Rwana, Camib312 y Tsukiko96o por sus lindos comentarios. A todos los que leyeron y pusieron alertas también.**_

 _ **¡Un besazo!**_

 _ **Látex.**_


	3. Mejor que Superman

**Mejor Que Superman**

 _Bruce trabaja hasta agotarse en el laboratorio hasta el punto de que cree que va a convertirse en Hulk. Por suerte, alguien está ahí para recoger los pedazos._

 **I. Creo en Ti.**

Bruce se dio cuenta de que necesitaba dos tipos de gafas. El par normal que tenía cuando miraba una pantalla de ordenador o leía, y otro para cuando estaba demasiado cansado. Las gafas normales no eran suficientemente eficientes después de trabajar durante veinticinco horas seguidas. Tal vez podría inventar unas gafas más fluidas, unas que cambiaran a medida que sus ojos se debilitaran con el estrés y la fatiga. Concepto interesante…

—Concéntrate, idiota, concéntrate— murmuró para sí mismo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello rizado. Aunque caería de nuevo sobre su frente en unos pocos segundos, lo que sólo agregaría más frustración.

Tal vez debería usar una diadema de clases…

—Maldita sea— gimió retirando sus gafas hasta dejarlas en la parte superior de su cabeza. Había olvidado lo fluido que era su propio cerebro cuando lo empujaba a tal punto.

Y ni siquiera era la cantidad de tiempo que había estado despierto. Era el estrés del trabajo. Había sido golpeado recientemente con la idea de trabajar en ondas cerebrales de una manera que pudiera quizá separar la radiación gamma de sus células sanguíneas en lugar de evaporarlas, que siempre había sido su objetivo. Así que, tal vez, sería capaz de controlar mucho más la transformación. El otro tipo todavía estaría dentro de él, pero no importaría qué, sería él, Bruce, el que decidiera cuándo saldría el monstruo verde.

Sin embargo, sentado aquí, después de haberse sacado importantes cantidades de sangre para los viales de prueba de la radiación, no sólo no estaba más cerca de controlar al otro sujeto, también estaba mareado, cansado y sus malditos ojos simplemente no funcionaban.

El pequeño Físico se frotó los ojos, lo que sólo provocó que le ardieran más y se detuvo.

—No— gimió de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y dejándola ahí, justo por encima del respaldo de la silla de oficina. Tal vez podría volver a meterse la sangre que se había sacado para que su cerebro pudiera resolver el estúpido problema de cómo separar la radiación de sus células sin destruir su propia cuenta sanguínea.

La parte más inteligente de él, esa que estaba siendo atenuada por el zumbido de su cabeza, anticipando la jaqueca (maravilloso… simplemente maravilloso), le dijo que hacer tal cosa no haría nada sino provocar que su cerebro palpitara más. A decir verdad, no le importaba y no quería moverse. En algún lugar de la parte posterior de su cabeza se percató de que estaba un poco de mal humor, pero de nuevo empujó ese mal humor. Si quería colgar la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba muy bien colgar la cabeza hacía atrás.

Sin embargo su cuello comenzó a tensarse y como realmente sabía que pasaría, su jaqueca empeoró.

Citando a Tony cuando éste se veía obligado a asistir a una gala en la que era inflexible acerca de no querer ir, la vida apestaba oficialmente. Bruce por lo general sólo pensaba que la vida podría ser un poco injusta, pero descubrió que definitivamente apestaba en este momento.

Con un gemido adolorido, levantó la cabeza, lo que sólo logró darle más dolor y palpitación.

Apretó los dientes y los nudillos en las perneras de sus pantalones de chándal. Se los había puesto para irse a la cama hace horas, pero se había mantenido golpeado con idea tras ideas, así fue como llegó a esta…

Parpadeó adormilado hacia el reloj de pared. Los números se complacieron gratamente burlándose de él, no permitiendo que los descifrara en absoluto.

En ese momento realmente sentía que podría dejarse caer en el escritorio y llorar. O agarrar su pantalla holográfica y tirarla a la basura.

Era bastante catártico ser capaz de imaginar todos esos escenarios a pesar de que nunca los llevaría a la realidad.

Parpadeó lentamente, concentrándose en desvanecer el bom-bom-bom de su cabeza. En serio, ¿estaba tan cansado para palpitar?

Espera. Espera espera espera. ¿No era…? ¿No era peligroso estar pensando en eso? ¿No removería hasta dejar salir la parte verde de él? Sabía que estaba en una especie más allá del mal humor… ¿No era eso un paso para aplastar?

Su corazón palpitaba y comenzó a sudar. A tientas movió sus manos para desactivar la visualización en la pantalla holográfica para poder ver mejor su reflejo. Los ojos verdes eran siempre el primer cambio y todavía sería lo suficientemente temprano en la transformación para que pudiera detenerla. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía ver era un difuso interminable. Sus ojos no querían cooperar en absoluto y ayudarlo a prevenir el colapso y la posible rotura de violencia.

Su falta de visión sólo hizo que su corazón palpitara todavía más. Jadeando ahora, se puso de pie y casi se derrumba. No sólo era su visión más difusa, sino que se inclinó a un lado obligándose a agarrar la silla para evitar ver de cerca el suelo. Intentó e intentó distinguir sus manos, pero no podía ver nada correctamente, sólo podía distinguir que los colores se mezclaban entre sí.

Sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Y si se transformaba, como Tony tan curiosamente había dicho, sin saberlo siquiera?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, lo que provocó que su corazón temblara en su pecho. Un estremecimiento le sacudió el cuerpo y juró que sus huesos se hinchaban.

La habitación de contingencia en caso de Hulk. Llegar a la habitación de contingencia en caso de Hulk.

La idea le vino a la cabeza y se aferró a ella con fuerza, su gracia salvadora. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar allí y todo estaría bien otra vez.

Tomando una respiración profunda, aunque con la estrechez de su garganta fue casi imposible, se enderezó. Todo se paralizó cuando el movimiento provocó un rugido en su cabeza.

—No…— susurró justo antes de todo pareciera demasiado y se sintió caer hacia atrás, dejando que la gravedad actuara.

Durante unos segundos todo fue oscuridad. Uh… Bastante diferente a la neblina violenta de verde que solía ocupar su visión cuando el otro aparecía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que las baldosas del suelo no lo habían atrapado en un cómodo agarre.

De hecho se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyado contra un firme pecho, si el ruido sordo del corazón contra su espalda era algo a tomar en cuenta. Podía sentir los brazos cruzados sobre su cuerpo, formando una especie de abrazo restrictivo, pero no podía sentirse amenazado porque había una familiaridad ahí que no podía distinguir en su nebuloso cerebro.

Fue el zumbido y el brillante color azul claro que comenzó a perforar la oscuridad a su alrededor, lo que finalmente le dijo quién lo estaba sosteniendo.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó al instante mientras dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo.

—Hey, Grandote— la voz finalmente rompió su bruma—. Respira, agradable y fácil. Sé que eres un profesional en eso, con toda tu yoga, meditación y bongos. En realidad, las hierbas sería lo más normal si realmente las fumaras.

Por la forma en que Tony estaba hablando, era como si éste intentara conseguir regular su respiración durante un tiempo. Bruce se habría reído con ironía si no estuviera tan fuera de sí e intentando evitar que su cabeza explotara con un rugido.

Rugido.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó de nuevo y se quedó sin aliento en absoluto terror.

A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, que huiría o al menos se pondría lejos del hombre que contenía a Hulk que realmente se estaba enojado, Tony sólo le apretó con más fuerza.

—¡Whoa, tranquilo, Gandhi! ¿Qué te tiene tan emocionado, eh?

Si alguien más lo hubiera mantenido apretado en medio de una crisis, Bruce lo habría golpeado en pánico absoluto. No a Tony sin embargo. Tony despedía una sensación de seguridad que emanaba de él, y sólo el sonido de su voz era suficiente para que Bruce respirara de nuevo.

Sin embargo estaba asustado.

—Tony… Hulk… Hulk… corre… Yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Tony le interrumpió fácilmente.

—Tómalo con calma, amigo, no está pasando nada. ¿Y qué estás murmurando acerca del hombresote verde? Tus ojos todavía no son verdes.

Eso hizo que Bruce se detuviera.

—¿No son…?— se esforzó por terminar, pero incluso sin una confirmación, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que era realmente el rugido en su cabeza.

Dolor de cabeza. Dolor de cabeza… intenso. Había confundido un dolor de cabeza con una transformación.

Si hubiera sido posible que pudiera hundirse a través del suelo, Bruce lo habría hecho. Otra cosa que necesitaba inventar. Iba a intentarlo toda la noche la próxima vez, necesitaba algo así como apoyo cuando su cerebro decidiera tomar vacaciones.

Sintió cómo todo su rostro ardía y no tenía que verse para saber que se había sonrojado.

Sin embargo Tony no era alguien que se burlaría de él, de los demás sí, no de él. Así que aflojó su agarre sobre Bruce y apartó los rizos sudorosos de la frente del hombre más bajo.

—¿Larga noche, verdad, amigo?— murmuró con empatía, dándole un apretón.

Y Bruce se hundió en el toque, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano callosa de Tony, cerrando los ojos con alivio. A pesar de estar convencido hacía unos segundos de que iba a tener una crisis, solamente la presencia de Tony disipó esos temores y mucho más su suave tacto, que sólo hacía que se sintiera seguro. Había sido… mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido así.

A pesar de que siempre se obligaba a mantener una distancia de la gente por su propia seguridad (y también porque… ¿quién querría tenerlo cerca de todos modos? Les estaba haciendo un favor), no pudo dejar de entrelazar los dedos en la chaqueta de Tony, sintiendo la suave tela. Intentó no encogerse, realmente lo intentó, intentó alejarse de Tony y causarle molestias, pero no pudo evitarlo. Toda la noche había sido brutal, física y emocionalmente. Bruce sólo quería acurrucarse durante varios días y sólo… esconderse en algún lugar seguro.

Tony era su lugar seguro. Bruce no pudo detener el temblor de su cuerpo esperando el inevitable alejamiento de Tony porque seguramente ya estaba harto de que se aferrara a él. Y lo entendía, realmente lo hacía. Estaba siendo un poco egoísta por no querer que su seguridad le fuera arrebatada tan pronto, pero sobreviviría.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el pecho que lo sostenía vibró una pequeña risa y la mano en su cabeza agitó suavemente sus rizos.

Bruce parpadeó confundido.

—¿Tones?— murmuró, incapaz de encogerse otra vez ante lo estrangulado del tono de su voz. Se supone que tenía que haberlo dicho en un tono "Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?" No en una especie de "Por favor, ayúdame, no me dejes solo".

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque Tony se movió y bajó su brazo libre hacia sus piernas y comenzó a levantarlo.

—Vamos, hermanito de ciencia, es tiempo de ir a soñar con los angelitos— dijo alegremente el millonario.

—No tengo tres años— logró murmurar Bruce en una protesta simbólica. No es que lo hiciera muy bien. Todo el mundo, aparte de Natasha, parecía tener la tendencia de tratarlo como un niño de vez en cuando.

—¿De qué estás hablando, osito de gominola verde? Así es cómo Pepper me habla a _mí_ cuando intenta llevarme a la cama cuando estoy ebrio. ¿Esa es la manera en que le hablan a los niños?—. Sí Bruce pudiera verlo con claridad, habría sabido que Tony había ladeado la cabeza considerando esta nueva información—. Te lo digo, Bruce, cuando Pep regrese esta noche, esas serán las palabras que escucharás.

A pesar de todo el latido, el agotamiento, la confusión y el miedo al rechazo, Bruce se rió. Sólo Tony podía lograr eso; hacerle reír cuando pensaba que era literalmente imposible. Por alguna razón, Bruce quería aferrarse al ingeniero todavía más, obtener algo de la fuerza interminable que Tony parecía tener, pero se contuvo. Nadie apreciaba que alguien se aferrara a ellos, y menos alguien como él.

Pero no tuvo mucha opción, se inclinó hacia Tony cuando otra ola de mareo lo alcanzó.

—Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, enano?

Bruce gruñó, más en protesta por el apodo que en respuesta a la pregunta de Tony. Era el más nuevo capricho del ingeniero porque algunos estúpidos reporteros le habían preguntado cómo se sentía al ser el hombre más bajo de los Vengadores. Tony, naturalmente, había devuelto el golpe diez veces más fuerte y ahora parecía tener la necesidad de recordarle a Bruce y a todos los demás que en realidad era el científico el más pequeño entre ellos cuando no "se ponía el uniforme".

No era uno de los caprichos de Tony favoritos de Bruce.

Pero no dijo más sobre el tema cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo conducido lejos del laboratorio y no sólo eso, sino de la habitación de Hulk.

Algo en el fondo de su mente borrosa le dijo que era una mala idea. Incluso peligrosa.

—No…— susurró con la voz un poco entrecortada—. No… Hulk… Hulk…

Las palabras eran duras con un solo par de horas de sueño… ni siquiera recordaba qué hora era.

—Lo sé, amigo, lo sé— le calmó Tony—. Estás _Hulkianamente_ cansado. Me gusta esa expresión. La usaré a partir de ahora.

Tony estaba siendo deliberadamente distraído. Bruce _sabía_ que el genio entendía de lo que estaba hablando, pero sólo estaba siendo tonto.

Pero… si Tony pensaba que estaba bien… debía estarlo, ¿verdad?

Esa línea de pensamiento se apagó cuando se detuvieron en una zona con luces brillantes. Con un siseo de dolor, Bruce bajó la cabeza dejando que su rostro se hundiera en el cuello de Tony. Eso estaba bien, ¿verdad? No era como si estuviera buscando comodidad ni nada. Sólo intentaba alejarse de las luces.

—Luces, J— llamó Tony, dando un masaje reconfortante en el hombro de Bruce que no pudo evitar disfrutar—. Ya se fueron, amigo.

Bruce estaba a punto de levantar la cabeza porque ya no había excusa para que simplemente descansara en el hombro de su mejor amigo, pero una voz aterciopelada se dejó escuchar, teñida de preocupación.

—¿Qué diablos, Tony?

Natasha. ¿Quién dijo que no era posible morir de vergüenza? Bruce sólo permanecería allí y esperaría a que la muerte viniera a llevárselo. Sería pacífico y mucho más sencillo que levantar la cabeza para ver la figura difusa de la espía que lograba que las palabras fueran difíciles para él aún cuando su cerebro funcionaba bien.

—Juerga científica— dijo Tony a modo de explicación.

Hubo un suave resoplido y entonces, algo que desarmó totalmente a Bruce, un toque mucho más suave que el de Tony a través de sus cabellos.

—Asegúrate de que el nerd descanse, Tony— dijo ella en voz baja antes de que el contacto desapareciera acompañado de los pasos ágiles marchándose.

—¿Cómo llegué a ser yo el responsable en esta situación?— se preguntó Tony antes de enraizar de nuevo el cabello de Bruce—. Odio romperte, amigo, pero no hay muchas posibilidades de que sobrevivas si esto se convierte en un patrón.

Bruce no pudo responder porque su mente no podía comprender cómo es que Natasha le había acariciado el pelo. Eso fue… táctil. Un toque que Natasha había iniciado sin ser obligada por una emergencia o algún otro incidente. Sólo lo había… hecho.

Realmente no sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por Tony a sabría Dios dónde, mientras su miembros intentaban sin éxito funcionar correctamente. Había renunciado a su sentido de la vista; no iba a volver hasta que su cuerpo tuviera la oportunidad de reponerse ante la cantidad de sangre que se había sacado.

De repente se encontró siendo colocado en una superficie suavecita (mucho más que el cojín de la silla en la que había estado cómodo varias veces a lo largo de su experimento de horas) y se vio obligado a acostarse.

—¿Qué…?— fue todo lo que pudo balbucear. Trató de luchar un poco por instinto contra el empuje, pero a medida que su palpitante cabeza finalmente fue amortiguada en lo que obviamente era una almohada, cedió colapsando en la cama— Oh, Dios, sí— gimió cuando escuchó todo su cuerpo en vítores.

Tony resopló en algún lugar por encima de él.

—Eres un dork, ¿sabes?

Bruce esperaba más. Tony a menudo respondía a sus propias preguntas porque decía: "¿Quién va a saberlo mejor que yo?"

Sin embargo llegó el silencio. Y eso le regresó el pánico a Bruce, ese que se había ido cuando su mejor amigo llegó, por lo que atravesó su pecho y garganta hasta que no pudo respirar. Era mucho peor que antes.

Intentó moverse, intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo conseguir que su cuerpo aletargado cooperara. Todo era tan pesado y no podía _respirar_. Las imágenes que pasaron por su mente fueron las de sangre, gritos y soledad, un tormento interminable de horror.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo. _Tranquilo_ , Grandote, aquí estoy. Todavía estoy aquí, no voy a irme.

La voz cortó la pesadez y permitió que el aire entrara de nuevo, aunque su cuerpo se sacudió incontrolable. Antes de darse cuenta, fue movido y acurrucado en el hueco del hombro de Tony cuando éste lo colocó de manera protectora contra su costado. Las imágenes desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas por el gris difuso de la camiseta de Tony con una imagen que parecía ser la de Led Zeppelin, pero Bruce no podía estar muy seguro.

No quería dejar de agarrar la camiseta. De lo contrario podría desaparecer igual que las otras imágenes y no quería que esta se fuera. No quería estar solo de nuevo. _No podía_ estar solo otra vez.

—Tranquilo, Bruce, tranquilo— la voz de Tony había abandonado su tono de broma y ahora estaba llena de preocupación calmante—. Sólo vas a mantener tu respiración, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es algo esencial, amigo.

Asintiendo con la voz, Bruce se obligó a igualar el ritmo que Tony imponía. Al fin el ataque de pánico cedió, pero la sensación de rota amplitud que siempre le seguía no había desaparecido del todo. Bruce no quería que Tony se fuera. Sólo… sólo no quería que su hermano mayor se fuera.

—Tones…— jadeó. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Pero esta vez Tony no fingió que no sabía lo que significaba su angustia.

—Me voy a quedar, Bruce. Me quedaré. Yo sé lo que se siente, ¿está bien? Créeme, sé lo que se siente.

Bruce no creía en las palabras de la gente. Las palabras eran baratas y se utilizaban para manipular. En general, a Bruce no le gustaban mucho las palabras, y por eso casi no hablaba. ¿Pero con Tony? A Tony le creía. Porque Tony no mentía. No a él de todos modos.

—Está bien— musitó. Realmente quería mantener los ojos abiertos y poder ver ese gris difuso junto a él, pero su agotamiento realmente no podía ser combatido por más tiempo. Así que, aunque tuvo que dejar los ojos cerrados, se negó a soltar la camiseta de Tony. Con suerte a Tony no le importaría tanto. Sólo por un ratito.

Lo más extraño fue que a Tony no parecía importarle. Se limitó a pasar una mano por el pelo desordenado de Bruce.

—Ahora estás cansado, pero no creo que estés fuera de foco. Sé que te sacaste demasiada sangre y no está bien. Vamos a tener que tener unas _palabras_ respecto a eso, amigo— la voz de Tony perdió su seriedad mortal y se hizo suave y calmante de nuevo—. Por ahora sólo mantente tranquilo, Grandote. Voy a hacerla un poco de Superman y velar por ti.

Con su último cachito de coherencia, Bruce suspiró suavemente.

—No… mejor que Superman… Eres Iron Man.

Ya no hubo respuesta. En su bruma agotadora, Bruce no estuvo seguro si había dicho algo malo. ¿Podría decir algo ofensivo sin darse cuenta?

Pero podía pensar en ello después. Estaba muy cansado y no podía esperar un segundo más.

De la misma manera difusa, juró que sintió un suave beso en sus rizos, como su madre solía hacer. Pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **II. Creyendo que crees en mí.**

 _Tony intenta realizar algunas cosas sobre cómo Bruce no necesita a nadie más, sino a él._

Tony observó cómo Bruce se perdía completamente ajeno al mundo. Rodó los ojos con cariño. En serio, ¿en que estaba pensando el Físico haciendo ciencia de esa manera? ¿Y _sin él_?

Bueno, sabía por qué era sin él.

—Y me llaman auto destructivo— se quejó mirando a medias al hombre dormido a su lado.

No estaba más que agradecido de haber decidido ir a ver a Bruce porque era inusual que estuvieran fuera de contacto por más de un día. Siempre estaban juntos en algo, a veces para deleite de Pepper y otras para su pesar.

Tony se rió de su propio pensamiento y palmeó ausentemente el hombro de Bruce.

—Buenos tiempos, amigo. Buenos tiempos.

Sin embargo, tal vez debería hacer que JARVIS le alertara si Bruce pasaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Él podía hacerlo; a Bruce no se le debería permitir. Pepper discutiría su lógica al revés. JARVIS probablemente lo haría. Por lo que no se lo diría a Pepper y le daría gran placer hacer caso omiso a los sarcásticos comentarios de JARVIS sobre cómo tendría en cuenta que su señor no estaba por encima de la hipocresía.

Tal vez debería hacer que JARVIS le alertara a cualquiera de los Vengadores (excepto a Thor. Se le había prohibido a Thor pisar el laboratorio bajo amenaza de muerte… sus Poptarts). No era como que Bruce lo necesitara a él en particular. De hecho, Bruce sería mejor vigilado por alguien como Miss América, porque Steve tenía todo ese aire empático.

Tony sabía que era apto para muchas cosas; ser una presencia reconfortante no era una de ellas. Y Bruce realmente merecía lo mejor.

—¿Qué te parece, Brucie?— murmuró a su compañero dormido— ¿Suena como un plan?

Bruce, por supuesto, no respondió y Tony se encontró tranquilo sólo para quedarse un tiempo y permitir a su compañero ponerse al día con un poco del descanso que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Cómo está?

Tony parpadeó desviando la mirada de la expresión pacífica de Bruce dormido. El pobre no siempre se veía tan tranquilo y Tony quería cimentar en su cerebro que probablemente sería incapaz de volver a producir esa expresión en Bruce otra vez.

Pepper estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los zapatos de tacón en una mano mientras la otra descansaba en su cadera. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla de preocupación y diversión al ver la escena. Eso le hizo preguntarse a Tony si su expresión le había delatado antes de que ella entrara.

—Nockeado, básicamente, tan pronto como se acostó— rió entre dientes, peinando los rizos de Bruce mientras hablaba, Bruce con la cabeza metida en el hueco de su hombro, con una mano sobre su propio cuello en una postura defensiva y la otra atrapando entre sus dedos la camiseta. Pero encogido un poco, como aferrándose también a esa postura defensiva clásica en el científico incluso en su sueño.

Ese descubrimiento hizo que la sonrisa de Tony vacilara ligeramente mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. Era fácil mirarlo porque se había apoyado contra algunas almohadas en la cabecera de la cama para poder vigilarlo mejor.

Era un trabajo que tomaba en serio aunque sonara estúpido. Podía recordar cuando era un niño pequeño que después de algunas pesadillas bastante espectaculares, Jarvis se comprometía a vigilarlo. Recordó que cuando era niño se despertaba en la noche y veía allí sentado a Jarvis, observándolo atentamente, dándole una sonrisa amable cuando el mayordomo lo miraba despierto. El alto hombre murmuraba para él con el fin de que volviera a dormir y cada vez que él despertaba, el otro seguía allí; era un recuerdo tan arraigado en Tony, uno de los más seguros y reconfortantes de su vida. Realmente era bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que era gracias a la pesadillas.

Una vez había compartido esa ironía con Pepper, pero ella no pareció encontrarlo tan divertido como él. De cualquier modo le gustó pensar que estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Jarvis. Algo así como… seguir un poco sus pasos. Tal vez. Sólo tal vez.

—¿Qué fue?— murmuró Pepper, sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba, dejando sus tacones en el camino. Ella se detuvo junto a la orilla de la cama, donde Tony estaba apoyado en la cabecera; los ojos azules afectados, ya que se movieron de Bruce a Tony.

Tony se mordió el labio, no era que realmente quería derramar sus sentimientos (que siempre quiso hacer con bromas porque era sólo un poco divertido conseguir enojos cuando estaba siendo deliberadamente vago… pero, ¿realmente quería hablar de sus sentimientos?), sin embargo se trataba de _Bruce_. Tal vez Pepper podría llegar a tener una buena perspectiva para llevar al hombre a mostrar cierta preocupación por sí mismo.

—Se sacó una gran _cantidad_ de sangre para un experimento— finalmente dijo Tony, bajando la vista hacia Bruce y sin saberlo, apretándolo un poco más—. Entonces entró en un ataque de pánico. Al principio pensé que era porque estaba cansado, pero…

Tony se interrumpió sin querer de verdad terminar ese pensamiento, vocal o mentalmente.

Pepper asintió lentamente y fue un poco triste para ambos que no fuera un escándalo que Bruce hiciera cosas como esta.

—Bueno…— dijo ella en voz baja y Tony sintió la calma caer sobre él cuando ella colocó la palma en su mejilla, apoyándose en su toque—. Creo que es una suerte que te tenga.

Tony sonrió ante eso.

—Mi personalidad nunca ha sido la respuesta a los problemas mentales y/o autoconservación de la gente, Pep— ladeó cómicamente la cabeza—. Me conoces, ¿verdad?— estiró su mano izquierda— Hola, soy Tony Stark. Me ocupo de mi vida con ocurrencias ingeniosas y copiosas cantidades de alcohol.

Pepper levantó una ceja, por lo que él se permitió sonreír con picardía. Pero se sorprendió cuando ella le tomó la mano y le dio un firme apretón.

—Mucho gusto— le dijo gratamente—. Mi nombres es Pepper Potts. Solía ser Virginia, pero tengo un novio al que los apodos le gustan mucho—. Tony sopló una risa confusa, seguro de a dónde llegaría esto. Pero se sorprendió de nuevo cuando ella se inclinó y sus ojos y su rostro perdieron todo el humor, sus labios y su boca en un gesto solemne y un poco brillante—. Y me ocupo mi vida…— susurró ella acariciando con su pulgar amorosamente a lo largo de su mejilla—, sabiendo que llegaré a verlo al final de cada día.

Tony tuvo que desviar la mirada ante eso, con el corazón temblando. Su estómago se revolvió ante lo que ella estaba dando a entender con ese nerviosismo y pánico silbante a su alrededor. Pero antes de darse cuenta, ella tomó su barbilla y le obligó a mirarla. Una vez más, realmente no supo lo que esa expresión indicaba… bueno, lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que no le importaba cuando Pepper se inclinó hacia delante para presionar un suave beso en sus labios. Como si él fuera algo… delicado.

Ella sonrió, tan cálida y amorosa, mirándose más bella que nunca.

—Recuérdelo, señor Stark— le dijo, acariciando su mejilla una vez más antes de enderezarse y salir de la habitación de la invitados que Tony le había asignado a Bruce en el penthouse.

Tony la siguió con la mirada y el corazón un poco acelerado. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, reconfortantes y extrañas al mismo tiempo. Una parte de él amaba la idea de lo que Pepper le había dado a entender, que era valioso para algo más que su genio, pero otra parte de él encontraba aquello… extraño y más que eso, un poco difícil de aceptar.

Un suave suspiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia abajo. No podría haber evitado la sonrisa iluminaba en su rostro si lo hubiera intentado.

Bruce se había acurrucado en una bola, lo que le hizo enterrar la cabeza más hacía Tony, con la boca ligeramente abierta al respirar suavemente. La mano que tenía aferrada a su propio cuello en realidad se había aflojado un poco, era algo que Bruce _nunca_ hacía mientras dormía. Pero se había soltado y ahora se apoderaba de otra sección de la camiseta de Tony.

Bruce sólo… no hacía eso. Todas las veces que había pasado en Quinjet después de transformarse en Hulk, cuando se dormía en la colchoneta del laboratorio o en el sofá cuando él, Tony y Pepper veían algunas películas, la mano de Bruce siempre había sostenido de manera protectora su propio cuello. El único ingrediente diferente aquí era… era… Tony.

El genio parpadeó lentamente a medida que la realización le cayó encima y miró a Bruce con nuevos ojos. Bruce no se había calmado porque alguien había estado cerca; se había calmado porque _Tony_ había estado cerca. Bruce no quería a nadie más. Bruce lo había querido a él.

Las últimas palabras del Físico resonaron en su mente.

—¿Mejor que Superman, eh?— murmuró metiendo a Bruce más cerca de su pecho mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor del hombre más pequeño.

Las palabras le habían abrumado cuando Bruce las murmuró. Era la absoluta confianza con la que Bruce lo veía simplemente… asombroso. Tony había pensado que Bruce se equivocó, que estaba un poco confundido en cuanto a la completa confianza en él, sobre todo para alguien que simplemente no confiaba.

Pero con lo que Pepper acababa de decir… ella lo sabía; lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Sin embargo… ella regresaba todos los días, la sonrisa brotando genuinamente en su rostro cada vez que él entraba en la habitación. Así que… tal vez Bruce también lo sabía pero aún así confiaba en él e incluso…

Estudió esas manos entrelazadas en su camiseta.

… e incluso… lo necesitaba.

Una suave sonrisa de lado se instaló en sus labios. Poco a poco, con tal de no asustar al bultito junto a él, Tony estiró una mano y frotó con su pulgar la mano más cercana en su camiseta.

—Bueno, amigo— dijo con una risa lenta para ocultar el temblor abrumado en su voz—, supongo que soy yo al que te aferras para ayudarte a solucionarlo, ¿eh?

No esperó una respuesta, pero Bruce dio un "Hmmm" en su sueño.

Tony no pudo contener una risa afectuosa y la enfermedad finalmente se desvaneció de su estómago mirando a ese hombre, ese que había sido marcado tantas veces, confiando en él lo suficiente para que en realidad dejara su postura defensiva mientras dormía. A medida que esas sencillas palabras de confianza se reproducían en su cabeza una vez más, colocó otro suave beso en los rizos de su hermanito adoptado.

—¿Estás bien, sabes?— rió, mirando con asombro apenas contenido cómo Bruce seguía durmiendo, tranquilo en ese conocimiento de que Tony… el sardónico metepatas que sabía perfectamente cómo sonreír ante las cámaras… estaba velando por él.

Ante ese pensamiento, Tony se irguió un poco, en una mejor postura para su hermanito de ciencia. Si era lo suficientemente bueno para él estar en esa posición era realmente irrelevante. Iba a hacer el mejor maldito trabajo que pudiera.

Algunos minutos pasaron, y los ojos se le cerraron brevemente, pero parpadeó somnoliento cuando Pepper regreso con una manta en sus manos.

—¿Te quedas?— preguntó él en voz baja, consciente de Bruce, aunque dudaba el Físico se despertaría en corto plazo.

Pepper sacudió la cabeza amablemente mientras ponía la manta sobre los dos, alisando las arrugas, hasta que su mano se instaló en el pelo salvaje de Tony.

—No esta noche— susurró ella, besándolo de nuevo—. Creo que la charla que sucederá debe ser sólo entre ustedes dos.

Tony asintió comprendiendo. Por mucho que Bruce amaba a Pepper, todavía era tímido a su alrededor y sólo estaría de acuerdo con cualquier punto que ella hiciera por complacerla sin realmente estar de acuerdo. Con Tony, Bruce era un poco más descarado y pondría algunas protestas a las que si Tony refutaba lo suficientemente bien, Bruce estaría inclinado a aceptar.

—Te amo— se encontró Tony diciendo. No era la manera general de desearse buenas noches, pero esta noche, quería hacer saber verbalmente cómo se sentía, porque no la abrazaría hoy.

Todo su corazón se hinchó y se sintió enormemente recompensado cuando a la sonrisa de Pepper regresó toda la calidez.

—Yo también te amo— dijo ella con facilidad, pasando una vez más sus manos por su pelo antes de dar un paso atrás.

Ella le lanzó un beso mientras salía de la habitación. Él le dio un guiño perezoso, lo que le valió una sonrisa divertida antes de que ella se fuera. Esa risa se apoderó de él, más caliente que la manta que le quedaba.

Dando un suspiro de satisfacción, Tony se movió un poco para que su cuello no quedara en un ángulo tan torcido e inclinó la cabeza para que descansara en la parte superior de los rizos de Bruce. Generalmente le era difícil conciliar el sueño, su mente corría a cien millas por minuto, pero el peso reconfortante junto a él ayudó a asentar su cerebro. Algo acerca de saber que otro ser le necesitaba igual que Bruce era extraño pero… muy cálido.

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y se sintió más cómodo, entonces realmente creyó que podía hacerlo. A su lado, Bruce dio un suave gemido. Tony pasó una mano automáticamente por la longitud del brazo de su hermanito y estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Bruce se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

Lentamente, Tony sonrió para sus adentros.

Aunque no estaba seguro si era mejor que Superman, si Bruce realmente pensaba que lo era, entonces eso era lo suficientemente bueno para Tony.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, sus alertas y sus comentarios.

 **Tsukiko96o:** ¡Muchas gracias! Sip, es como un placer morboso (y sádico) ver sufrir a Brucie para que al final podamos verlos feliz, ¿no? xD. ¡Y hey! Me encanta tu idea de que Tony y Bruce hagan un casco que les diga en qué están pensando los demás! jajaja... Tal vez podamos hacer algo con ello, montón de diversión :3

 **Rwanita:** ¡Ranita! Gracias por siempre estar ahí, y me alegra que te guste mi forma de traducir. ¡Pues aquí tienes más de los hermanitos hermosos de ciencia! ¡Mil besos!


	4. Pieza por Pieza

**Pieza Por Pieza**

 _Después de que Bruce permite que un grupo mercenario experimente con él, Tony decide que es hora de tomar medidas para conseguir que Bruce se tome en cuenta a sí mismo._

* * *

—¿Hiciste _qué_?— inquirió Clint entre dientes.

Por lo general, cuando estaba enfadado, podía gritar y gritar como si no hubiera un mañana. Era cuando se enfurecía más allá de lo que creía cuando perdía todo volumen y le hacía sonar como una serpiente que había sido pisada varias veces.

Bruce se encogió en la esquina del sofá de dos plazas en el que ahora estaba, ocultando efectivamente su mirada bajo sus rizos. Por cómo se encogió de hombros, sin embargo, no era difícil adivinar correctamente si estaba avergonzado, pero por la forma en que mantenía la cabeza lejos de todo le dijo a Clint que estaba siendo obstinado pensando que lo que hizo había estado realmente bien.

Bruce, Clint, Natasha y Steve estaban en una sala de conferencias en el Helicarrier.

Acababan de regresar de una misión infernal donde la tensión había estado en todo lo alto. Todo porque terminó siendo una misión de rescate en lugar de una de infiltración.

Bruce había sido tomado a primeras horas de la mañana por un grupo de mercenarios en México altamente conocido por sus experimentos científicos inhumanos. El equipo había investigado para SHIELD como informadores exclusivos sobre este grupo en particular. Tony y Bruce habían trabajado en el aspecto técnico así que era un misterio por qué Bruce había puesto un pie fuera del motel en el que se habían quedado.

Todo lo que el arquero realmente sabía era por un video que mostraba a Bruce siendo tomado a las tres de la mañana, y le había llevado a Tony tres horas encontrar la ubicación de la camioneta, una hora para llegar al lugar y otras dos para finalizar la misión.

Al parecer fue el tiempo suficiente para que lastimaran a Bruce. O, como Steve acababa de revelar, un montón de tiempo para que Bruce _permitiera_ que le lo lastimaran.

El super soldado asintió con gravedad a la pregunta de Clint, confirmando lo que acababa de decir.

—Sí. Los videos muestran que a pesar de tener numerosas oportunidades, el Doctor Banner…— se interrumpió con amargura mientras miraba reprobatoriamente al hombre que se hundía cada vez más en el sofá— en realidad cooperó con los experimentos de los secuestradores y no intentó escapar.

Natasha dirigió una mirada ardiente a Bruce, que estaba observando escrupulosamente sus pulgares.

—¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó en voz baja, eficazmente consiguiendo un escalofrío en la espalda de Clint.

Bruce se abrazó más, trayendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y ocultando los puntos a lo largo de su cuello. Clint sabía que bajaban a su pecho también, pero la cicatriz desaparecía en el borde de la camisa que le había quitado uno de los "doctores" del grupo mercenario. La nueva camiseta de SHIELD que le habían puesto no hacía nada por ocultar las numerosas contusiones a lo largo de sus brazos, donde aguja tras aguja le habían enterrado durante los experimentos que hicieron con él. El Físico temblaba un poco, pero Clint no podía decir si era por las miradas de enojo que le estaban dando o porque tenía frío. Tal vez un poco de ambas cosas.

Cuando fue rescatado, Bruce había estado totalmente fuera de él, iba desde sumamente emocional y angustiado a una especie de estado de embriaguez feliz. Cuando todo lo que le habían inyectado se desvaneció de su cuerpo, fue un poco más coherente, pero Clint notó que parecía más emocional de lo habitual, incluso pareciendo un poco lloroso ante esas miradas. Tal vez el temblor fuera resultado de las drogas también.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Clint envolvió una manta alrededor de los hombros del hombre más pequeño, abandonando temporalmente la toalla que había utilizado para limpiar la cara sucia de Bruce, donde más moretones e hinchazón se hicieron evidentes. Aquello sólo servía para alimentar la rabia absoluta de Clint y tuvo que abstenerse de seguir preguntando. Aunque estuviera emocional, Bruce no sería menos obstinado en sus nociones ridículas de que contenía un monstruo que tenía que ser eliminado a toda costa.

Sin embargo, incluso Bruce no era lo suficientemente terco para permanecer en silencio cuando Natasha utilizaba su voz suave.

—No _cooperé_ — murmuró sonando como un niño caprichoso. Ante el estrechamiento de los ojos de Natasha sin embargo, se encogió un poco más, intentando que los rizos ocultaran su rubor y sus ojos amielados culpables, antes de añadir con timidez—, simplemente no luché contra ellos.

Cuando Natasha dio un paso amenazador hacia delante, Bruce alzó las manos de inmediato y se empujó más hacia el sofá.

—No estaba pensando con claridad, ¡lo juro!— su voz generalmente ronca ahora lo era más y se rompió en un falsete. Clint se sintió enfermo al pensar el por qué la voz de Bruce sonaba así.

Natasha lo examinó intensamente por un momento, pero después de unos segundos se echó hacía atrás, satisfecha de que Bruce en realidad no había utilizado su sarcasmo fulminante.

Clint realmente no podía culparla, incluso a pesar de la condición actual del Físico. Bruce era el tipo de persona con la que podías tener una conversación de una hora y luego te dabas cuenta de que dentro de ese lapso de tiempo, el Físico de aspecto inocente en realidad te había insultado unas veinte veces. Era experto en conseguirlo sin que te dieras cuenta. Todos los Vengadores conocían su sutil sentido del humor y podrían decir cuando lo tenía o no. Por lo general habían tenido momentos hilarantes cuando Bruce decía algo sarcástico a un extraño, desconocido o forastero, con una voz y emoción totalmente inexpresivo mientras que el resto intentaba no delatarse ante la víctima de Bruce que simplemente devolvía una sonrisa, inconsciente de haber sido insultado en su cara.

El hombre era también un genio para decir algo que parecía ser conmiserativo, pero era todo lo contrario.

Así que sí, Clint sabía por qué Natasha pensaba que Bruce era sincero esta vez.

Lo que de verdad era peor, era que el hombre había sido totalmente serio, pensando que lo que acababa de decir era un buen punto.

Natasha llegó a la misma conclusión y los músculos se contrajeron en su rostro.

—¿Piensas de alguna manera que eso hace todo mejor?— dijo señalando el rostro magullado de Bruce, los cortes en sus brazos y pecho. El hombre parpadeó con cautela, sintiendo el peligro detrás de la pregunta, y se mantuvo en silencio—. Bruce— continuó Natasha, con esa voz suave que era aterradora otra vez—, no fue una pregunta retórica.

Lo que salió de la garganta de Bruce fue un gemido lastimero y sus brazos se apretaron tanto alrededor de sí mismo que las puntas de sus dedos se volvieron blancas. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo y se inclinó tan lejos que parecía estarse doblando.

Clint reconoció las señales de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sabía que tanto Steve como Natasha lo sabían también.

Bruce se estaba cerrando en sí mismo, aunque un poco más emocional. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decían, sabía que las respuestas a sus preguntas serían exactamente las que ellos no querían, y que no era lo suficientemente valiente para mirarlos y discutirlo con ellos.

La simpatía se dibujó en el rostro de Natasha, pero Clint pudo ver que no iba a dejar las cosas así. El arquero estaba en la misma página. Mientras que en realidad no quería nada más que sentarse allí y darle comodidad a Bruce, simplemente no _podía_ dejar pasar esto. Le dolía saber que Bruce pensaba así de sí mismo y era necesario detenerlo. Clint no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir. De verdad no podía. Se sentía como si fuera a romperse mentalmente si tuviera que entrar de nuevo a una habitación donde Bruce estuviera temblando y sangrando mientras murmuraba "Todo está bi-bien, mi…mi cul-culpa. Malo. Necesito irme. Tengo que ir…irme…".

A Clint le importaba malditamente demasiado que Bruce se hiciera esto otra vez.

—¡ _No_ lo es, Bruce!— exclamó Natasha bruscamente; los pensamientos de Clint volaron rápidamente en una espiral, y el Físico en realidad se encogió—. Tampoco lo son ninguna de esas repugnantes razones que sé están flotando en tu cabeza.

Clint no pudo evitarlo y asintió a eso.

Aunque Bruce en realidad no había dicho una palabra, todos sabían por qué hizo lo que hizo. No hacía falta ser un genio para entenderlo. Los mercenarios les habían dicho sus locas creencias mientras Los Vengadores se infiltraron a la guarida para rescatar a Bruce.

Estaban tratando de eliminar a Hulk porque habían dicho que era una reencarnación de lucifer y era su misión purificar al mundo, un ser maligno a la vez. En lo personal, Clint pensó que habían visto uno o muchos episodios de _Supernatural_ y estaban lunáticos.

Y por supuesto, Bruce, conociendo el adorable aunque increíblemente frustrante odio a sí mismo, además de ser un autodestructivo al que Clint quería abrazar al mismo tiempo que golpearlo y meter algo de sentido común en ese grueso cráneo, había permitido a los mercenarios capturarlo. El grupo se caracterizaba por ese tipo de basura antes, que era una de las razones por las que habían sido enviados a México y atrapar a ese grupo ocultista. Incluso Clint se sintió un poco enfermo cuando vio las fotos de las escenas del crimen que habían dejado con anterioridad, pero cuando era su amigo, y más siendo el pequeño Bruce de todas las personas, lo llevó a otro nivel de personal. Y encima de todo, Bruce pensaba que no era tan malo lo que le hicieron a _él_.

Clint se tomó la cabeza en señal de frustración insoportable mientras miraba otra vez las heridas dolorosas que decoraban a Bruce.

—Doc— murmuró cerrando los ojos brevemente para intentar detener esa rabia loca que crecía ante lo que veía—. Doc, no puedes _hace_ r esto. _No_ _está bien_.

Bruce simplemente se mordió un labio, pero no respondió.

El arquero se enfadó por el simple hecho de que Bruce no veía lo que estaba mal. Desesperado, Clint necesitaba dejar claro ese punto al Físico, quien estaba en total desacuerdo con él y decidido a permanecer en un silencio enojado.

Clint se inclinó hacía delante en el escabel en el que estaba, justo a lado del sofá, gesticulando con las manos mientras hablaba para enfatizar sus puntos.

—Te _lastimaron_ , Bruce. No hicieron más que torturarte. ¿En qué _universo_ es posible pensar que eso está remotamente bien?

Esta vez, Bruce ladeó la cabeza al lado contrario de ellos, pero Clint vio lo que estaba tratando de ocultar. El desacuerdo persistente solamente con la forma en que su boca se endureció un poco y su mirada se abatió. Pudo haber dicho también que haría lo necesario para deshacerse de Hulk, y que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sin importar las consecuencias para sí mismo.

Y Clint no se pudo contener.

—¡MALDICIÓN!— gritó poniéndose de pie y agarrando el escabel del que se levantó para arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared al final de la sala de conferencias.

La consecuencia fue bastante espectacular. El asiento se destruyó en el impacto y la pared de verdad se abolló.

Clint se quedó allí, con el pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo rápido, absolutamente furioso. Sintió un destello de culpabilidad cuando Bruce se quejó en voz baja, odiando el ruido, pero todavía no se veía arrepentido, todavía pensando que ponerse en peligro era razonable, por lo que Clint no podía disculparse sólo por estar tan enojado y frustrado.

Tal vez no era el momento adecuado para hacer frente a esto, no con Bruce siendo más sensible a todo, pero Clint simplemente _no podía dejarlo pasar_.

Steve debió sentirse de la misma manera porque ni siquiera regañó al arquero. Fue entonces que Clint se dio cuenta de que Steve se apoyaba en la mesa y sus dedos agarraban la madera con tanta fuerza que la había marcado. Mientras tanto, Natasha se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y luego abrió los dedos, intentando aliviar su ira de manera más sutil, esa que era tan _Natasha_.

Sin embargo, Clint sabía que su propia furia podría _perderlo_ y destruiría todo a su alcance. Así que dio un silbido enojado y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, maldiciendo y cerrando los puños en sus muslos sólo por hacerlo, porque era mucho más productivo pasearse que malditamente intentar de convencer a Bruce que su vida era valiosa.

Clint cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento. Odiaba esto. Odiaba esto _tanto_. Su ira no era para con Bruce (aunque no dudaba que algo era dirigido al obstinado Físico), sino a la idea de Bruce pensando en esas cosas horribles. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo no veía lo mucho que todos lo querían y simplemente se percataba de lo malditamente importante que era? Sólo él, no Hulk, que se olvidara de Hulk por un jodido minuto y sólo pensara en _é_ l.

Volvió a mirar al hombre más pequeño en el sofá.

Bruce se estremecía de forma intermitente, pero ya no se mordía el labio. Ahora su boca era una línea endurecida, Clint no podía ver sus ojos. Bruce odiaba la confrontación, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión en algún momento cercano. Y Clint era incapaz de saber cómo cambiar eso.

Antes de que el arquero pudiera contemplar el gritarle a Bruce hasta que lo entendiera, la puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a Thor, Fury y Tony.

Clint había visto algunas cosas aterradoras en su vida. Pero de todos modos se inclinó lejos del ingeniero delante de los otros dos, la mano todavía en la puerta que se había abierto. Parecía mucho más alto sólo con la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba, todos los músculos endurecidos para hacerlo parecer increíblemente recto. Su expresión parecía extrañamente en blanco, pero Clint podía ver la manera en que su boca estaba echada hacía atrás, a la espera de romper todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, sus ojos castaños eran puramente aterradores. El arquero juró que si quedaba atrapado en esa mirada atravesaría sus propios ojos.

Y desde el aspecto de la misma, Bruce era el que estaba a punto a ser traspasado cuando la mirada de Tony se concentró en el Físico en el sofá.

Bruce inicialmente saltó cuando entraron esos tres, pero cuando Tony lo miró se marchitó absolutamente, deslizándose tan abajo en el sofá mientras llevaba sus rodillas tan cerca de su pecho que su frente casi las tocaba.

Tony no dijo una palabra. Y eso era simplemente aterrador. Entró en la habitación que se había quedado misteriosamente silenciosa. Fury se estiró como para agarrar la manga del ingeniero. Tony debió sentir el roce de dedos ya que, aunque parecería imposible, se endureció más.

Fury lo captó, pero no parecía muy feliz por ello mientras dejaba caer su mano. Su único ojo miró a Bruce. Clint era más que consciente (como todos) que Bruce no estaba en la lista de gente favorita de Fury porque según él Bruce era un peligro innecesario para Tony, aunque se veía triste por las heridas en el cuerpo de Bruce.

Thor francamente se veía devastado, los profundos ojos azules brillantes, pero Clint podía ver que apretaba los dientes, demostrando su ira ante lo que le habían hecho a Bruce y con mayor precisión, lo que Bruce _permitió_ que le hicieran.

Clint observó, de ese tipo de forma en se mira venir un accidente de coche, cómo Tony se paró frente al sofá casi casualmente, con los brazos cruzados. Y oh Dios, sus manos estaban inmóviles, lo que estaba mal en muchos niveles.

Se quedó mirando a Bruce, cuyos dedos no podían dejar de moverse ya que jugueteaban casi frenéticamente, y no miró a Tony y no parecía que iba a hacerlo incluso bajo amenaza de muerte. Clint podía sentir la diferencia en Bruce cuando Tony entró. A Bruce no le gustaba el argumento que había tenido con el resto de ellos, parecía contento de dejar claro que sentía haber hecho lo correcto. Con Tony, parecía adecuadamente acobardado y su rubor era de un rojo intenso que ya bajaba por su cuello. Clint finalmente pudo distinguir sus ojos amielados apenas asomándose bajo sus rizos despeinados, dirigiéndose a todos lados, como buscando una vía de escape, pero al darse cuenta de que no había una, se concentraron en la tela de sus pantalones tan fuerte que debió haberle dolido la cabeza. Brillaban un poco más ahora, obviamente angustiado de que su hermano mayor estuviera enojado con él.

Tony no habló durante varios segundos, simplemente estaba permitiendo que Bruce se retorciera cada vez más, ahora tirando de los hilos sueltos de la camiseta con nerviosismo. Entonces el ingeniero levantó un dedo y Clint pudo ver que Bruce tragó saliva.

—Tienes exactamente un minuto— la voz de Tony finalmente se unió a la atmósfera de tensión, por lo que se disparó hasta el cielo. Estaba desprovisto de su alegría habitual y era tan duro como un elemento real tangible—. Un minuto para explicar por qué saliste del motel en primer lugar, _y más vale que sea bueno_ — gruñó realmente y Clint se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de lo intimidante que el ingeniero podría ser sin un traje de Iron Man puesto—. Entonces vas a explicar _por qué_ lo que hiciste fue _malo_ y explicar _por qué_ no lo harás de nuevo. Y más vale que sea malditamente creíble.

El "O de lo contrario…" se dejó caer pesadamente, implicado en el aire cuando Tony giró la muñeca para ver su reloj.

—Ese minuto comienza ahora— dijo con el mismo tono incluso mientras miraba la cara de su Rolex.

El anuncio sorprendió a Bruce. De hecho lo suficiente para alzar la mirada, aunque no directamente a Tony.

—¿Es en se-serio?— preguntó con incredulidad, la voz se le quebró un poco otra vez.

Tony simplemente movió sus ojos hacía el Físico antes de mirar otra vez a su reloj.

—Cincuenta segundos.

La boca de Bruce en realidad se abrió y miró a Thor.

—¿Es en _serio_?

Thor le devolvió la mirada, por lo que Bruce se echó hacía atrás.

—Es en serio— declaró el semidiós.

—Cuarenta.

Bruce resopló mirando entre Thor y Tony como si realmente no pudiera creer que estaba teniendo una cuenta atrás y sin comprender que no había una broma oculta. Algo de su vergüenza se desvaneció para ser sustituida con indignación.

Esa era otra cosa. Bruce tenía una vena obstinada que podría superar incluso a Tony a veces. Era como si se pusiera en este modo raras veces y simplemente no podía apagarlo. Clint era muy consciente de que Bruce tenía esa particularidad en él, odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Mucho más sutilmente con Tony, pero ahí estaba,

Bruce se puso derecho, con una pierna descansando en el suelo y apenas reteniendo una mueca de dolor mientras miraba con incredulidad a Tony.

—¡Vamos, Tony! Esto es ridículo.

Tony ni siquiera miró a Bruce esta vez.

—Treinta.

Bruce se había quedado con Tony durante mucho tiempo. Todos habían visto más de una vez que Bruce, sin saberlo, seguía los pasos del ingeniero. Y a pesar de ello, Clint sabía que el hombre normalmente plácido tenía una racha muy persistente, lo que explicaba cómo pudo ser capaz de evitar al ejército durante tanto tiempo e incluso a SHIELD cuando desapareció después de lo de Sokovia.

Y fue que Clint vio que Bruce tenía las agallas para mirarse realmente ofendido y levantar una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasará cuando llegues a cero?— inquirió, mirando con una pizca de curiosidad (confiando en el _científico_ que había en él para seguir siendo curioso) y mitad con un ligero atrevimiento. De hecho, estaba _empujando_ a Tony y Clint realmente no podía entender _por qué_. No era lo que Bruce hacía. No empujaba a la gente tal como Tony hacía, sino que tendía a callarse si estaba enojado. Incluso si alguno estaba bajo el fuego, intentaba sacarlos de la situación o, si las cosas se ponían feas, de la manera más educada posible señalaba la cantidad de idiota que era la persona a la que atacaba.

No, esto era algo nuevo. Realmente no era el mejor momento para que Bruce lo hiciera.

El Físico llegó a la misma conclusión cuando lenta y laboriosamente, Tony levantó la vista de su reloj para dejar que su mirada quemara,quemara, quemara a Bruce.

Bruce palideció considerablemente y levantó las manos en un gesto de pacificación.

—¿Lo siento?— ofreció en voz baja, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso.

Se encogió más cuando Tony presionó una mano sobre su corazón, con una expresión exageradamente ofendida.

—Oh, no te disculpes por eso— dijo con una voz espeluznantemente feliz mientras agitaba su otra mano en el aire en un movimiento "elegante"—. Estaré _encantado_ de mostrarte. ¿VIERNES?— llamó, empujando su mano ante el lamentable "Realmente no tienes que…" mientras ponía el auricular en la oreja de Bruce—. Pon la proyección de pared. Sí, querida, esa.

En algún lugar en el fondo, Fury suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Has puesto a VIERNES en el sistema? Tenemos reglas y lo sabes, Stark.

—Entonces pagame para que les de un mejor sistema de seguridad— casi gruñó Tony antes de girarse despreocupadamente de nuevo mientras daba un paso atrás para que Bruce pudiera ver con claridad lo que se proyectaba en la pared—. ¿Qué opinas, Bruce?

Bruce arrastró la mirada a donde Tony le indicó gratamente, probablemente con la esperanza de apaciguar al millonario enfurecido. Entonces se congeló.

Clint, junto a los demás, también miraron la imagen. El arquero frunció el ceño rápidamente, apenas siendo capaz de distinguir las fórmulas y lo que diablos significaran las palabras escritas en un bucle ordenado.

Cuando a Bruce se le fue el aliento, lo supo. Los ojos amielados se abrieron con horror, mirando a Tony. Bruce parecía querer mirar con incredulidad, pero sabía muy bien lo que Tony estaba haciendo.

—Estás bromeando— susurró, pero sonaba como una suplica.

Fue entonces cuando Clint se percató y sólo tuvo que dejar que su boca se abriera. Steve lo hizo también a su lado, y Clint escuchó el desconcertado "Oh" de Natasha. Thor parecía confundido mientras Fury estaba más ansioso por la reacción que Bruce podría tener.

La cara de Tony se _endureció_ como Clint sólo le había visto un puñado de veces.

—Oye— gruñó deslizando su mano a lo largo de la otra muñeca para desplegar una pequeña pantalla holográfica en la pulsera negra que llevaba—, ¿acaso no querías ver lo que sucedería cuando llegara a cero? Felicidades, Bruce, lo tienes.

—¡Tony, no!— gritó Bruce e intentó saltar del sofá, pero se tambaleó hacía atrás porque sus piernas no podían sostenerlo— Tony, yo no dije eso, sólo pregunté _qué_ pasaría, hipotéticamente… ¡no quería una demostración!

Clint parpadeó al ver que Tony parecía extrañamente insensible a las súplicas de Bruce. Por lo general Tony _siempre_ cedía. E incluso Clint sabía que esto era un _enorme_ golpe bajo.

No sabía lo que representaba la proyección, pero sí sabía lo que era en general.

Investigación de Bruce. Sobre qué, Clint no tenía idea, pero sólo había unas pocas cosas por las que Bruce se ponía nervioso de haber perdido y Tony lo sabía. Como colega científico, Tony era más que consciente del trabajo que había sido usado en esas fórmulas y lo valiosa que era la investigación para Bruce. Diablos, Tony valoraba su propia investigación y se volvía francamente aterrador si alguien se metía con cualquier algoritmo con que el hubiera trabajado en su ordenador.

Pero Tony simplemente sacudió la cabeza firmemente hacia Bruce. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era un poquito amable, pero no daba espacio para la discusión.

—Sabías que no iba a venir aquí con una predicación hipotética, Bruce— dijo blandiendo un dedo sobre un botón de la pulsera que traía en la muñeca antes de continuar suavemente pero con firmeza—. Cero.

Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo por un momento hasta que lo que había proyectándose en la pared parpadeó y desapareció para ser sustituido por las palabras "147 Archivos Borrados". Se mostraba una y otra vez como burlándose de la habitación, o de un pequeño científico en particular.

Fue entonces que Clint sintió lástima real por Bruce. A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente que gritaba, se quejaba o incluso intentarían hacer frente a Tony antes de que hubiera presionado el botón, Bruce simplemente… se sentó allí. Mirando la línea intermitente como si pensara que todo era una broma y Clint se rompió un poco cuando sus desgarradores ojos tristes temblaron y los hombros se derrumbaron en estado de shock absoluto.

La voz baja y ronca de Bruce impregnó la habitación, pero sonaba tan fuerte en la atmósfera todavía mortal.

—Se fue— parecía como si quisiera poner un poco de cuestionamiento, pero ya lo sabía—. Mi investigación… durante seis meses… todo se ha ido.

Tony no cedió en absoluto, se quedó allí cuando Bruce le reprochó implícitamente.

El resto de ellos sólo se congeló, sin realmente saber qué hacer. Clint creía que no sería bueno interferir. Sentía lástima por Bruce, pero entendía la ira de Tony y el porqué lo hizo, sobre todo cuando volvió a mirar a Bruce, a cada corte en su cuerpo provocadas por haber sido sometido como si fuera un sub-humano. Cada vez que lo veía, Clint sentía la rabia subir a su cabeza y no era capaz de decirle a Tony que no debió haber hecho lo que hizo.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, Bruce apretó los dientes y cuando habló de nuevo, con cada palabra su voz se hacía más fuerte, más enojada.

—Mi investigación… de seis meses… _todo…se… fue…_.

Su pecho comenzó a agitarse dentro y fuera mientras intentaba mantener su respiración bajo control, pero su mirada, que todavía era angustiada, ahora contenía un elemento de traición e ira. No miraba a Tony, seguía mirando esas tres palabras en la pared, como si realmente no pudiera creerlo.

Fury inmediatamente caminó hacía Tony.

—Hora de salir, Stark.

—No— discutió Tony levantando un dedo y apuntándolo al Director—. Es hora de que todos ustedes salgan.

Fury le dirigió una mirada que cuestionaba su cordura, pero Clint supuso que Tony estaba acostumbrado.

El hombre alto con gabardina de cuero se alzó en toda su estatura y fulminó con la mirada a Tony, apuntando con su propio dedo al Físico en el sofá, quien era ajeno a todo lo que hacía Fury.

—Sé que chocamos todo el tiempo— dijo Fury lentamente, intentando parecer paciente, pero Clint pudo ver rápidamente cómo perdía esa paciencia, lo que normalmente sucedía estando con Tony—. Y sí, sé que tiene más control de lo que le he dado el crédito— tomó una respiración profunda y permitió que su ojo perforara los de Tony, intentando transmitir la fuerza de su declaración—. Pero el quedarte aquí y _burlarte_ del hombre que tiene a Hulk en su interior es estúpido, incluso para ti.

Tony hizo una mueca de desprecio sin dar marcha atrás en lo más mínimo y también señaló a Bruce.

—No estoy provocando al _hombre que tiene a Hulk en su interior_ — escupió las últimas palabras como un veneno y su brazo se sacudió mientras siguió señalando a Bruce—. Estoy dándole una conferencia a mi duro de todos los demonios _amigo_ que logra que mis habilidades de auto preservación se vean como si yo hubiera escrito el manual de Salud y Seguridad Laboral, y apreciaría que todos ustedes nos den algo de privacidad.

Eso llamó la atención de Bruce y sus ojos se movieron hasta Tony con una mirada desgarrada entre la sorpresa de que todavía lo defendía a pesar de todo, y entre la frustración por lo que el ingeniero acababa de hacer.

Fury fulminó a Tony sin decir una palabra, simplemente dejó que su aura le dijera al millonario lo estúpido que estaba siendo.

Tony levantó las cejas con altivez, no estaba cerca de estar a la altura de Fury, pero nunca dejó que lo perturbara en una discusión.

—Ah, y cuando digo que lo apreciaría, estoy diciendo malditamente que se larguen de aquí.

Una vez más, Fury no se movió y los dos continuaron mirándose intensamente, cada uno negándose a retroceder. El Director parecía a punto de arrastrar a Tony fuera si era necesario y Tony parecía a punto de convocar la armadura de Iron Man para sacar a Fury por sí mismo si el hombre no se echaba atrás y pronto.

—¡Bien!— aplaudió Steve y se abrió paso entre los dos, volviéndose hacía Fury. Clint estaba seguro que el super soldado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo conscientemente, sólo estaba tomando el lado de Tony de forma automática y formando una barrera protectora para el ingeniero—. Creo que sólo vamos a tener un poco de respiraciones profundas y menos amenazas corporales— rió, intentando hacer una broma, pero cuando Fury continuó sin inmutarse, se puso serio rápidamente con una pequeña risa incómoda antes de aplaudir de nuevo—. Eh, Director Fury, sé que realmente no quieres, pero creo que todos debemos dar a Tony y a Bruce un tiempo para trabajar en esto.

A pesar de parecer imposible, la mirada de Fury se oscureció.

Steve suspiró, haciendo un gesto suave hacía Bruce.

—Dale el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por tu ahijado, es lo menos que se merece de ti.

—No soy su ahijado— exclamó Tony inmediatamente, más indignado que enojado.

Steve le envió una mirada por encima del hombro, que Tony regresó, en absoluto intimidado por el regaño en la mirada de Steve.

—¿Puedes apegarte a una sola batalla por el momento?— inquirió el rubio en un tono de reprimenda emergente en su voz. Tony gruñó pero pareció consentir el argumento— Gracias— rodó los ojos el soldado.

Tony le lanzó una mirada rebelde.

—No es lo que estabas buscando— gruñó de nuevo mirando otra vez a Bruce.

Steve asintió agradablemente.

—Claro, Tony— dijo dándole al ingeniero una suave sonrisa.

El millonario no sabía si estaba siendo condescendiente con él o no, pero no sabría como reaccionar si lo era.

Fury sacudió la mandíbula hacía atrás y adelante a lo que Steve había dicho, pero miró una vez más a Bruce.

El Físico no se había movido, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando en un ritmo constante. Clint realmente no podía entender cómo Fury podía verlo como una amenaza. Para Tony de todas las personas, era sólo histéricamente divertido de verdad.

Con un profundo respiro, Fury cerró el ojo un momento antes de mirar a Steve como atravesándolo.

—Esperaré fuera de la puerta— dijo, aunque su tono era el descaradamente claro hasta qué punto no quería irse y dejar Tony a solas con Bruce.

Tony resopló y parecía a punto de lanzar algún tipo de insulto, pero Steve saltó de inmediato.

—Nos quedaremos también— dijo el Capitán gratamente, ganándose una mirada sucia del ingeniero, pero felizmente la ignoró. El soldado hizo un gesto con la mano a los demás—. Vamos.

Clint asintió aceptando que en realidad deberían haberse ido desde que Tony lo dijo. Por lo general le daría gran placer quedarse allí y molestar al excéntrico millonario, pero esta era una circunstancia donde Tony necesitaba apoyo y hacerlo por su cuenta.

A decir verdad, el arquero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que se pudiera para traspasar el grueso cráneo de Bruce para que cuidara de sí mismo y acabara con esa maldita teoría de que era un monstruo.

* * *

Tony no podía recordar alguna vez que hubiera estado tan enojado con alguien que le importaba. Y estaba listo para rasgar el mundo con su furia. Y no se tranquilizaría a corto plazo ante la terquedad de Bruce o al ver el estado de su hermanito de ciencia. Después de haber sido limpiado un poco, las numerosas contusiones y cortes eran el recordatorio constante de los pensamientos internos de Bruce sobre sí mismo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Thor, Tony volvió su atención a su hermano pequeño.

Con todo el mundo fuera, Bruce se encontró con los ojos de Tony y supo en ese momento que estaba en problemas.

Por lo general, Bruce tendía a dar marcha atrás con él, pero no esta vez. Era evidente en Tony, pero el ingeniero se negó a sentir ninguna culpa cuando los ojos de Bruce temblaron, así como su boca mientras la abría para hablar.

—¡No tenías derecho a hacerlo!— gritó con la voz temblorosa. Parecía que quería ponerse de pie, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba demasiado para hacerlo.

Tony lo miró de vuelta.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto?— replicó Tony— ¿Por qué necesitarías investigaciones sobre cómo deshacerte de Hulk cuando tienes a tus nuevos amigos mercenarios que lo harán por ti?— se encogió de hombres con sarcasmo—. Claro, podría resultar un poco difícil por las agujas y la tracción, pero eres como un genio; estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de ser autodestructivo de alguna manera.

Bruce le dio una mirada acuosa y habló con la voz quebrada.

—Eso fue grosero— dijo como si fuera el peor insulto que se le ocurrió para el ingeniero.

Eso hizo que Tony sintiera un poco de pena. Incluso después de haber eliminado su investigación y haber sido brutalmente sarcástico con él, Bruce no lo insultaría, todavía respetándolo mucho.

Sin embargo, Tony se mantuvo firme.

—No te lo compro, Bruce— dijo señalando con un dedo al suelo con firmeza, enfatizando su punto—. Me _ocultaste_ esa investigación. Conocías las estadísticas de cómo cualquiera de esos experimentos podrían lastimarte, pero lo hiciste de todos modos. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando lo encontré en la base de datos mientras te buscaba a ti— se inclinó entrando en el espacio de Bruce, por lo que éste se encogió cruzando sus brazos. Tony señaló con su mano cada frase que siguió—. No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso. No tenías derecho a escaparte del motel, incluso cuando te dije específicamente que _no_ —. Bruce se encogió ante eso, y Tony lo tomó en cuenta para hacerle frente más tarde—. Y sabías muy _bien_ que no tenías derecho a dejar que esos lunáticos te apresaran para luego volver aquí y decir: "Hey chicos, no se molesten, hice lo correcto", ¡porque no lo _hiciste_! Tú eres primero, Bruce. Por encima de todo. _Todo_ — gritó la última palabra, escupiendo un poco de saliva, los ojos negros de furia que crecía mientras hablaba, dándose cuenta de la verdad de sus propias declaraciones.

Bruce le miró debajo de sus rizos con un deslumbramiento bastante vicioso, pero fue sustituido por un brillo; sin embargo no quiso inclinarse adelante para enfrentar a Tony.

—No voy a ceder en esto, Tony— le espetó de nuevo—. Si creo que algo va a deshacerse de Hulk, tengo el derecho de hacer lo necesario para lograrlo.

Algo hizo clic en Tony y dio un puñetazo en el brazo del sofá.

—¿Incluso si eso significa lastimarte o matarte en el proceso?— exclamó.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de Bruce, pero Tony era consciente de que no era de miedo. Era simplemente que no le gustaba la confrontación, y más aún, no le gustaba estar en desacuerdo con él, así que muy rara vez lo hacía tan descaradamente.

Pero en lugar de ceder o hablar, Bruce se mantuvo en silencio. Abrazó sus rodillas de nuevo en el sofá, se giró para no ver a Tony, cruzado de brazos e incluso volviendo la cara para mirar la pared a su lado.

Lo que realmente hizo que la rabia de Tony aumentara.

—Bruce— sentenció entre dientes—. Quiero respuestas y desde el principio: ¿Por qué dejaste el motel?

El Físico no dijo una palabra. Sólo sollozó suavemente sin dejar de endurecer su rostro, dejando que Tony supiera lo mucho que se aferraba a lo que hizo y sólo intentara zafarse de la situación.

Era algo que Bruce hacía cuando las conversaciones eran demasiado para él. Por lo general Tony cedía. Se habían producido una gran cantidad de ese tipo de conversaciones desde que Bruce regresó después de lo de Ultrón. Tony daba una conferencia sobre cómo Bruce no era un monstruo, sobre lo importante _que_ era, que tenía que hacer un balance de su propia salud y no sólo ir a hacer las cosas que podrían lastimarlo. La mayoría de las veces Bruce se encerraba en su caparazón, porque no estaba de acuerdo, pero no fue capaz de argumentar esta vez con Tony.

También por lo general, Tony cedía también en eso, dándole a Bruce su espacio. El ingeniero había esperado que sus palabras se filtraran gradualmente, pero por lo que había pasado hoy, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que realmente había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

No ahora, sin embargo. Tony no se daría por vencido. Determinó que esta sería la última vez que esta maldita conversación tendría lugar. Requería medidas más desesperadas. Tony tenía que conseguir que Bruce se rompiera y hablara, porque si no lo hacía, Tony no podría refutar las locas cosas que se balanceaban en su cabeza.

No perdería a Bruce por segunda vez. Casi lo había arruinado la primera. ¿Pero que sucediera de nuevo porque _Bruce_ no se consideraba digno de atención o amor? ¿Tony no había sido capaz de demostrarle lo especial que era? Entonces sí, Tony sabía que lo perdería por completo.

Así que sí, lo que haría a continuación sería duro. Pero podía hacerle frente incluso si hería y alejaba a Bruce. Lo que no podría soportar era perder a su hermanito porque el maldito hombre se negaba a salvarse a sí mismo en su intento de ahogar a Hulk.

Se preocupaba por Bruce demasiado para dejar que eso ocurriera. Había hecho tantas cosas mal en su vida, pero en esto no se iba a equivocar. Y Bruce lo merecía así que estaba bien. Se merecía el mundo en lo que se refería a Tony.

Y Tony haría bien las cosas, de una manera u otra.

—Lo siento, Grandote— murmuró endurecidamente cuando vio que Bruce todavía no le miraba—. Pero me has dejado con pocas opciones aquí, amigo.

Bruce parpadeó mirando lentamente por encima del hombro.

—¿Lo siento por qué…? ¡TONY!

La cara del hombre más joven era de tal shock cuando Tony fácilmente lo levantó por debajo de los brazos, consciente de las lesiones de Bruce, se giró y lo plantó en la mesa de conferencias de tal manera que si hubiera sido en cualquier otra circunstancia, el ingeniero se habría reído.

Así las cosas, Tony estaba lejos de estar en un estado de ánimo de risa.

—¡Tony!— exclamó Bruce de nuevo, al pasar de una sacudida eléctrica a la indignación por haber sido levantado a una posición sentada en la mesa. De inmediato se retorció, pero Tony anticipó el movimiento y mantuvo sus manos firmemente en la cintura de Bruce sin dejar que se moviera.

Tony se habría apoderado de los brazos de Bruce, pero sabía cómo de magullado lo habían dejado los mercenarios y lo que había malditamente empezado todo esto.

Bruce gritó en estado de shock al darse cuenta de que Tony lo había inmovilizado. La única manera de que realmente hubiera podido zafarse del agarre del ingeniero sería dándole un buen golpe en el pecho, pero Tony era más que consciente de que Bruce no haría eso.

A pesar de que había tenido una larga curación desde la operación para extirpar el reactor de arco, todavía sentía el dolor fantasma y sabía que Bruce se sentiría peor si lo empujaba.

Aunque se sintió un poco culpable por jugar con la gentileza de Bruce, así como de su estado emocional (si fuera en cualquier otro momento, Bruce podría haber intentando empujarlo de alguna manera, dar una fulminante replica antes de desaparecer), pero estaba decidido a hacer de esto una lección.

Bruce tiró de las mangas y sí, eso lastimó a Tony porque era lo que Bruce hacía siempre de tácita manera pidiendo que Tony se detuviera.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero no— murmuró tristemente el genio, lo que hizo que los gritos de Bruce se volvieran más angustiados, intentando zafarse, pero fue inútil. Cuando no era Hulk, Bruce no se acercaba ni siquiera a la fuerza de Tony, por lo que no sería capaz de zafarse por fuerza pura.

De una u otra forma, Bruce necesitaba hablar. En realidad no había hablado en absoluto de lo ocurrido durante la batalla contra Ultron (aparte de lo que pasó entre él y Natasha) y Tony era más que consciente de que Bruce estaba siendo más autodestructivo que nunca. La investigación era una dolorosa prueba de ello.

Mientras que la manera estaba siendo un poco cruel, Tony consideró que era más amable que ver a su hermanito implosionando lentamente.

Así que, a pesar de la desesperada y jadeante rasgadura en su corazón y lo difícil que resultaba respirar por la opresión en el pecho, Tony se mantuvo fuerte.

—Tony— gimió Bruce mirando a su hermano mayor al punto de delatarse con una sola expresión—. Déjame ir. Por favor, Tony. Por… por favor.

Tony sabía que Bruce no tenía miedo, a pesar del tartamudeo. Si el ingeniero pensó por un minuto que estaba asustando al hombre más bajo, tendría que soltarlo al instante. No, Bruce estaba molesto por ser confrontado por Tony al ver la cantidad de enojo que salía de él. El ingeniero sabía que su hermanito de ciencia _odiaba_ decepcionarlo, no importaba lo mucho que intentara ocultarlo.

Tony también sabía que Bruce se hundía al ser sacado de su lugar de seguridad. A Bruce no le gustaba no tener un apoyo en la espalda, ya fuera sólo el respaldo o la pared. Le hacía más difícil enroscarse en sí mismo, que era la idea en primer lugar de Tony para intentar que Bruce jodidamente _hablara_.

—No hasta que hables—. Tony estaba ligeramente inclinado, justo en la cara y el espacio de Bruce, por lo que el pequeño Físico dejó caer su mirada, dejando de lado las mangas de Tony para abrazarse a sí mismo intentando, _intentando_ encontrar un lugar para esconderse—. Primera pregunta, ¿Por qué dejaste el motel cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?

Bruce se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, respirando más inestablemente, enviando sus rizos con mucho polvo por todas partes.

Tony apretó los dientes con frustración, pero siguió adelante, sabiendo que tenía que empujar a Bruce al borde para que las malditas paredes que usaba para lastimarse se destruyeran.

—Bruce— dijo con voz aguda de advertencia, agachando la cabeza para tratar de atrapar la mirada del hombre más bajo—. Te _dije_ que pensaba que estábamos siendo observados. Te _dije_ que no me dejaras sin apoyo porque sabía que no ibas a cambiar con tantos civiles cerca. Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

Bruce calmó el retorcer el dobladillo de su camisa, y entonces levantó su mano derecha para intentar ocultar su rostro detrás de ella.

Tony no perdió el tiempo en interceptar esa mano, suavemente pero con firmeza por la muñeca.

—¡Tony!— exclamó Bruce intentando liberarse, pero Tony siguió el movimiento con el fin de no lastimar al Físico, pero manteniendo un asimiento de él. Sólo aumentó la agitación de Bruce cuando el genio sentía que sabía que estaba siendo arrastrado a la exposición, a pesar de no querer nada más que acurrucarse en sí mismo y no enfrentarse a lo que había hecho.

—Vas a enfrentar esto, Bruce. No más huir. Vamos a hablar de esto porque necesito entender qué _infiernos_ pasó por tu cabeza para pensar que sólo podías dejar que te llevaran y lastimaran, y vas a explicar _muy bien_ el maldito razonamiento que tengas para ello—. Cuando Bruce sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza, la voz de Tony se endureció—. Vas a entenderlo. Nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte, ¿me escuchas? _Nadie_. Voy a poner en un hospital a cualquiera que diga lo contrario. Eres importante, Bruce— con las siguientes palabras, Tony sacudió la muñeca de Bruce con énfasis—. _Tú_ lo eres. No Hulk o la maldita destrucción de él. Sólo… _tú_. Por encima de todo lo demás. De _todo_ — sintió la rabia quemarlo de nuevo ante lo que le hicieron y se encontró deseando, una vez más, haber tomado al maldito grupo mercenario con más malicia—. Te lo voy a hacer entender esta vez, te guste o no, Bruce.

Bruce volvió a estremecerse, pero Tony sabía que no iba a cambiar. Sobre todo porque el ingeniero tenía la confianza de saber que Bruce nunca permitiría que eso sucediera. Era un entendimiento mutuo entre ellos. Tony sabía que Bruce nunca le haría daño, y Bruce sabía que Tony nunca le haría daño.

El Físico intentó desplomarse para no tener que mirar los ojos de Tony, pero Tony podía ver su expresión. Su labio estaba siendo torturado duramente para tratar de detener lo frustrados quejidos que se convertían en gritos cada vez que Bruce intentaba apartarse y se daba cuenta de que todavía no podía escapar.

Tony suspiró en frustración y pena, pero aún así empujando hacía delante, no importaba cuánto se rompía su corazón.

—Puedes tardarte el tiempo que quieras, Bruce. No tengo prisa.

Hubo un sollozo distinto con esas palabras, pero el hombre más bajo no podía mirar hacia arriba y Tony cerró los ojos, abrumado por las emociones. Maldita sea, Bruce no estaba entendiendo. Tenía que hacer de algún modo que Bruce _viera_ lo que él veía y lo mucho que estaba rompiendo a todo el mundo, rompiendo a _Tony_ , porque quería al pequeño nerd, maldición, y ver esto era demasiado. No iba a verlo de nuevo. No iba a permitir que Bruce sufriera así de nuevo, porque Bruce nunca, _nunca_ debería tener que sentirlo otra vez.

Soltó la muñeca de Bruce, se adelantó y tomó su mejilla derecha, lentamente dirigiendo esa mirada hacia él.

—Tony— gimió Bruce en una súplica.

El genio se encogió por dentro, pero no permitiría que el malestar de Bruce lo disuadiera como de costumbre.

—Bruce, vamos. Mírame, amigo— cuando Bruce todavía no lo miró, con los hombros comenzando a temblar, Tony le dio una palmadita a su mejilla—. Vamos, Bruce. Ahora.

Tony sabía la cantidad de respeto que Bruce le tenía para obedecerlo realmente. A pesar de que Tony estaba destinado a ser un rebelde, estaba también consciente de la cantidad que Bruce desafiaba a los que le rodeaban y el genio sentía una verdadera puñalada de agradecimiento al tener en cuenta que Bruce no lo haría con él.

Los ojos amielados llorosos finalmente se arrastraron hasta encontrar su mirada. Antes de que pudiera apartarla de nuevo, Tony se agachó para sostenerla.

—Hey, hey— murmuró, dando una suave caricia a sus cabello, lo que le valió una expresión de sorpresa, como si Bruce no pudiera creer que Tony no estaba tan enojado para hacerle algo así. Tony sonrió suavemente—. Quiero que sólo me escuches por un segundo, Bruce. ¿Está bien?

Después de unos segundos, Bruce hizo un gesto vacilante, pero sus ojos temblaban y brillaban con más fuerza.

Tony le dio otra suave palmadita en la mejilla.

—Gracias— dijo en voz baja—. Ahora, sé lo que mucho que no quieres hablar. Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar esta vez, amigo—. Cuando los ojos de Bruce volvieron a temblar, le dio otra palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla—. Vamos, mi pequeño hermanito de ciencia, sólo contesta mi pregunta: ¿por qué dejaste el motel?

Poco a poco, Bruce comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y por primera vez, Tony captó la mirada de miedo, pero no por él. Temía lo que sería revelado.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado. ¿Qué en el mundo había hecho que Bruce se fuera? ¿Lo obligaron de alguna manera? ¿Lo amenazaron? Si era así, Tony desecharía el hospital y destruiría a los mercenarios.

—¿Qué tal esto?— sonrió alentadoramente— Una palabra, amigo. ¿Puedes darme sólo una palabra?—. Cuando Bruce cerró los ojos y respiró de manera temblorosa, Tony suspiró con frustrada ternura, pero no iba a ceder. Rozó suavemente los rizos de Bruce de su cara—. Vamos, Grandote, tienes que trabajar conmigo. No puedo hacerte entender ciertas cosas si no hablas conmigo, ¿no?

Hubo un momento de silencio. La mayoría de la gente se habría rendido, pero Tony sabía que Bruce necesitaba unos segundos para hablar. Fue cuando Bruce se apoyó inconscientemente en el contacto de Tony que éste supo que por fin iba a hacerlo.

Suavemente, con la voz entrecortada, mirando a todos lados menos a Tony, Bruce susurró:

—Su…Sudáfrica.

Y todo tuvo sentido.

—Viste el video de vigilancia de lo que pasó en Sudáfrica— suspiró Tony. Bruce asintió temblorosamente y con los ojos cerrados de nuevo—. A pesar de que prometiste no hacerlo— continuó con la voz más grave.

Tony había visto llorar a Bruce un puñado de veces desde que se conocieron. Después del Mandarín, una vez que había despertado de una horrible pesadilla sobre la muerte de su madre, y cuando Tony le había llevado a casa después de Sokovia por nombrar algunas.

Era como si las últimas palabras de Tony hubieran destruido la pared.

Con un parpadeo, las lágrimas finalmente cayeron de los ojos de Bruce mientras bajaba la cabeza, la boca tirando hacía atrás en sollozos silenciosos. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y su brazo izquierdo se envolvió más en sí mismo.

Fue el punto de ruptura para Tony también.

Sin decir una palabra, levantó a Bruce más cerca del borde de la mesa para envolverlo entre sus brazos con más facilidad. La maleabilidad de Bruce le permitía hacer cualquier cosa, y cuando tiró suavemente la cabeza de Bruce contra sí, éste enterró su cara en su hombro y Tony acomodó suavemente sus brazos para que pudieran rodear su cuello. Envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de Bruce y usó su mano izquierda para acunar la cabeza llena de rizos.

—Lo siento— murmuró Tony en voz baja y un poco apretada debido a la opresión en la garganta—. Siento haberte gritado y siento haberte molestado, ¿si? Sólo quería que me escucharas. No quiero que llores. Vamos, amigo, todo está bien. Lo siento. No gritaré más, lo prometo.

Besó suavemente los rizos de Bruce y simplemente se abrazó a su hermanito, meciéndose un poco porque sabía lo mucho que Bruce disfrutaba de los movimientos suaves. No presionó para que Bruce hablara de nuevo. En cierto modo, Tony sabía ahora lo que había sucedido.

Bruce, que tenía una buena dosis de morbo insaciable, observó la batalla entre Hulk y Veronica. Obviamente angustiado al ver lo que casi le había hecho a Tony, se volvió temerario ante su desesperación y a propósito se dejó capturar por los mercenario para que experimentaran con él. Había estado tan ansioso de deshacerse de Hulk que se había puesto en peligro imprudentemente por una loca esperanza de que ellos fueran capaces de hacer lo que él no podía: librarlo de Hulk para siempre, y al infierno las consecuencias para él.

—Oh, Bruce— murmuró Tony cerrando los ojos mientras sostenía al pequeño Físico más estrechamente.

No sabía cómo el pequeño científico conseguía contraer su pecho como si corazón estuviera fallando, pero Bruce parecía tener un arte en ello. Sólo _dolía_ como el demonio pensar que Bruce se sometía voluntariamente a eso.

Tony sabía que no era el ejemplo de la autoconservación, pero nunca _permitió_ a nadie hacer lo que quisiera hacer con él. No importaba la cantidad de culpa que había sentido en esa cueva en Afganistán, ni una sola vez aceptó la tortura.

Un audible sollozo, amortiguado por su hombro, sonó seguido por un hilo de voz ronca:

—Lo si-siento…

Tony sabía por qué Bruce se estaba disculpando, por lo que no se molestó en hacer que lo especificara.

—No estoy enojado contigo por romper tu promesa, enano— murmuró cariñosamente, empujándose ligeramente hacia atrás para poder mirar a Bruce, sin embargo, en cuanto Bruce estuvo lejos de la seguridad de sus hombros, miró hacia abajo, ocultando su rostro—. Por lo que _estoy_ enfadado es por ponerte en peligro— sonrió con malicia y agregó—. Sé que podría ser el mayor hipócrita por decir esto, pero realmente deberías decir lo que te molesta antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Bruce resopló sin ganas y Tony se sintió muy orgulloso cuando voluntariamente lo miró, los ojos amielados todavía llenos de vergüenza, pero con un poco de humor.

Tony sonrió.

—No tienes que decir una palabra, ¿verdad? Puedes decirlo todo con una expresión.

Bruce le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa tímida, antes de mirar sus manos que estaban de vuelta en su regazo, jugando con la parte inferior de su camisa.

El ingeniero suspiró, dándose cuenta de que la verdadera batalla aún no había sido ganada. Bueno, él era Tony Stark. No le conocían por renunciar cuando las cosas se ponían incómodas.

—Bruce, sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para controlar a Hulk e incluso en deshacerte de él porque eso es lo quieres— dijo en voz baja—. Pero no a costa de tu salud, amigo. Y menos que tú lo provoques.

Bruce se mordió un labio y bajó la cabeza con los hombros encorvándose.

El ingeniero no sería disuadido en lo más mínimo, así que volvió a la carga con la voz más firme pero no menos amorosa.

—Vas a detener esto, Bruce. No vas a exponerte al daño sólo porque piensas que podrías deshacerte de Hulk. _Tú_ eres la máxima prioridad. No la erradicación del Frijolito Verde, ¿lo tienes?

Bruce no dijo una palabra. Tony supo que no estaba entendiéndolo cuando se encorvó tan bajo que debía dolerle el cuello. El millonario suspiró, pero antes de que ser invadido por la desesperanza, fue golpeando con una idea. Aunque no era la manera que quería seguir porque no convencería a Bruce de su propia importancia, podría ser suficiente para detener a Bruce de ser tan autodestructivo. En este punto, podría tomar este camino y luego trabajar en la autoestima del Físico. Por el momento lo más importante era mantener a Bruce seguro, de mercenarios y de sí mismo.

Ladeó la cabeza y no pudo evitar ser golpeado con una oleada de afecto mientras estudiaba al hombre más bajo delante de él. Bruce sollozaba en voz baja y sus dedos jugueteaban juntos, los ojos amielados ocultos por los rizos desordenados.

Bruce se había convertido en su hermano en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y se maldeciría a sí mismo si dejaba que le ocurriera algo más.

—Está bien, sé que he dicho esto en todas las formas posibles. Italiano, alemán, francés, Klingon y más, así que voy a probar una ruta diferente. ¿Qué harías si hubiera sido yo el que hiciera lo que tú hiciste hoy?

Eso llamó la atención de Bruce. Echó un vistazo desde bajo sus rizos, todavía mordiéndose un labio.

—Uh…— musitó bajito, con las lágrimas todavía frescas en sus ojos, pero Tony sabía que no podía dejarlo ir y simplemente mimarlo ahora. Tenía que darle esta lección. Hasta _entonces_ podía consentir a su hermanito de ciencia con todo su corazón.

—No finjas que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo porque sé que lo haces— añadió y para intentar relajar a Bruce un poco más y tal vez lo _escuchara_ , chocó su cabeza en la sien de Bruce juguetonamente—. Sé que hay un genio ahí, no importa lo mucho que lo niegues.

Bruce se sonrojó ante eso y se retorció, pero de nuevo se percató de que estaba atrapado, la mano derecha de Tony firme en su cintura, así que no volvió a retorcerse.

—Vamos, Bruce— dijo Tony con firmeza—. ¿Qué sentirías si yo me dejara herir porque creo que es por el bien de los demás? Si pensara que eso evitaría lastimarte, ¿cómo te sentirías?

Bruce se retorció de nuevo, pero no para escapar. Más bien era porque estaba incómodo con la pregunta.

—Bruce— advirtió Tony, haciéndole saber que no iría a ninguna parte hasta que respondiera.

El Físico sollozó, alzó un puño para frotar su ojo izquierdo.

—Es diferente— murmuró.

Tony levantó una ceja.

—¿Así que tú me importas más a mí de lo que yo te importo a ti? ¿Es lo que estás diciendo?

Aunque sabía que no era eso lo que Bruce estaba dando a entender, tenía que lograr que Bruce viera la ridiculez detrás de esa declaración, aunque ello alterara al Físico, sobre todo en su estado actual.

Como era de esperar, los ojos de Bruce se agrandaron de inmediato y Tony frunció el ceño dolorosamente cuando nuevas lágrimas se desbordaron de las mejillas del Físico.

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir, Tony! ¡Te juro que no quise decir eso!— casi sollozó con el rostro absolutamente abatido.

Tony inmediatamente lo abrazó de nuevo y esta vez Bruce le echó los brazos al cuello, llorando abiertamente en su hombro.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Shh— calmó Tony, frotando suavemente con una mano la estremecida espalda de Bruce—. Estoy señalando que eso no tiene _sentido_ , amigo. Vamos, Grandote, no llores— presionó otro beso en los rizos del hombre más bajo y apoyó su cabeza en ellos—. No llores. Lo sé, lo sé, amigo, shhh. Respira profundamente. Eso es todo, respira profundamente.

Como Tony sabía que lo haría, Bruce respondió a su voz, respiró suavemente y se tranquilizó aunque sus brazos se negaron a aflojar el agarre en el cuello del ingeniero. Los labios de Tony se arquearon con cariño ante ese hecho. Quería decir en ese momento todo lo malditamente especial que era Bruce para él y hasta que punto significaba para él, pero simplemente no podía abrir la boca. Era una maldición suya. Muchas veces, cuando quería decir sentimientos importantes, él sólo… no podía encontrar la manera. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que había algo rebuscado desde dentro que hacía que las palabras se ahogaran en su pecho sin hacer el camino a la garganta.

Cuando Bruce se apoyó en él, sin embargo, Tony lo abrazó con fuerza y pensó que eso estaba bien. Podía vivir con esto.

Sorprendentemente, fue Bruce el que rompió el pacífico silencio.

—No me gusta cuando vienes todo lógico en mí. De verdad no me conviene.

Tony de plano se rió de eso antes de ladear la cabeza y mirarlo.

—¿En serio? Creo que eso me hace atractivo, como un maestro sabio, ya sabes.

Bruce resopló y Tony pudo sentir que la tensión salía de él, ya que estaban mostrándose como habitualmente lo hacían. Sonrió ante ello, pero tenía que asegurarse de que su plan había funcionado.

—Así que— comenzó dando a la espalda de Bruce una palmada—, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?

—Hombre de negocios— rió Bruce entre dientes, pero no se apartó de los brazos de Tony.

—Hippie— disparó Tony de vuelta, lo que le valió una risa acuosa. Sonriendo para sí mismo, simplemente se sintió feliz de que inexplicablemente podía conseguir que Bruce se riera en uno de sus momentos más bajos—. Ahora, cada vez que tengas una de esas brillantes ideas tuyas, abordarlo conmigo primero— poco a poco separó a Bruce y mantuvo sus manos sobre sus hombros, bajó la mirada para verlo con severidad—. ¿De acuerdo?

Bruce se sonrojó y retorció de nuevo, pero Tony pudo ver algo de rebeldía.

—Soy un hombre adulto, Tony— murmuró sonrojándose más—. No necesito supervisión.

—No lo llames así entonces— se encogió Tony de hombros de manera amistosa—. Llámalo colaboración.

Bruce dio un pequeño resoplido de risa. Lentamente se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Tony, y esta vez no parpadeó. Tony estaba impresionado por la cantidad de fuerza y calidez en esa suave mirada.

—De acuerdo— dijo Bruce con la suave sonrisa abriéndose paso por su rostro todavía manchado de lágrimas.

El alivio absoluto inundó a Tony y en realidad sentía que podía colapsar ya que su cuerpo se sintió débil. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había estado mientras se contenía a sí mismo, ni de la cantidad de miedo que sentía al creer que no _podría_ hacer entender a Bruce.

El hecho de que quería ver a Bruce sonreír de nuevo porque nada le hacía más feliz, le hizo limpiar la cara del hombre más bajo con su manga.

El resultado fue instantáneo.

—¡Tony!— rió Bruce, golpeando suavemente su mano de inmediato— No estás ayudando, ¿sabes?

Se sonrojó de nuevo cuando Tony simplemente esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa hacia él. Sin embargo, cuando Tony extendió sus brazos, toda la cara de Bruce se iluminó, absolutamente emocionado de haber sido perdonado. Le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo y Tony no pudo evitar reírse con la manera en que Bruce se enterró contra él cariñosamente.

Sí, Bruce era tan malditamente especial para él.

Después de unos momentos, Bruce habló con algo de ese descaro suyo.

—¿Puedes, ya sabes…? ¿Puedes dejarme bajar ahora?

Tony rió y lo apretó con más fuerza, no lo suficiente para causarle algún dolor por las heridas.

—Nop— respondió haciendo estallar la P.

—¿No?

—Estás castigado para siempre.

El jadeo indignado que salió de Bruce fue uno de las cosas más destacadas de la semana de Tony.

—¡ _No_ puedes castigarme!

—Ya lo hice, Grandote.

—¡No!

—Ya lo hice también.

—¡No!

—Puedo hacer esto todo el día, Brucie— se burló Tony.

—¿Y crees que yo no puedo?— disparó Bruce también, pero Tony vio que su rostro se había iluminado absolutamente ante el diminutivo de su nombre.

—Ya no hay respeto— murmuró suavemente, simplemente abrazando a Bruce a su pecho, disfrutando de la respiración constante, de Bruce en sus brazos, sano y salvo.

Se había vuelto loco de preocupación por la mañana, después había estado histérico cuando vio lo que Bruce había hecho, con las fórmulas y los mercenarios. Había soñado con este momento (hubiera orado por él si fuera religioso), y tenerlo era un poco abrumador. Así que sólo cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, intentando no pensar en todos los "que tal si" que habían pasado por su cabeza y se concentró en el presente y en Bruce.

Bruce se lo permitió y no se apartó, dejando que Tony se centrara en sí mismo. Con la fuerza con la que Bruce le devolvía el abrazo, Tony supo que él también lo necesitaba. El pecho de Tony se tensó un poco más al recordar a lo que Bruce se había sometido las últimas horas.

—Entonces… ¿Tienes que contárselo a Pepper?

Tony no se había reído tan genuinamente en todo el día.

* * *

Era la primera noche de reunión de equipo desde el desastre de la misión en México. Tony estaba en la cocina, atacando los aperitivos, mientras Thor estaba junto a él a la espera de llevar todo lo que el ingeniero le pusiera en los brazos. Steve estaba en su sillón habitual, mirando títulos de películas en un StarkPad ya que era su turno para elegir lo que verían. La mayor parte de su atención estaba siendo atraída a Natasha, aunque ella continuamente bromeaba a Bruce, que estaba sentado en la esquina de la L, la espía a sólo un espacio frente a él mientras Clint se sentaba a la derecha de ella.

Los demás no sabían muy bien lo que había pasado entre Tony y Bruce ese día, pero era difícil pasar por alto la forma culpable en la que Bruce intentaba hacer las cosas para ellos, que iban desde hacer la cena hasta escoger películas que realmente no eran su estilo, pero sabía que a ellos les gustarían. Tampoco era difícil pasar por alto la forma en que Bruce hacía cosas para Tony sólo para ayudar en lo que más podía. A pesar de que era muy dulce, también se veía como un hermanito intentando salir del castigo de su hermano mayor y el equipo estaba trabajando en compararlo con la pasividad de las personas. Era inevitable no divertirse a sus costillas. Natasha en particular. Clint sabía que ella lo hacía por una parte para divertirse, y por la otra para vengarse de Bruce por ser un idiota autodestructivo.

Clint era más que consciente de lo que ella podría lograr.

Bruce suspiró dejando que la pelirroja mirara los dos costados de su cara. La mayoría de los moretones se habían curado, pero todo lo que le fue inyectado agotaba su cuerpo, por lo que todavía se veía demacrado. Estaba mejorando, pero se cansaba con facilidad.

—Por última vez— dijo con una mezcla perfecta entre paciencia y frustración—, _no_ estaba en todos mis sentidos.

Natasha sorbió recatadamente su té helado y le dio una sonrisa irritante.

—¿Entonces por qué no viniste a las dos últimas reuniones de equipo?— casi ronroneó.

—Porque me sentía demasiado enfermo para venir— respondió Bruce con calma, pero Natasha pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

Tony asomó la cabeza por una esquina.

—Eso es correcto, gente— dijo, levantando su mano derecha para hacer unas comillas en el aire—. "Se sentía muy enfermo para venir".

Despareció tras ello y se perdió la mirada sucia de Bruce.

—No estás ayudando— exclamó el Físico, sonando como si hubiera dicho esa frase muchas veces últimamente.

—Creo que es hilarante que después de vivir conmigo durante tanto tiempo, todavía pienses que lo intento— exclamó Tony de vuelta.

Bruce gimió con frustración, dejando que su cabeza descansara de nuevo en los cojines del sillón.

—Cuidado— sonrió Natasha—. Podría quitarte tus privilegios de televisión si te muestras más insolente.

Clint nunca había visto que Bruce pareciera querer lanzar algo a la cabeza de alguien más que en ese momento. Realmente no podía culpar a Físico. Todos ellos lo habían querido hacer de cierto modo desde que se reunieron en el salón comunal.

Todos lo usaban como un pequeño elemento disuasorio para Bruce con el fin de que no hiciera algo tan loco otra vez. A pesar de que había prometido profusamente que no lo haría, Clint no veía ningún daño en tener un poco de seguridad adicional.

Steve, por supuesto, fue el que saltó antes de que las cosas pudieran intensificarse.

—¿Cuál suena mejor? ¿"Qué Bello es Vivir" o "Milagro en la Calle 34"?

—Ninguna— dijo Natasha con amargura.

Clint resopló con una sonrisa.

—Es sólo que odias las películas navideñas.

—Son fiestas occidentalizadas— replicó ella, enfatizando su acento ruso tanto como le fue posible.

—¡Ni al caso! Ustedes también celebran la Navidad— rodó los ojos Clint. Entonces captó la sonrisa socarrona de Bruce antes de que hablara.

—Sí, pero lo hacen de la manera _rusa_ — dijo descaradamente y con un perfecto acento ruso e incluso haciendo con sus manos exagerados caracteres rusos como en las películas cómicas.

Clint nunca había visto a Natasha parecer tan sorprendida, que era probablemente por lo que la pintaban tan dura. La risa de Steve irrumpió a través de sus labios, sin importar qué tan fuertemente los mantenía cerrados.

Tony y Thor, que acababan de salir de la esquina, también rieron, Thor resonó a través de la sala mientras Tony exclamaba en medio de sus risas malvadas:

—¡Ooohh, Brucie! ¡Así se hace!

Natasha alzó una ceja altiva, pero Clint podía ver el brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes ante el atrevimiento del Físico generalmente reservado.

Ruborizándose por ponerse a sí mismo en esa situación, Bruce intentaba parecer arrepentido, pero sus ojos amielados eran la imagen de la picardía, y era evidente que se mordía el interior de sus mejillas para no reírse.

—Ya Dumal, Vy ne sobiralis' stavit 'bol'she Sebya v opasnykh situatsiyakh, Dok ***** — dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, extendiéndose como un gato deliberando a su presa antes de matarla. La mujer podía hacer cualquier pequeño movimiento en su mirada totalmente intimidante e incluso Tony se serenó un poco, tratando de evaluar cuál era su plan de ataque.

Clint levantó las cejas, sólo pudo descifrar la palabra "peligro". Solía ser muy bueno en ruso, pero desde que se asoció con Natasha, dejó que se le escapara. En serio, ¿por qué recordar un idioma malditamente difícil cuando tenía a una rusa nacida con él y podría hacer toda la traducción? Coulson había dicho que era perezoso. Él prefería el término "preservar espacio en el cerebro para cosas más útiles". Como memorizar _las mil y una Bromas_ para intentarlas con Tony.

Para sorpresa de Clint, sin embargo, Bruce se limitó a sonreír con una expresión increíblemente cálida mientras hablaba en voz baja y ronca.

—Ya ne vizhu nikakoy opasnosti zdes ****** — dijo un poco rebuscado, pero no por no saber el idioma, sino por no haberlo hablado en mucho tiempo.

Clint no reparó mucho en ello y miró a Natasha para ver su reacción, estaba seguro de que todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Esta vez Clint se sorprendió cuando la espía se detuvo con una expresión tan impenetrable como siempre. Sin embargo su rostro se iluminó poco a poco en una sonrisa que salió tan lenta que fue sólo hasta que estuvo allí que se notó. Era su sonrisa plena y abierta, mostrando que lo que Bruce dijo sin duda había hecho su día.

Dando una ligera inclinación de cabeza, como haciéndole saber que lo aceptaba, ella simplemente se recargó en el sofá y señaló la pantalla.

—¿Vamos a ver una tonta película navideña o qué?

Steve simplemente la miraba con la boca abierta, intentando comprender qué había sucedido.

Thor simplemente dio un aplauso, sacudiendo la cabeza atrás y adelante con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como contento de lo que Bruce había hecho. Tony simplemente silbó.

—Maldición, tienes que decirme qué le dijiste— sonrió, saltando por encima del respaldo del sofá para ponerse a la izquierda de Bruce—. Es como si tuvieras tu propio repelente verbal de espías.

Clint frunció el ceño, mirando entre su mejor amiga y Bruce. ¿Ella sólo dejaría las cosas así? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ella realmente estaba prendada del Físico? ¿Laura realmente se había dado cuenta de _algo_?

Sentía que podía poner una mano en la frente de Nat y comprobar su temperatura, pero valoraba su vida.

—¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó inclinándose hacía ella con complicidad.

La respuesta fue un codazo.

Sí, se sentía bien.

Bruce rodó los ojos a Tony, pero su sonrisa fue muy feliz cuando el genio se instaló a su lado.

—Espera un minuto— frunció el ceño Tony de manera espectacular, con la mirada perdida en la distancia por un momento, antes de girarse para mirar a su amigo—. ¿Cuándo aprendiste ruso?

—Ayer por la noche— dijo remedando al millonario con una sonrisa traviesa que no ocultó en lo más mínimo.

Clint no entendió porque eso provocó que Steve, Natasha y Thor rieran a carcajadas, pero podía apreciar el aspecto shockeado en la cara de Tony y se rió de todos modos.

—Jo. Jo. Jo. ¿Estamos a todo lo que da esta noche, verdad?— dijo Tony con el rostro brillando de incredulidad divertida mientras revolvía el pelo de Bruce.

Bruce ni siquiera se molestó en alejarlo esta vez, simplemente se pasó las manos por el cabello para intentar ordenar lo que Tony desordenó. No era que siempre estuviera ordenado, pero el que lo revolvieran hacía que se viera más esponjoso de lo normal. Entonces se inclinó un poco más hacía el millonario y se cruzó de brazos, preparándose para la película. Tony echó fácilmente un brazo sobre los hombros del hombre más bajo, usando su mano izquierda libre para hartarse de las palomitas de maíz que había traído con él, sin molestarse en ofrecer a nadie más, ya que sabían que era una oferta permanente con Tony el poder tener toda la comida que quisieran.

Los movimientos eran tan familiares que de repente Clint dibujo una vez más a su familia. Había tenido que venir a una reunión por la mañana, así que optó por quedarse por la noche para ponerse al día con ellos. Tampoco quería dejar a este grupo de inadaptados, pero no podía esperar para ver a su familia.

Hmmm. Ese problema realmente necesitaba ser resuelto.

Miró discretamente en torno a sus compañeros. Thor estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, cerca del sillón de Steve, así el Capitán podría tranquilamente explicarle algunas de las premisas de Navidad. La cabeza de Bruce descansaba ahora en el hombro de Tony, mientras el ingeniero murmuraba en voz baja para él, probablemente burlándose de la película a juzgar por la sonrisa divertida de Bruce. Natasha, por supuesto, sintió su mirada, por lo que lo miró de vuelta levantando una ceja cuestionando lo que estaba pensando.

Sonriendo, Clint se inclinó a su oído.

—¿Qué opinas de unas vacaciones familiares de equipo en la granja?

Natasha se mostró sorprendida y divertida al mismo tiempo. Clint no entendió por qué al principio.

Entonces la comprensión lo golpeó.

Se había referido al equipo como su familia.

* * *

 _Traducción del ruso:_

 ***** _Pensé que no te pondrías de nuevo en situaciones peligrosas, Doc._

 ****** _Yo no veo ningún peligro aquí._

 **¡De nuevo gracias por leer, por sus alertas y comentarios! ¡Mil besos!**

 **Látex.**


	5. Tan bueno que no quiero que termine

**El Día "Tan Bueno que no Quiero que Termine"**

 _Después de una batalla, Clint decide jugar una broma para animar a Tony y a Steve en particular, lo que se convierte en una tarde familiar llena de ternura que el arquero disfruta porque las ocasiones son pocas. En el proceso realiza cómo ha llegado a ser protector con su equipo, en especial con el pequeño Físico nerd al que definitivamente no trata a veces como si fuera su hijo._

* * *

El pequeño restaurante estaba muy lejos de cualquier carretera principal, escondido entre los arbustos del bosque, con los setos verde oscuro reptando por las paredes grises sutilmente. El aroma del frangipani era fuerte en el aire, por lo menos a la nariz de Clint, pero pudo distinguir el aroma almizclado de los gofres flotando fuera de la lumbrera a cada lado de la puerta de entrada que proclamaba con orgullo "Desayunador de Sandy" en letra cursiva y en color púrpura.

Sólo por eso a Clint ya le gustaba. Sin embargo el lugar parecía bastante acogedor, un par de cabañas de madera escondidas más atrás entre los altos pinos de Ponderosa que eran probablemente la casa de la propietaria y un baño, mientras que la comida en sí se hacía en la cabaña antigua de dos pisos. Por lo que Clint podía ver a través de la ventana, los paneles de madera oscura en el interior le hacían parecer una cabaña americana más antigua. Era como si no hubieran podido decidir qué tema querían por lo que escogieron ambos.

Otra razón por la que le gustaba el lugar al arquero. ¿Por qué tener uno cuando puedes tener todo? Sí, eso le gustaba. No iba con la onda de la monotonía por el bien de la sociedad, sino simplemente decía: "Al diablo con esto, me gusta el combo".

Encontró que perdía su mal humor por tener que caminar todo el paraje de vuelta a Pensilvania para infiltrarse en una fábrica fuera del camino. Según sus fuentes, en realidad estaba siendo usada como frente de un grupo terrorista que creaba dispositivos de ondas de choque para intentar provocar terremotos más grandes, y al mismo tiempo, los tsunamis en zonas que ya habían tenido ese tipo de aflicciones, sólo que en niveles más pequeños. Solamente querían un amplificador de daños.

¿Por qué? Clint se limitó a concluir que eran psicópatas.

Todo el equipo había tenido un mes de libertad y se habían puesto de acuerdo en pasar un largo período de tiempo libre en la granja de Clint, que secretamente estaba emocionado por eso. Los niños iban a amar al equipo, seguro, y pasaría igual al revés, incluso si Tony tendría una forma única de mostrarlo y Bruce desconfiaría de acercarse demasiado. Sin embargo el arquero pensaba que sería genial para todos y que no podía esperar para presentarlos y pasar tiempo con sus dos familias.

Un mes de libertad y esta maldita cosa había aparecido. A Fury no le había importado que _estuvieran_ de vacaciones por lo que todavía estaba haciendo uso del hecho de que técnicamente estaban de guardia. Eso fue lo que Clint recibía en sus vacaciones y por eso se sentía así.

Pero estaba destinado a ser bastante simple. Clint pensó que habría sido un poco inútil traer a Tony, Bruce y Thor a lo largo del paseo, pensando que Natasha y Steve realmente podrían manejarlo.

A veces dolía equivocarse. Literalmente.

Resultó que el grupo terrorista no era realmente la bombilla más brillante de la lámpara y pensaron que era una idea genial configurar algunos dispositivos de ondas de choque en el edificio para intentar disuadir a Los Vengadores. Sin concluir que tiraría la mayor parte de la maldita fábrica encima de ellos y que, cuando lo realizaron, los convirtió en pollos asustados intentando escapar de que les cortaran las cabezas.

En medio de intentar extraer a la mayor cantidad de gente que pudieron porque, según Steve, no podían dejarlos aplastados hasta la muerte, sino debidamente llevados y encarcelados, Clint tuvo un argumento impresionante para ellos: Dejar que los asesinos sean aplastados hasta la muerte.

En la refriega, el Quinjet que Clint había aterrizado a media milla de distancia de la fábrica porque había asumido que sería seguro, había sido dañado por la épica onda de choque que abarcó más allá de una milla. Mientras que el daño había sido realmente contenido en el bosque y la fábrica, el perder su transporte realmente no le hacía gracia a Clint. De hecho, se convirtió oficialmente en el día tipo "Esto apesta en muchos niveles".

Ahora sin embargo y después de haber asegurado a los terroristas en la estación de policía más cercana y llamado para un nuevo transporte, todavía estaban a casi cinco kilómetros de distancia y Clint estaba comenzando a sentirse más contento con sólo mirar el ambiente acogedor del pequeño restaurante y la perspectiva de conseguir algo de comida. A decir verdad, no le importaba si servían patatas fritas rancias, necesitaba algún tipo de sustento después de ser lanzado al suelo demasiadas veces a causa de la onda de choque en la que no pudo mantenerse de pie. No fue su batalla favorita en el mundo, tampoco la menos favorita.

—¿Qué piensan?— preguntó agitando la mano delante de él cuando Natasha y Steve se acercaron.

Tony había vuelto al Quinjet para deshacerse de la armadura, mientras que Bruce se podría un nuevo cambio de ropa. Thor se había quedado con ellos, con el pretexto de simplemente hacerles compañía, pero Clint sabía que el semidiós ofrecería un viaje de regreso al restaurante para que los dos científicos no tuvieran que caminar. Bruce siempre estaba agotado después de ser Hulk, y mientras Clint podía ver a Tony en la armadura, dudaba que el ingeniero estuviera mejor que el resto de ellos.

Steve sonrió mientras estudiaba el edificio. Se había puesto unos pantalones grises y su vieja chaqueta marrón sobre el traje y se quitó la máscara, por lo que no se notaba quién era.

—Parece hogareño— comentó el supersoldado. Era en realidad un gran cumplido. Steve tenía clichés de muchas maneras, y prefería comidas caseras, chistes de buen gusto y pensaba que una noche salvaje era ir a bailar hasta las nueve.

Natasha arrugó la nariz.

—Sí— comentó con cara seria—. Increíble.

—No todo el mundo está en la onda "la decoración perfecta es el caos"— se burló Clint, aunque sus ojos brillaron sabiendo que Natasha sólo quería molestarlo y jugar el cliché de su personalidad.

—No saben lo que se pierden— sonrió la asesina, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de todos modos, manteniendo la puerta abierta el tiempo suficiente para que Clint pusiera su mano.

—Siempre he preferido el Barroco— dijo Steve alegremente, el sarcasmo amigable derramándose en sus palabras.

Clint resopló hacía el rubio rompiendo los clichés que construía a su alrededor sólo para hacerlos crecer de nuevo cuando movió una silla para Natasha. A su vez, la asesina lo hizo por Steve, que sonrió divertido y movió la cabeza, como diciendo "Lo sé, lo sé".

Natasha en general odiaba que la gente hiciera cosas por ella. Excepto Bruce. El Físico prácticamente podía hacerle todo y Natasha nunca le rechazaba.

Rodando los ojos en su mejor amiga, Clint miró alrededor del lugar.

Era incluso mejor que de lo que esperaba. La madera en las paredes era cruda mientras que el suelo era de un color brillante tan profundo que se sentía inexplicablemente cálido; las cabinas se alineaban en la parte delantera y sólo había pocas personas allí, pero esas cabinas no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para contener a un grupo masivo de superhéroes. Había una mesa con seis taburetes atornillados al suelo que corría a lo largo del lugar, pero era pequeña y no había suficiente espacio, mejor en la mesa grande metida en una esquina, justo frente a una chimenea y a la izquierda de una ventana que daba a una hermosa vista de los árboles en el exterior que temblaban con el viento otoñal, algunas gotas de agua congelada en las frondas.

Había imágenes en lo alto de las paredes, que mostraban autos antiguos, amistades improbables entre animales y refranes graciosos como "Mi mujer nunca me dejará… Ella odía verme feliz".

—Le llevaré uno a Laura— dijo Clint señalando el cartel mientras se acomodaba en una silla acolchada con tela intrincada de hojas y pájaros en la espaldera.

Natasha sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Por favor, déjame estar allí cuando se lo des.

Clint la miró con fingido horror.

—Eres una mujer sádica, ¿lo sabías?

La asesina examinó casualmente el menú que estaba en la mesa redonda, con la pierna ya apoyada en el borde del asiento de Clint.

—Deberían despedirte si acabas de darte cuenta de eso— le lanzó con facilidad, como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima.

El arquero se rió de su sentido del humor. Steve los ignoró para mirar las fotos de los autos antiguos, sus ojos azul claro un poco tristes ya que obviamente traían recuerdos para él.

Clint hizo una mueca mental ante eso. Odiaba cuando alguno de los miembros del equipo se sentían mal. Eso hacía la tarde triste en general y… sí, está bien, odiaba ver a alguno de los idiotas molestos o tristes.

De hecho Steve había estado un poco triste desde hace un tiempo. Había tenido una misión reciente para intentar encontrar a Bucky, que terminó con las manos vacías y los pitazos totalmente fríos e inútiles. Se había ido todo de nuevo para el super soldado porque lo que había estado tranquilo recientemente alrededor de la torre. Clint había esperado que la misión trajera un poco de chispa de nuevo, y lo había hecho. Momentáneamente,

En realidad era necesario que se le recordara a Steve una vez más lo maravilloso que era todo ahora y que tenía una pequeña familia súper dorky pero impresionante.

Eso hizo que el cerebro de Clint reflexionara. Miró alrededor del restaurante. Era muy tranquilo y sólo había una camarera en el mostrador, que levantó el dedo índice en un gesto "Estaré allí en un minuto".

Un muy buen ambiente para hacer alguna travesura.

Evitó frotarse las manos enérgicamente mientras contaba las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Esto podría llegar a ser el día tipo "Tan bueno que no quiero que termine" si hacía esto correctamente.

Thor no funcionaría para su plan. El hombre no entendía el concepto de vergüenza enorme, así que un montón de grandes travesuras se perdían si intentaba con el semidiós.

Y si quería hacerlo correctamente, no podría tener de víctima a Tony. Tony era divertido para obtener una reacción de él, pero podría ser francamente aterrador en una venganza. Después del incidente _pegamento y plumas_ , Clint era un poco reacio a incordiar con el ingeniero de nuevo. Realmente necesitaba su energía para esta tarde y sin duda no era el momento.

No. Bruce era el perfecto candidato. Clint a menudo se negaba a hacerle bromas al Físico por el temor de morir de culpa (o asesinado por Tony), pero esto sería inofensivo, divertido y tendría éxito en poner a todos en un mejor estado de ánimo. Claro que Bruce sufriría un poco de vergüenza, pero no podría ser peor después del incidente Enfermedad *****. Debería acostumbrarse a estas alturas.

Además, Clint sabía que Steve no era el único que necesitaba animarse. A pesar de que Clint y Tony se molestaban uno a otro básicamente más de lo que respiraban, el arquero apreciaba al nerd de lengua afilada. Y últimamente Tony no había estado tan dispuesto a responder sus travesuras. Inicialmente Clint se habría preocupado si hubiera tomado un insulto como demasiado, pero luego se enteró por Natasha que el aniversario de los padres de Tony acababa de pasar.

Así que, sí, otra razón por la que era perfecto hacerle esto a Bruce. Alguien tenía que traer una sonrisa a la cara del millonario y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Clint había visto la piel alrededor de sus ojos arrugarse. Probablemente fuera esa otra razón por la que Steve estaba desanimado también. A pesar de que esos dos estaban constantemente en un estira y afloje, Steve a menudo se alimentaba del estado de ánimo de Tony y si el genio estaba desanimado, Steve tendía a estar absolutamente miserable, odiando que Tony estuviera incluso un poco menos animoso.

Cada vez se manifestaba más claramente la cantidad que Steve se hacía más paternal sobre Tony, con excepción de los dos implicados.

La camarera, una chica de pelo castaño rojizo que probablemente era estudiante universitaria intentando hacerse de unos dólares extra para sus estudios, se acercó a la mesa con su uniforme rojo oscuro que acentuaba su piel bronceada.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles para empezar alguna bebida?— preguntó con una sonrisa agradable, no una sonrisa fangirl porque todavía no los reconocía.

Clint le devolvió la sonrisa, intentando no hacerlo muy acentuadamente, que era como lo hacía cuando tenía una idea genial en la cabeza. No tenía deseo de perturbar a la pobre chica. Sin embargo, si ella empezaba a fangirlear más por Tony, Clint no iba a negarle su mueca perversa que sólo dirigía a los nuevos reclutas de SHIELD y que les hacía reconsiderar sus opciones de vida.

Natasha se dio cuenta (por supuesto) y ladeó la cabeza, levantando ligeramente la ceja izquierda. No era una pregunta, pero parecía interesada en ver lo que él tenía planeado.

Clint no se inmutó, miró a la chica cuya tarjeta de identificación decía "Charlie".

—En realidad estamos esperando a tres más.

—¿Entonces les traigo un poco de agua mientras esperan?— preguntó ella gratamente.

—Eso sería genial— asintió Clint, y entonces chasqueó los dedos como si acabara de recordar algo—. Oh, ¿puedes también quitar una de las sillas?

Las cejas de Steve se dispararon hasta lo alto de su frente mientras miraba alrededor de la mesa. Parecía estar pensando "Pobre Clint, no sabía que no podía contar".

La chica parecía estar en la misma idea.

—Uh…— balbuceó ella y golpeó la pluma contra su bloc de notas con nerviosismo—. ¿No dijo que otros tres venían?

Clint no pudo contener su sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que tiene que haber sólo cinco sillas para cuando lleguen.

Natasha ya estaba torciendo la esquina de su boca, mostrando que sabía lo que Clint estaba haciendo y encontrando que sería divertido. Steve parecía completamente perdido, como aquella vez en que Tony intentó enseñarle cómo utilizar un cajero automático. Si bien no había tenido éxito en la manera que el ingeniero había esperado, obviamente había hecho a Tony apretar los dientes con frustración profusamente, por lo que Clint sí que lo había considerado exitoso. Todo dependía del punto de vista.

Le tomó unos segundos, pero los ojos avellana de la chica se iluminaron.

—Ah— exclamó con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Alguien hizo algo que merezca estar de pie durante una comida?

—Algo así— respondió Clint y le dio un billete de cincuenta dólares—. Y no importa si preguntan, no hay más sillas disponibles. ¿Está bien?

Los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron al ver el dinero. Lo tomó fácilmente y lo metió en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—Está bien— dijo antes de tomar una de las sillas y desaparecer por la puerta de atrás.

Steve se echó hacía atrás en el asiento con cautela.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— inquirió intentando sonar en esa etapa en la que estaba a punto de regañar, pero todavía no. Sonaba más curioso y no parecía ya tan melancólico.

Clint simplemente levantó un dedo y lo posó en sus labios antes de inclinarse sobre el hombro de Natasha para leer el menú. Ella lo sostuvo a propósito en el peor ángulo posible para él, al mismo tiempo que empujaba con su pie la silla. Luego rasgó algunos vellos del antebrazo de Clint. Antes de que él decidiera arrojarle un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa o simplemente soplar en su oído, Steve suspiró con cansancio.

—Compórtense— dijo mirando a la puerta cuando la campana sonó.

El arquero trató de no fruncir el ceño, sobre todo porque Natasha se miraba demasiado presumida por haberse llevado el último golpe, pero él sabía que ella sabía lo que haría de alguna manera. La maldita mujer siempre sabía. Clint no tenía ninguna oportunidad para vengarse de ella, porque una voz resonó en el lugar y su otra travesura tenía prioridad.

—Ahí están Los Tres Chiflados. Díganme, chicos, ¿ya golpearon sus cabezas en todas las puertas bajas?

Curvando la cabeza por encima del hombro, Clint ignoró por un momento al ingeniero para ver los cabellos rizados. La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro estaba libre de cualquier burla o diversión.

Thor traía a Bruce en la espalda, cargándolo de caballito. Los brazos de Bruce colgaban alrededor del cuello del semidiós y miraba a su alrededor a través de sus agotados ojos.

Thor se detuvo una vez atravesó la puerta que Tony mantenía abierta para ellos. Poco a poco, el enorme hombre comenzó a acuclillarse para que Bruce se deslizara fuera de su espalda, manteniendo las enormes manos en los brazos del Físico para que éste recuperara el equilibrio. Tony, obviamente, se había negado a ser cargado, seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso, pero había sido un poco algo que después de una agotadora batalla en el que se requería caminar mucho, Bruce se trepaba a la espalda de Thor. Era una de las cosas más dulces que Clint había visto hasta ahora; el musculoso hombre de cabellos largos llevando suavemente al pequeño científico somnoliento que tenía un puño en los ojos. No lo llevaba volando porque Hulk no era un gran fan y Clint sospechaba, tampoco Bruce, pero se dejaba ser llevado así.

A veces era Tony el que llevaba a Bruce, cuando éste tenía una transformación o batalla particularmente dura y necesitaba la cercanía de su hermano mayor adoptivo. Por lo que el ingeniero llegaba fácilmente a Bruce y lo cargaba en su espalda, física y emocionalmente agotado, para caminar penosamente de nuevo al Quinjet sin una sola queja.

La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, era Thor y el equipo había tratado de incitar que fuera el rubio porque el contacto estaba haciendo maravillas para la relación del semidiós con Hulk, para deleite del primero. El otro sujeto ni siquiera había intentando golpearlo una vez hoy, y eso se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en una rareza.

Asimismo, si bien lo hacían principalmente por el agotamiento de Bruce, pronto se hizo evidente con la manera en que Bruce comenzaba a dejarse ir en un regazo, completamente relajado y pacífico, que encontraba cómodo el tacto y Thor era particularmente más amable con el pequeño hombre, más que con nadie en el equipo en realidad. Mientras que Bruce rechazaba el contacto, era por miedo, no por falta de ganas. Esa lección había sido realizada por Clint cuando inventaron el arrullo para Hulk.

Permitiéndose una mueca suave en su rostro, Clint llamó a Bruce.

—Oye, Doc, ¿crees poder traer un poco de azúcar a la mesa antes de sentarte?

Hubo un bostezo en respuesta seguido de un suave:

—Sí, claro— y entonces el arrastre de pies cuando el Físico se acercó al mostrador para encontrar lo pedido.

A decir verdad, Bruce era un poco adorable después de sacar a Hulk: descuidado, lento y despeinado, por lo que le tomaría un tiempo realizar la tarea. Clint no podía evitar que le recordara a Nathaniel cuando despertaba de una larga siesta. Bruce estaba lejos de ser hijo del arquero, pero éste no podía categorizarlo de otra manera en su mente (en broma, a veces, y a menudo _por supuesto_ ), sólo para el desconcierto y vergüenza de Bruce. En realidad no podía evitarlo, sobre todo cuando Bruce tenía sueño. En la mayoría de los estados de ánimo Bruce era gentil, pero cuando se estaba recuperando después de una salida de Hulk, el Físico era inexplicablemente dulce y suave. Lo que hacía que Clint se sintiera mejor acerca de ese giro de los acontecimientos, del gran Ojo de Halcón con una presa fácil en un pequeño chico nerd, le daba gran placer realizar que los demás estaban en la misma categoría.

Excepto Natasha. La asesina era la excepción a esa regla prácticamente omnipresente. Clint sabía que ella tenía _otros_ sentimientos por el Físico, pero no por ello lo encontraba menos adorable, razón por la cual ella era más gentil con él que con cualquier otra persona.

Thor se colocó entre Steve y Clint, sonriendoles a todos.

—Este es un buen comedor.

—Sí, lo es. Clint lo escogió— dijo Natasha fácilmente, dándole una sonrisa de lado al semidiós.

Clint le lanzó una mirada sin expresión, sin molestarse en responder. Sería increíble entonces poder cavar en todo lo que quería. No había tal caso como esperar el momento oportuno para crear ese momento oportuno. Podría ser sarcástico, tal vez serlo y _ganar_. Lo que sería mucho más satisfactorio.

Tony se dejó caer en la única silla que quedaba a la izquierda, entre Steve y Natasha, sin darse cuenta de que tomó el último asiento.

—¿Eso significa que vas a pagar?— disparó a Clint pero esta vez con las palabras suavizándose con una sonrisa.

Una broma que el ingeniero hacía en la que nadie se molestaba era algo que tuviera que ver con el dinero. Tony a menudo era molestado por su riqueza, pero se ofendía si alguien comentaba si compraba algo semi-caro, lanzando sus manos al aire y diciendo: "Es como si tuvieras algo personal contra mi dinero", entonces salía y compraba la versión más grande y mejorada de lo que alguno del equipo había comprado. Se hacía evidente de inmediato que el millonario era todo gruñidos cuando realizaba que era su dinero y en realidad quería comprar cualquier cosa para ellos, aunque trataba de ocultarlo bajo el sarcasmo e ingenio sin fin.

Una vez, y sólo una vez, Steve había intentado pagar la cuenta de un pequeño pub al que fueron cuando Tony había ido al baño. Cuando regresó y vio lo que pasó, miró a su alrededor con esa expresión terriblemente sosa y entonces echó una jarra entera de agua helada sobre la cabeza de Steve sin que su expresión cambiara. Después salió del bar con las manos metidas en los pantalones de seda, silbando con soltura, como si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo. Había sido francamente inquietante la manera alegre en que había sido ofendido.

Mientras que Clint tenía una oscura curiosidad por ver lo que Tony haría si alguien realmente intentara pagar la factura de la comida, nadie se uniría a su experimento social y entonces Clint no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en la línea de fuego.

Así que sonrío de vuelta a Tony.

—Oye, yo escogí este impresionante lugar. De nada.

—Espera hasta que comamos antes de empezar con las palmaditas en la espalda, Gordon Ramsay— dijo Tony, tomando el menú con la mano izquierda y los ojos marrones mirando rápidamente.

Los ojos grises de Clint se estrecharon ante eso. Tony era diestro. Sólo había una razón por la que estaría utilizando la otra mano. De hecho, cuando Clint lo estudió más de cerca, Tony parecía un poco demasiado agotado. Todos se veían cansados. Incluso Thor parecía exhausto, vestido con un camiseta ocasional y pantalones vaqueros, pero todavía cubierto por una fina capa de polvo.

Todos estaban un poco sucios, pero la cara de Tony estaba super limpia y usaba una camisa de manga larga. Mientras que la mayoría podría decir que el ingeniero, obviamente, sólo se había acicalado mejor que los demás, Clint sabía la verdadera razón.

Después de una batalla, si Tony realmente sufría alguna herida, intentaba ocultarlo duramente prácticamente brillando de salubridad después, es decir, muy limpio y ordenado. En realidad, el maldito nerd no tenía sentido de supervivencia y parecía estar bajo la impresión de que nada podría dañarlo si le daba el tiempo suficiente.

Era en momentos como este que Clint realmente tenía que abstenerse de castigar al hombre como si fuera Cooper intentando ocultar lo que rompió con otro elemento de la casa en una especie de juego elaborado o "experimento".

Suspirando, empujó sutilmente el hombro de Natasha.

Los ojos de ella se movieron hacia arriba, destellaron por su cara para ver dónde él le había señalado y entonces miró a Tony. En cuestión de segundos lo descifró.

—Stark, dame tu mano— le dijo ella con firme severidad en su tono mientras apoyaba el codo derecho sobre la mesa y extendía la mano.

Tony ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su menú, aunque sus ojos parpadearon sobre la hoja laminada mientras se movía lentamente en su lugar.

—Gracias por la oferta, Roja, pero ya estoy comprometido.

Natasha bajó las cejas y se quedó inmóvil con todos los músculos tensos, dándole un aura dura y aterradora. Clint juró que Tony se hundió un poco más en su asiento, pero todavía se negó a mirarla.

—Tony— dijo ella en voz baja, haciendo que tanto Steve como Thor hicieran una mueca ante el tono de voz. La mujer siempre hablaba suave cuando lo hacía en serio—. Mano. Ahora.

Tony no la miró todavía, e incluso Clint tuvo que apreciar la mirada de la espía en el rostro del millonario, los ojos oscuros y la boca recogida en un ceño fruncido vicioso. Sin embargo, no estaba negándose, sino más bien sintiéndose frustrado y bravucón por tener que ceder a las demandas de ella. Incluso Tony no era lo suficientemente suicida para rechazar a Natasha si ella quería comprobar si había heridas.

Ella simplemente le devolvió la mirada con los ojos ardientes.

Resoplando lo que sonó como un gemido frustrado, Tony rodó dramáticamente los ojos y tan lentamente como le fue posible, desplazó el brazo derecho bajo la mesa. Natasha le permitió aplazar lo inevitable.

Al ver que no estaba recibiendo ninguna impresión, aparte de conseguir que los tres hombres restantes en la mesa sonrieran ante su petulancia, tiró de la manga aunque con el ceño fruncido.

Clint silbó entre dientes al mismo tiempo que Steve suspiró con tristeza.

—Oh, Tony— murmuró como si quisiera envolver un brazo en los hombros del millonario.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Tony con la voz un poco demasiado alta, la forma en que lo hacía cuando negaba que estaba herido— ¡Estoy bien!

El arquero no dijo nada por un momento mientras estudiaba el largo corte en el antebrazo del ingeniero, donde seguramente la armadura abollada se había probablemente clavado en su piel. No era muy larga, pero sí profunda y parecía un poco irregular a pesar de que no había sido limpiada, así que tal vez se veía peor de lo que era.

Por otro lado, para que Tony usara la otra mano, debía de dolerle. Eso provocó que Clint quisiera hacer una mueca en simpatía al mismo tiempo que darle un golpe a Tony en la cabeza.

Decidió simplemente hacer las dos cosas.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— gritó Tony, tocándose la cabeza, ahí donde Clint le había dado.

Clint sabía que Tony estaba sobre dramatizando. A pesar de la forma en que discutían, el arquero nunca haría nada que pudiera causar el mínimo dolor a Tony.

—Por ser un idiota— intervino Steve con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación, lo que provocó que Clint levantara ambos pulgares.

—Soy un genio— se quejó Tony, pero Clint se dio cuenta que realmente no lo dijo con ánimo. Incluso estaba desplomado en el asiento, permitiendo plácidamente que Natasha examinara la lesión sin sentirse incómodo con ella.

Natasha también se dio cuenta. Suspiró con cansancio, aunque Clint podía notar allí el cariño por el ingeniero de lengua afilada.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?— preguntó ella, con más suavidad.

Tony le dirigió una mirada rebelde, pero debió haber visto algo en su mirada, porque él se suavizó un poco antes de dar un movimiento de cabeza por encima de su hombro.

—A Brucie no le gusta cuando me lastimo. Pensé que podría solucionarlo solo cuando llegara a la torre y él no lo viera.

—Eso no te hace menos daño, Stark— no pudo evitar señalar Clint.

—O que el hecho de que al buen doctor no le guste verte herido significa que él quiera que lo ocultes— agregó Thor, tan lógico en situaciones como ésta.

Tony rodó los ojos otra vez.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Mi conciencia?

—No es mala idea— le miró Steve, siempre odiando que Tony hiciera cosas como esta.

—Siempre he odiado a Pepe Grillo— disparó Tony de vuelta.

—Está bien, está bien— dijo Natasha agitando la mano izquierda, silenciando cualquier otra réplica—. Hablaremos de todo lo idiota que eres más tarde— ignoró el "Hola, soy un genio" y continuó:—. Por ahora voy a llevarte al baño, limpiar la herida y ver si necesita puntos de sutura.

Tony debió haberse sentido mal porque no hizo ninguna observación mordaz ante esas palabras. En su lugar, simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado.

—¿Qué hay del frijolito verde?

—Lo envíe por azúcar— dijo Clint.

—Ah— asintió Tony, consciente del estado post-Hulk medio borracho de Bruce. No sucedía todo el tiempo, sólo después de las batallas más duras, aunque en general Bruce siempre era un poquito más suave después de una transformación—. Asegúrate de que no olvide dónde está y salga a pasear al bosque.

—Entendido— sonrió Clint, pero no se sentía una sonrisa genuina mientras observaba a Tony permitiendo que Natasha lo condujera a la cabaña del baño adyacente a la cafetería.

No le gustaba que Tony fuera tan terco, pero era más molesto verlo tan condescendiente. No le importaría si Tony estuviera cansado (o borracho, el ingeniero tendía a tener un estado de embriaguez bastante cariñoso y feliz), pero eran las razones por las que Tony no peleaba las que Clint odiaba con feroz pasión.

Por las miradas oscuras y preocupadas de Thor y Steve, también odiaban eso.

Clint miró a Bruce, que estaba adormilado mirando el mostrador, completamente perdido del por qué estaba allí mientras Charlie parecía querer acercarse a él, pero insegura de qué decir si lo hacía.

El arquero no pudo evitar reírse del pequeño nerd. Sí, su reacción procedente sería que regresara a la mesa otra vez, sobre todo por el bien de Tony.

Al cabo de unos minutos Natasha y Tony regresaron.

—Es profunda, pero no lo suficiente para coser— dijo Natasha, después de haber entrado en modo misión, donde ponía todo de su parte para atenderlo antes de poder relajarse—. Va a necesitar una inyección contra el tétanos sin embargo.

—Ya te lo dije— frunció el ceño Tony, aunque más animado, obviamente al tener la herida limpia y vendada—. FRIDAY te puede decir que tuve una hace seis meses.

—Confío en la palabra de tu IA tanto como en la tuya cuando se trata de tu salud, Tony.

Natasha suavizó sus palabras mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo sedoso de Tony antes de sentarse de nuevo y agarrar el menú, su cuerpo ya recobrando la tranquilidad.

Tony parpadeó ante la muestra de afecto. A pesar de que Natasha lo hacía muy seguido, siempre se veía golpeado, como si estuviera sorprendido de que ella seguía haciéndolo.

Steve parecía que estaba listo para matar a alguien. Clint podría comprender a quién.

Rápidamente Tony se adelantó, retorciéndose un poco, en realidad incómodo con la atención dirigida hacía él.

—La tenías contra JARVIS porque no le dijo a nadie que me estaba muriendo— murmuró con un poco de mal humor mientras recogía el menú, de nuevo con su mano izquierda, por lo que la otra seguía doliendo seguramente.

—Imagina eso— dijo Clint con los ojos llenos de asombro mientras que Natasha envió a Tony una mirada de reprimenda.

Tony simplemente hizo una mueca, ignorando totalmente a Natasha mientras que Steve sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Increíble— murmuró a Tony que parecía disfrutar dándoles a todos un infarto cuando se trataba de su salud.

Normalmente, Tony le habría replicado con un "No te preocupes, Cap, ya sé lo increíble que soy, no tienes que recordármelo", o tal vez "Lo sé, Cap, la mayor parte del tiempo me sorprendo a mí mismo también".

Sin embargo Tony no dijo nada, sólo examinó el menú otra vez a pesar de que Clint sabía que el genio había escogido lo que quería ya, memorizando cada plato del papel laminado y probablemente inventando canciones tontas en la cabeza utilizando juegos de palabras con los alimentos de la lista mientras esperaba que los demás eligieran.

Cuando Tony no replicaba siendo _Steve_ el que le increpaba de todas las personas, las cosas no eran buenas.

Lo que le recordó su plan original.

—Oye, Doc, no te preocupes por el azúcar— llamó al Físico, que ahora miraba los taburetes, como si estuviera buscando la manera de acomodarse en ellos para dormir—. Sobreviviré para el almuerzo.

Bruce parpadeó, sus ojos melosos todavía más enormes en estado somnoliento. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que entendiera las palabras.

—Oh— dijo en voz baja—. Está bien, entonces— y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, en absoluto dándose cuenta de que había sido enviado a buscar azúcar durante veinte minutos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaban asientos en la mesa, aunque tardó otra vez unos segundos en realizarlo.

—¿Dónde hay un asiento?— inquirió gentilmente y con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

Tony inmediatamente alzó la vista y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta, finalmente, que sólo habían cinco sillas. Antes de que pudiera chasquear los dedos para llamar a la camarera, Clint saltó.

—Lo siento, Doc— dijo el arquero, frenando la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, componiendo una inocente en su lugar—. Ya han revisado. No hay sillas de repuesto— intentó ponerse serio—. Creo que tendrás que sentarte en alguno de nuestros regazos.

Las reacciones fueron instantáneas.

Steve casi se atragantó con el agua, intentando contener la risa cuando finalmente se percató de lo que Clint estaba haciendo. Thor parecía desconcertado por la reacción que la frase del arquero había provocado, como si no comprendiera realmente cuál era el problema (que era la razón por la que Clint no le hacía muchas travesuras en primer lugar). Y Tony hizo aquello donde parecía que no reaccionaba, pero sus ojos se ampliaron de manera gradual mientras sus cejas se elevaron tanto en su frente que parecía irreal. Natasha casi no reaccionó, bebió recatadamente un poco de agua mientras la comisura de sus labios se arqueaba ligeramente, mostrando su diversión ante la situación.

¿Y Bruce? El pobre Bruce parecía pensar que realmente no escuchó bien, pero cuando vio que Clint no se rompía en una sonrisa, su boca se abrió mientras su nariz se arrugó en absoluto horror. Las mejillas se le incendiaron de inmediato, y sus ojos se aclararon un poco de su estado somnoliento, como si hubiera despertado ante la indignidad de la situación.

—¿Qué? ¡No voy a…! ¡No!— retrocedió un par de pasos, cruzando los brazos con firmeza sobre el jersey amarillo enorme, como si tratara de protegerse a sí mismo de alguien que de repente lo fuera a llevar a rastras— ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No!

Clint levantó una ceja mientras Tony lo observaba atentamente arrugando las cejas, lo que mostraba que su cerebro giraba rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no?— inquirió el arquero casualmente— Eres el único que no tiene silla.

—¡Eso es porque me enviaste por azúcar!— la realización se observó en la cara de Bruce y miró a Clint de mal modo, aunque no tuvo efecto en el arquero que lo veía como un gatito enojado, especialmente con la forma de sus rizos, que estaban disparados por todas partes y se veía tan pequeño en esa ropa grande, como si hubiera jugado con la ropa de su hermano mayor— ¡Eres malvado!

Clint ya no pudo contener su risa divertida, amorosa.

—Vamos, Doc, no es tan malo.

El agazapamiento de Bruce sobre sí mismo se apretó cuando sus mejillas se volvieron más coloradas.

—¡Sí lo es!— su voz se quebró un poco, entrando en un falsete, lo que sucedía cuando estaba agotado.

—Awww, estás en la pubertad— dijo Tony sin resistirse a hacer una broma con una sonrisa amplia y amorosa, serpenteando una mano como si fuera a hacerle cosquillas a Bruce en la barriga.

El Físico saltó inmediatamente hacía atrás, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

—¡Eso es exactamente por lo que no voy a hacer eso!

Steve sonrió, toda la melancolía desapareciendo mientras observaba a Bruce no queriendo hacer una escena adorable de sí mismo (Bruce lo hacía continuamente, pero no tenía idea de que lo hacía). Incluso Clint podría decir que Natasha se estaba mordiendo el interior de las mejillas para no reírse, después de dejar de actuar como si no hubiera estado observando todo y había curvado su cuello a la derecha para ver a Bruce con una mirada brillante y cariñosa en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué?— el soldando rió entre dientes— ¿Temes que Tony te haga cosquillas?

Bruce le dirigió a Steve una mirada bastante oscura.

—Temo que anime a todos a tratarme como un niño más de lo que ya lo hacen.

Thor soltó una enorme sonrisa acompañado de una risa contagiosa.

—Nosotros no te tratamos como un bebé, amigo Bruce.

—¿En serio?— el sarcasmo de Bruce estaba en su punto máximo mientras una incredulidad seca se extendía por toda su cara, el mentón hundido en un gesto "Tienes que estar bromeando"—. El otro día en esa cafetería, Steve me cargó al taburete.

La risa de Tony era francamente malvada ante esa exclamación, ganándose una mirada de su hermano pequeño adoptado. El ingeniero simplemente sonrió a Bruce, cerrando y abriendo sus castaños ojos.

—Eran altos— se defendió Steve, mirando realmente sorprendido a Bruce, que pensaba que lo había mimado—. Estaba haciéndolo más fácil para ti.

Bruce suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, mirándose más frustrado que cansado.

—Soy un hombre adulto— gimió, como si odiara reiterar lo mismo una y otra vez. Ahora que lo pensaba, Clint se percató de que lo había hecho antes así que sí, tal vez Bruce tenía derecho a estar a un poco frustrado—. Puedo encontrar la manera de subir a un taburete.

—Pero lo hice _más fácil_ para ti— insistió Steve, los ojos azules inocentes y confundidos en cuanto a por qué esto realmente contaba para Bruce.

Al darse cuenta de que no se explicaba correctamente, Bruce hizo un gesto a Thor con un tiro descuidado de su mano, demasiado cansado para detenerse a entrar en la discusión, en la que normalmente sólo dejaba que sucediera.

—Thor no quiso que pidiera una sopa el mes pasado porque pensaba que era demasiado caliente para mí.

Thor asintió, confirmándolo.

—Es una quemazón desagradable en la boca.

Bruce levantó las manos al aire.

—¡Yo viví en la India! ¿Qué crees que comía allí? ¿Queso azul?

—¿Y qué comías?— preguntó Clint simulando curiosidad, abriendo mucho los ojos, lo que causó una ola de risas en la mesa.

El pobre científico estaba demasiado cansado para morder el anzuelo, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces sólo lo ignoraba con buen humor.

—Curry, Clint. Comía _caliente… quemador_ … curry.

—Ah— dijo Tony con un gesto de comprensión, haciendo sonreír a Natasha.

Cuando nadie reaccionó después de eso, Bruce se vio absolutamente impresionado. Abrió la boca mientras los miraba con incredulidad.

—¿No me digan que no ven de lo que estoy hablando?

—Nop— sonrió Tony, haciendo estallar la P, por lo que Clint y Natasha se rieron mientras que Steve y Thor todavía se veían genuinamente de acuerdo.

—¿Qué…?— Bruce se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de terminar la frase de indignación absoluta. Hizo otro gesto hacia el arquero, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo y simplemente no podía dejarlo así— Clint me revolvió el pelo ayer y me llamó "Campeón" después de que terminé mi experimento— sonaba tan enormemente sorprendido por ello, como si realmente no podía creer que había sucedido.

Clint resopló. El lo hacía más como una broma e incluso si no lo era, no era _tan grave_. ¿Lo era? Realmente no lo creía.

—No es tan grave, Doc— lo expresó también.

—Puedo oírlo la mayoría de las veces en tu tono cuando me hablas— le respondió Bruce con sequedad.

—Él es padre— habló Natasha con su aterciopelada voz, sonriendo completamente mientras observaba al Físico—. No puedes culparlo por ello.

Bruce realmente parecía querer discutirlo, pero no con la espía. En su lugar, balbuceó algo ininteligible en voz baja antes de dar un gemido frustrado, pero Clint podía ver que había renunciado a pelear por el momento al darse cuenta de que no ganaría a corto plazo. El arquero realizó que Bruce no protestó ni una vez por el trato de Tony hacía él, a pesar de que el ingeniero había sido el más culpable de que todos fueran protectores con Bruce.

Sin embargo Bruce negó firmemente con la cabeza, el rubor ahora firme en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que estaba donde comenzó otra vez.

—¡No! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no alguno de ustedes?

Clint saltó totalmente preparado para esa pregunta. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Tony mirándolo con desconcierto. El arquero sin embargo respondió mostrando cada dedo con cada motivo.

—Nadie sería capaz de sostener a Thor o a Steve en las piernas sin que nos aplasten hasta la muerte. Tony va a pagar así que se le permite sentarse donde quiera…

Tony parpadeó hacía Clint, desconcertado por el crédito recibido, y el arquero juró que vio la más pequeña de las sonrisas orgullosas cruzar su rostro como si el genio se emocionara por su papel en el equipo.

Clint prosiguió con un poco más de confianza en su travesura. Se había sentido un poco abrumado, sobre todo por Bruce cuando estaba tan cansado, pero era la oportunidad y tal vez Bruce lo hiciera y estaba funcionando. Tony sonrió más genuinamente mientras que Steve estaba, obviamente, ya sin rememorar el pasado.

—… Y Nat…— se detuvo y se lo pensó mejor cuando Natasha le dirigió una mirada asesina. Tragó exageradamente—. Sí, no vamos a ir allí. Y yo escogí este lugar.

—Un lugar genial— murmuró Tony a Steve—. Ni siquiera podemos gorronear una silla extra.

Los ojos azules de Steve brillaban con diversión y sus hombros temblaban mientras intentaba contener su risa. Le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa a Tony, esa que usualmente era reservada sólo para él.

El horror de Bruce creció mientras Clint hablaba y para este momento, el rubor había recorrido todo el camino hasta el cuello.

—¡No! No… yo sólo…¡No!—. Se veía a punto de llorar y Clint se sintió un poco culpable por eso. El hombre estaba francamente agotado y sus ojos amielados se miraban desgarradores— Voy a sentarme en una de las cabinas entonces.

—Oh, vamos, Doctor Banner— saltó Steve, participando en la broma—. No puedes dividir al equipo en una comida después de una batalla. Arruinarías la tradición.

—Y todos sabemos lo mucho que Capipaleta adoooora la tradición— susurró Tony a Clint, lo que hizo resoplar al arquero.

—Sí, únete a la fiesta con nosotros, amigo Bruce— le dijo Thor amablemente y abrió los brazos—. Es posible elegir cualquier regazo en el que quieras descansar.

Mientras que el semidiós, obviamente, pensaba que le estaba ofreciendo algo generoso y encantador, Bruce parecía que le habían dado a elegir entre ahogarse o ahorcarse.

—Incluso el regazo de Nat— añadió Clint sin poder evitarlo.

La mencionada no pudo contener su risa divertida al ver el brillante color rojo de Bruce y Clint nunca lo había visto como si quisiera hundirse en el suelo tanto como ahora.

Bruce se acurrucó en sí mismo con timidez, escondiéndose de la sonrisa cariñosa de Natasha, y echó un vistazo a su derecha, finalmente apelando a lo que él consideraba un poder superior. Lo que provocó que Clint diera un "Aw" silencioso con la boca.

—Tony— se quejó y de repente estaba frotando un puño en su ojo otra vez, que ya estaba un poco rojo.

El ingeniero se suavizó inmediatamente de su postura bromista y alentadoramente dio un gesto con la mano hacia delante.

—Vamos, enano. Tendrás la oportunidad de avergonzarnos en un futuro.

—Sigues diciendo eso pero no veo los resultados— se volvió a quejar Bruce. No se movió hacia delante pero tampoco se movió para huir. Aunque miró hacía atrás en las cabinas, sopesando sus opciones.

Natasha también lo vio y Clint estaba agradecido cuando ella extendió una mano y logró enganchar el extremo de la manga de Bruce.

El Físico se tensó momentáneamente hasta que reconoció el tacto y al igual que su homólogo verde, se derritió bajo las manos de la espía pelirroja. Era demasiado tímido para mirarla directamente, el rubor volviendo en todo su esplendor, pero la miró de reojo bajo sus pestañas.

—Vamos, Bruce— le calmó Natasha con su tono aterciopelado—. No más bromas, lo prometo.

Bruce se mordió un labio ante eso. Movió su mirada hacía su hermano mayor adoptivo.

Tony simplemente hizo una cruz sobre su corazón con una boba sonrisa.

Le tomó unos segundos más y Clint supo que el Físico no habría hecho la elección que hizo si no estuviera tan malditamente cansado.

Con un suspiro triste y derrotado, los hombros de Bruce cayeron y el rubor en sus mejillas no disminuyó, dando a su rostro una tez rubicunda adorable.

Natasha le sonrió, dando un suave tirón a su manga.

Bruce suspiró una vez más, antes de dirigir a todos una mirada, menos a Tony y a Natasha.

—Todos ustedes apestan.

—Sí, Stark apesta— se burló Clint con una gran sonrisa.

—Cállate— le dijo Bruce sin enojo real, pero era bastante gracioso escuchar al gentil científico decirlo. _Estaba cansado_.

Se arrastró hacía adelante y de manera previsible, se dirigió a Tony.

El ingeniero ya había empujado su silla hacía atrás y abrió el brazo izquierdo para recibir a su hermanito adoptado.

Si Clint pensó que Bruce estaba avergonzado antes, ahora el pobre se veía francamente mortificado. Una vez más, el arquero se sintió un poco culpable, pero Steve y Tony parecían tan malditamente contentos ahora que no podía lamentar su decisión.

Lenta y dolorosamente, con movimientos torpes mientras se negaba a mirar a nada sino al suelo, Bruce se encogió hacia abajo sobre el borde de las rodillas de Tony.

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa afectuosa, Tony envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bruce y lo levantó mejor en su regazo, provocando una exclamación sorprendida de su hermanito.

Inmediatamente Steve se volvió hacia Clint y sus ojos eran tan ñoños cuando soltó un "Awwwww" silencioso, como si no pudiera creer que el Físico podía ser tan francamente adorable sin querer serlo. La sonrisa de Thor era abiertamente amorosa mientras observaba al científico. Los dos habían llegado a ser muy cercanos en los últimos meses y él siempre había sido gentil con Bruce, en contra de su naturaleza expresiva.

Incluso los ojos de Natasha se habían convertido en calidez, en la forma en que llegaba a ser solamente con la gente que le preocupaba por sobre tales niveles de profundidad. Clint no sabía qué cara estaba poniendo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba derritiendo en el exterior porque estaba seguro de hacerlo en el interior.

Fue la reacción de Tony sin embargo lo que aseguró a Clint. Los ojos del ingeniero finalmente, _finalmente_ , se arrugaron con fuerza, y si no hubiera habido nadie allí, el arquero sabía que Tony probablemente habría besado reconfortantemente la sien de su hermanito adoptado, porque era propenso a hacerlo cuando el Físico estaba bastante angustiado.

En su lugar, Tony pasó su mano herida por los rizos de Bruce. Clint notó que cuando Tony intentaba hacer sonreír a Bruce, rizaba su pelo. Cuando quería tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, el genio frotaba suavemente hacía atrás el pelo de Bruce en un gesto más reconfortante.

Bruce se inclinó automáticamente al tacto, pero su rubor no disminuyó ni miraba otra cosa que al suelo, lo hombros encorvados alrededor de su cuello, los dedos jugando con los hilos sueltos en la parte inferior de su suéter mientras mordía su labio inferior. El pobre y pequeño individuo era la personificación de la vergüenza, lo que le agregaba adorabilidad, lo que lo haría más mortificado. Era un círculo vicioso para el pequeño nerd.

La sonrisa de Tony era inexplicablemente amorosa, sin burla alguna en su rostro mientras envolvía la mano en la cintura de Bruce, asegurándolo firmemente en su regazo, y entonces dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en la barriga del Físico.

Bruce se retorció adorablemente ante eso y la cara de Tony tenía ese aspecto suave que podría solamente ser provocada por su hermanito adoptado.

—Vamos, Brucie. No es tan malo. Ten— dijo Tony recogiendo el menú con la mano libre y poniéndolo a su altura para darle al tímido hombre la ilusión de privacidad y ocultarse hasta que estuviera tranquilo—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Bruce arrastró lentamente los ojos hacia las palabras de Tony. Clint podía ver que estaba muy tentado a mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien les miraba con desaprobación, pero estaba demasiado incómodo y temeroso de lo que podría encontrarse.

Así que decidió curvarse en Tony, sacó una mano inconscientemente para tomar la orilla de la camisa de Bruce Lee del ingeniero, y entrecerró los ojos frente al menú.

—Yo… no puedo leerlo— murmuró, el rubor en las mejillas negándose a ceder en absoluto.

Fue entonces que Clint se dio cuenta de que Bruce no traía gafas. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que el pobre nerd tuviera que batallar para ver, sabiendo que no debía ser agradable y tal vez rozando lo incómodo. Sobre todo después de una transformación, donde la visión de Bruce era peor durante algunas horas, igual que la fuerza que se le iba.

—¿No tenemos gafas de repuesto en el Quinjet?— preguntó hacía Tony.

— _Eran_ las gafas de repuesto las que traía puestas— respondió éste, bajando un poco el menú para poder ver al arquero.

—Tenemos que tener más pares. No es correcto que tenga que batallar— señaló Clint profundizando más el ceño.

Tony asintió de acuerdo.

—Voy a pedir más cuanto volvamos a la Torre.

El arquero hizo un gesto de satisfacción, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Bruce levantando los ojos al cielo, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa ahí.

¿Qué era tan divertido…? Oh. Bueno, sí, Clint se escuchó un poco entonces. Sin embargo, no _era tan grave._

Por la sonrisa burlona que Natasha le dirigió, era evidente que ella no seguía ese pensamiento.

Tony sonrió tranquilizadoramente al Físico en su regazo.

—No te preocupes, amigo. Yo te lo leo. ¿De qué estás de humor? ¿Pasta, desayuno o algunas de esas ensaladas que revuelven el estómago que te gustan?

Bruce se retorció un poco, obviamente todavía avergonzado, y se enroscó en sí mismo por lo que se ocultaba un poco en el regazo de Tony. Sin embargo murmuró en voz baja:

—Pasta, por favor.

Clint intercambió una mirada afectuosa con Thor. La cortesía de Bruce después de convertirse en Hulk era una de las cosas más dulces de las que el arquero había sido testigo.

—Estoy en la misma página, Brucie— dio Tony otra palmadita reconfortante en su barriga—. ¿Quieres el especial vegetariano con anchoas, cebolletas y todos esos otros vegetales desconocidos?

Esta vez, el gesto de Tony consiguió el efecto deseado, Bruce sonrió un poco más, apenas apareciendo sus hoyuelos que disminuían un poco el rubor.

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Papas y salsa, verdad? ¿Y té verde con arándanos en un vaso para llevar?—. Ante el asentimiento de Bruce, Tony asentó el menú y revolvió sus rizos, causando que Bruce empujara débilmente su mano, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro creció de manera exponencial—. Brucie atrevido. Muestrale a Conan y a Miss Estados Unidos que puedes ganar tu propio concurso de competencia de comida.

Thor y Steve sonrieron divertidos, sin ofenderse. Al principio, cuando había intentado pedir cantidades más pequeñas y normales de alimentos, Tony les había puesto más comida y después procedió a ordenar tres de todo en el menú en el restaurante italiano en el que habían cenado. Al final, incluso Thor no había sido capaz de comer otra bocado y tenían suficientes sobras para dos cenas de equipo en la Torre Vengadores.

Charlie regresó a la mesa y pidió sus órdenes. Al ver a Bruce en el regazo de Tony, miró confundida pero divertida a Clint, no dijo nada sin embargo; simplemente recogió los menús y dijo que la comida llegaría pronto.

La charla comenzó alrededor de la mesa. Tony y Thor comenzaron a bromear sobre el mejor desempeño en el aire. Clint estaba encantado de ver después de semanas a Tony disfrutando. Mientras tanto, Steve hablaba con Natasha sobre el movimiento que ella utilizó para acabar con tres terroristas de una sola vez, preguntándole si podría enseñarle en su próxima sesión de entrenamiento, ni una sola mención al pasado o a Bucky.

Y, para la felicidad de Clint, Bruce comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, ya sin ponerse tan rígido. Incluso el rubor comenzaba a disminuir. Al sentir que lo miraba, el Físico alzó la vista. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y señaló con el dedo a Clint, como una orden, aunque era más una tímida solicitud.

—No tomes ninguna de tus fotos clandestinas— le murmuró en voz baja.

Clint rió y levantó las manos para mostrar que estaban vacías.

—Lo prometo. No voy a tomar fotos.

Los ojos amielados le escrutaron por un momento, y luego Bruce se hundió más, considerando que Clint le estaba diciendo la verdad. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se deslizó sobre los labios de Tony al sentir la relajación del ocupante en su regazo y le dio a su barriga otra palmadita reconfortante, sin detener su conversación con Thor.

Natasha empujó sutilmente el hombro de Clint, dándole un guiño de felicitación. El arquero le devolvió la sonrisa, todo el mal humor de antes desapareciendo para ser reemplazado por una cálida satisfacción . Tenía muchas ganas de llevar a este lote a la granja para aprovechar y tener a sus dos familias unidas al fin.

Estaba satisfecho de que todo el mundo hablaba a su alrededor y simplemente se asentó y disfrutó. Especialmente cuando los bostezos de Bruce se hicieron más prolíficos mientras se desplomaba cada vez más en el regazo del ingeniero, hasta que su frente quedó presionada contra la parte interior del cuello de Tony.

Sus ojos amileados se cerraban por momentos más largos hasta que, Clint lo supo, ya no se abrirían de nuevo. Esto era a menudo un problema después de una dura batalla. Aunque Bruce necesitaba comer más que nadie en el equipo, muchas veces estaba demasiado agotado para mantenerse despierto y alguno tenía que despertarlo para que pudiera tener algún tipo de nutrientes antes de que entrara en hibernación. Era demasiado poco saludable para él sólo dormir directamente después de gastar ese tipo de energía, lo habían descubierto cuando colapsó una vez que se sintieron tan culpables de despertarlo después de una batalla.

Tony hizo una mueca con simpatía al ver lo que sucedía y rebotó sus rodillas suavemente.

—Vamos, amigo, tienes que permanecer despierto.

Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron somnolientos y levantó una mano para sobar su rostro mientras murmuraba "Hmm".

El ingeniero miró con aire de culpabilidad a Clint, quien le hizo una gesto alentador con una sonrisa simpática. Apestaba, pero tenía que hacerse.

—No será mucho tiempo, enano. Entonces podrás ir a tu estado de coma, ¿de acuerdo?

Bruce asintió aunque Clint dudaba que realmente hubiera escuchado las palabras de Tony. Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero sus párpados se cerraron de nuevo, y Tony tuvo que darle un rebote suave otra vez para despertarlo.

Si el apoyo de Clint no estuviera tomando las fotos de esta _Tan Linda Cosa_ escena no creía que podría volver a crearla. La mirada de Steve era absolutamente llena de bobera, y Clint podía ver por qué a menudo se merecía el apodo "Mamá de los Vengadores". Sin embargo, desde el aspecto en la cara de Thor, el super soldado estaba a punto de tener competencia.

Al fin la comida llegó. Justo a tiempo porque Tony tuvo que rebotar a Bruce tres veces más para obtener una reacción de él.

Bruce parpadeó agotadoramente y comenzó a comer mecánicamente las papas colocadas frente a él, ignorando por completo sumergirlas en la salsa. Si no se dio cuenta o estaba demasiado cansado para moverse un poco más, Clint francamente no lo sabía.

Tony rió con afecto y comenzó a comer su plato de pasta, sin soltar su agarre en su hermanito. Thor inhaló sus gofres y ahora se movía hacia una de las cuatro pizzas que había ordenado. Steve, que normalmente comía menos cuando no tenía ánimo, se comió su plato de salchichas con todo y condimento.

Natasha estaba haciendo un buen trabajo por su cuenta, ya terminada su propia pizza, comenzó a comer sus papas. Para ver si podría obtener alguna reacción, sumergió una de las papas en la salsa de guacamole de Bruce.

Como era de esperar, Bruce ni siquiera la miró. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la última papa en su mano, como si hubiera olvidado lo que tenía qué hacer con ella.

—Oh, oh— sonrió Clint— "Modo zombie".

Era como habían bautizado a una de las pocas etapas de Bruce después de Hulk; cuando estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía comer solo. Había pasado solamente un puñado de veces, pero el poder que Hulk había ejercido en esta batalla, pasando la mayor parte de ella sosteniendo muchas toneladas de cemento para evitar que las personas fueran aplastadas, había sido enorme. No era de extrañar que Bruce finalmente llegara al modo zombie.

Rodando los ojos en la placidez del Físico, aunque Clint era capaz de ver la sonrisa hermosa y lista para ser mostrada si se lo hubiera permitido, Natasha dio un suspiro burlón.

—Tenemos que encontrar un mejor sistema— dijo ella, pero Clint sabía que le encantaba ser capaz de hacer algo distinto que apuñalar con un cuchillo afilado y dar una mejor oportunidad de descenso que nadie conocía, cuando ella deslizó su silla más cerca de Tony y Bruce y cogió un tenedor con un bocado de pasta para agitarlo frente a la boca de Bruce.

Igual que siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba al modo zombie, Bruce abrió la boca plácidamente y dejó que Natasha deslizara el bocado en su boca para masticarlo lentamente.

La pelirroja resopló, aunque el afecto emanaba de ella con sólo ver su gesto suave mientras acercaba otro bocado al rostro de Bruce.

—Y te preguntas por qué te tratan como lo hacen— susurró más para Bruce que para todos, aunque Bruce sólo dio un sonido indistinguible como respuesta, incapaz de formar palabras en ese momento.

—Hey, yo lo trato como a todo el mundo— resopló Clint.

Natasha levantó una ceja.

—Tú sigue diciendo eso a ver si te convences— le dijo en ese tono donde sonaba como si estuviera de acuerdo con él, pero en realidad se burlaba de él.

Clint dejó que sus ojos la quemaran. No era _tan grave_. No lo era.

El resplandor no tuvo efecto sobre Natasha en absoluto y se limitó a darle a Bruce otro bocado.

Sí, y Bruce pensaba que seguirían siendo sólo amigos. Natasha no haría esto por nadie y mostraba el lugar especial que el Físico tenía en ella. A cambio, Bruce no aceptaría tan plácidamente que cualquiera le alimentara, no importaba la cantidad de modo zombie que estuviera.

Y todo el mundo pensaba que Clint era ajeno cuando se trataba de interacciones románticas. Bruce le ganaba kilométricamente.

Al fin la alimentación se ralentizó hasta que todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo. Charlie regresó para recoger algunos platos vacíos y Tony le pidió dos cajas de galletas de chocolate para llevar. Thor rió y levantó la mano para darle los cinco, que era una de sus acciones favoritas en la tierra, además de esas que Tony le había enseñado como saludos secretos.

Tony sonrió y con cuidado, sacó una mano para no molestar a Bruce, que acababa de aceptar otro bocado del plato de pasta. Después de eso, sin embargo, volvió la cabeza hacía el otro lado y se acurrucó en el hueco del cuello de Tony. Cuando Natasha agitó otro bocado cerca de él, Bruce se hundió más con un gemido.

El ingeniero rió entre dientes, girando la cabeza para intentar mirar a Bruce, que ahora estaba completamente a gusto en su regazo.

—¿Terminaste, amigo?— preguntó en voz baja, pero fue más bien dirigido a Natasha.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Terminó— dijo ella, dándole al Físico que perdía rápidamente su batalla contra el sueño una de sus completas y hermosas sonrisas, ya sin poder detenerla. Bruce estaba demasiado fuera de él sin embargo para apreciarla, haciendo esa cosa con sus ojos en donde los cerraba durante más tiempo cada vez que parpadeaba.

—¿Fue buena o no la comida?— sonrió Clint con aire de suficiencia, uniendo los dedos detrás de su cabeza y sintiéndose excepcionalmente satisfecho y no sólo por la comida.

—Creo que tartamudeaste— disparó Tony de vuelta con los ojos brillantes, y Clint estuvo encantado de ver la piel alrededor de ellos arrugarse prominentemente mientras llevaba su mano derecha a envolver al Físico, acomodándolo mejor contra su pecho en un refugio de calor. Bruce estaba ahora completamente flojo entre las piernas de Tony, apoyándose contra él y con el cuello torcido para poder meter la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano mayor.

Clint frunció el ceño a Tony, aunque en realidad sólo quería devolverle una sonrisa feliz, dejando que el otro supiera lo que contento que estaba por sólo verlo sonreír y ser el mismo de siempre otra vez. Asustaría a Tony, aunque sólo jugara con el genio como siempre, el corazón le palpitaba contento por verlo feliz, algo que hacía que Clint lo considerara a veces como un frustrante pero entrañable hijo mayor, volver a ser el mismo.

—Fue una maravilla, Clint— dijo Steve, la simpatía en su tono de voz no podía ser falsa—. Buena elección.

—Un gran salón comedor— aportó Thor modificando sus palabras anterior cuando recogió su última rebanada de pizza y la inhaló fácilmente.

Steve asintió, los ojos de repente mostrándose profundos y reflexivos. Clint observó cómo el soldado se inclinó y murmuró algo para Thor. El semidiós reprimió su gran sonrisa y simplemente le dio una inclinación de cabeza, a pesar de que la dulzura era evidente en su mirada.

Steve sonrió a su vez en agradecimiento y se volvió para mover suavemente el hombro de Bruce.

El Físico hizo menos que un tic. Tony sonrió y dio un suspiro culpable antes de rebotar una vez más sus rodillas.

Eso le hizo reaccionar, los ojos amielados de Bruce parpadearon y dio un suave gruñido.

La sonrisa de Steve se suavizó y miró a Bruce, se levantó de la silla para poder agacharse delante del Físico, los ojos azul claro cálidos y genuinos.

—Hey, Bruce— murmuró en voz baja, moviendo de nuevo el hombro del Físico—. Thor va a llevar dos cajas de galletas al Quinjet, ¿estará bien si yo te llevo?

Tony le dio al soldado una expresión sosa y sarcástica, rodando los ojos en el rubio, haciéndole saber que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Por una vez, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Y Bruce estaba demasiado lejos en el modo zombie para darse cuenta de que la razón patética de Steve era porque sólo quería llevarlo. Tal vez sentirse necesitado, sentir que Bruce estaba ahí o simplemente para que Steve pudiera estar cerca de uno de los miembros de su familia. Clint no lo sabía y no le importaba. Probablemente eran las tres cosas.

Por lo tanto, la sonrisa de Steve fue absolutamente enorme cuando Bruce asintió adormilado, frotándose el ojo izquierdo con el puño.

—Mm-hmm— tarareó con la voz ronca y cálida de somnolencia.

El Capitán parecía que pudiera saltar de alegría, pero se conformó con una suave sonrisa.

—Muy bien— exclamó y permaneció en cuclillas para darle la espalda a Bruce.

—Está bien, amigo, aquí vamos— le dijo Tony, permitiendo que Bruce supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo antes de hacerlo, llevándolo de su regazo a la espalda de Steve.

Las manos del soldado se acercaron para tomar las piernas del Físico, manteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar, mientras se inclinaba hacía delante lo suficiente para que Bruce pudiera desplomarse con facilidad, sin peligro de caer hacía atrás a pesar de que las manos de Tony nunca lo abandonaron hasta que estuvo bien colocado.

Por suerte de todos modos, los brazos de Bruce llegaron automáticamente hasta entrelazarlos alrededor del cuello de Steve. Fue ese hecho lo que realmente hizo el día y el pecho de Clint zumbó con felicidad. Bruce esquivaba cualquier contacto con ellos antes; ahora era casi natural reaccionar positivamente al tacto, sabiendo que era algo especial, algo que realmente Clint entendía.

Bruce se removió un poco, como acostumbrándose a que la persona que lo llevaba era diferente, entonces se instaló con un suave suspiro.

La sonrisa de Steve absolutamente iluminó su rostro y se levantó tan tranquilamente como pudo.

Tony dio un paso atrás por un momento, su mirada intensa mientras observaba para asegurarse que Bruce estaba bien colocado, y peinó los rizos de su cara. Bruce suspiró suavemente al tacto, dando a Tony una pequeña sonrisa adoradora, como si tácitamente dejara saber al ingeniero que estaba bien y agradecido.

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa, dio a su pelo un último trazo y luego fue a pagar la cuenta. Thor desapareció al baño, mientras que Natasha se levantó y salió tras Steve, metiéndose en una conversación sobre estrategias de batalla.

Clint decidió deslizarse junto a Steve, justo donde la cabeza de Bruce descansaba sobre los omóplatos del soldado, la mano de nuevo frotando su ojo izquierdo.

—Déjalo ya— le regañó el arquero suavemente—. Sólo empeoraras las cosas. Te daremos unas gotas para los ojos cuando volvamos.

Bruce hizo una mueca, mostrando un poco su mal genio, igual que Tony. Era el gesto que Tony definitivamente haría.

El arquero sonrió.

—Gracias, campeón…— iba a rizar el pelo de Bruce se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se congeló en horror.

Oh, Señor. _Realmente_ se oyó en ese momento. Tal vez Bruce tenía un pequeñito punto acerca de cómo el equipo lo trataba a veces.

—Vamos— les indicó Tony después de salir, dejando a Charlie en estado de shock absoluto con lo que probablemente había sido una propina de mil dólares, que tendía a dar cuando estaba en un muy buen estado de ánimo.

Clint sonrió para sí mismo. Sí, era increíble y maldita sea, un genio social, no importaba lo que dijera Natasha.

Todos se fueron a la zona de aparcamiento de tierra, justo a lado de la pequeña carretera. Thor todavía no salía sin embargo y tanto Tony como Steve comenzaron a caminar por la carretera, sabiendo que el movimiento por lo general relajaba al Físico más que nada. Los ojos de Bruce volvían a parpadear alrededor, y Clint dudaba que se mantuvieran abiertos mucho más tiempo.

Natasha se acercó a él, con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Si Steve es la mamá del equipo, estoy bastante segura de quién es el papá.

La mirada de Clint la atravesó mientras cruzaba las piernas y los brazos fuera del comedor.

—Por favor, si quieres clasificarnos en términos familiares, yo sería el tío loco que no sigue las reglas.

La pelirroja levantó una ceja perfectamente delineada.

—¿Es por eso que regañaste a Bruce por frotarse el ojo y has insistido en que tenga más lentes de repuesto?—. Cuando Clint abrió la boca para discutir, ella le interrumpió—. Eso es lo que un padre haría, Clint.

Él parpadeó, un poco sorprendido por eso.

Ella sonrío, demasiado presumida para su gusto.

—Dime, ¿cómo categorizas a Bruce en tu cabeza?

Con cualquier otra persona, Clint habría dudado y le diría que estaba loca antes de caminar rápidamente para alejarse. Pero, esta era _Natasha_. Ella entendía cómo las cosas eran clasificadas en su cerebro porque él también sabía cómo lo hacía ella. Y también sabía que ella sabía cuando él mentía.

Así que Clint decidió quedarse en silencio, aunque se sintió un poco desconcertado en cuanto a lo que ella le estaba señalando. Realmente _era grave_. Había adoptado al Físico nerd en su cabeza, y ya no en broma.

Natasha asintió satisfecha antes de alejarse.

—Si eres el papá, ¿eso hace que Steve y tú sean pareja?

Clint realmente se sentía capaz de aventarle algo en ese momento, pero en su lugar le gritó, aunque no lo suficientemente alto para que alguien más escuchara:

—¿Cómo categorizas tú a Bruce en tu cabeza?

Ella simplemente curvó la cabeza para mirarlo sobre el hombro.

—No te preocupes. Le diré a Laura que te lo explique. Seguro que lo entenderás.

Con eso, Natasha se dirigió a Steve, Tony y Bruce con autosuficiencia.

Maldita mujer. ¿Alguna vez él tendría la última palabra con ella?

Pensándolo… En realidad no.

La grava crujió detrás de él y reconoció los pasos de Thor.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó levantando la vista hacia el semidiós.

Thor le entregó el starkphone en el que Clint había invertido laboriosas horas mostrándole cómo manejar la cámara, y después hacerlo discretamente.

—Creo que encontrarás muchos de mis ángulos muy agradables a la vista.

Clint se rió del humor de Thor y comenzó a ver las fotos. Hey, él no las tomó. Mantuvo su promesa a Bruce, pero simplemente no mencionó que tenía un operativo encubierto para el trabajo.

Mientras miraba las fotos, no pudo lamentar el tiempo que pasó enseñándole al semidiós cómo manejar una cámara de teléfono.

—Tengo que decirlo, hombre— dijo Clint cuando se encontró una foto de primer plano de Tony y Bruce. Los ojos chispeantes del ingeniero miraban felices al científico en su regazo, que miraba hacía arriba, frotando ese ojo rojo, con el rubor todavía en sus mejillas pero tan confiado en su hermano mayor adoptivo. Probablemente fue cuando Tony le tranquilizaba y realmente no era la cosa tan mala cuando Bruce tuvo otro ataque de timidez mientras vio a todos con no tan sutiles sonrisa—. Creo que tienes un talento.

Thor sonrió.

—Debo decir que fue agradable capturar estos recuerdos.

Clint asintió con la cabeza, mirando cuidadosamente a los otros cuatro en el camino.

—Sí— murmuró—. Lo es.

En realidad había sido un poco una obsesión desde que Cooper nació. Nunca quiso perderse un momento especial sin tener algo para conmemorarlo. Porque le gustaba ser capaz de transmitir historias, mirar las fotos y decir: "Hey, ¿recuerdas cuando hicimos esto?", y tener todos esos maravillosos sentimientos nostálgicos inundandolo de nuevo al recordar ese momento increíble con gran detalle.

Todo por una foto.

Thor de alguna manera siguió sus pensamientos.

—¿Voy a organizarlos?

—Se lo pediré a Charlie— asintió Clint girando sobre sus talones.

Para cuando llevó a la camarera afuera, ella murmuró:

—¡Hombre, no puedo creer que haya atendido a Los Vengadores y no lo supe hasta que me pagaron!

Clint se encontró con los lunáticos que eran su familia todos reunidos en el borde de la carretera, el bosque tras ellos haciendo un hermoso telón de fondo.

—Clint, no queremos una foto— suspiró Natasha tan pronto como él corrió hacia ellos mientras Charlie jugaba con la cámara, mirándolos como si estuviera intentando enfocarlos a todos—. Acabamos de estar en una batalla, por amor de Cristo.

—Si te gustan tanto las fotos, puedo conseguirte un trabajo de paparazzi— le dijo Tony servicialmente, sin mostrarse tan en desacuerdo como sonaba—. No es muy diferente a tu concierto espía de ahora. Sólo que más solapado.

—¿Ellos espían, entonces?— preguntó Steve en voz alta e incrédula.

—Será mejor que lo creas.

—Me gustaría probarlo— dijo Thor alegremente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía que unirse a ellos y se adelantó utilizando su olvido fingido para hacer chistes.

—A veces me asustas, Ricitos de Oro.

—Está bien, todos cállense, es tiempo de foto por lo que hay que sonreír— agitó los brazos Clint en un movimiento de silencio y se metió entre Natasha y Thor.

—Apestas como orador motivacional.

—¡Qué te calles, Stark!

—Hay que ser agradable— advirtió Steve, moviendo un poco a Bruce para que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Podemos decir "Sí, mamá" en tres?

—Nuestros rostros no serían capturados en un ángulo favorecedor— aportó Thor.

—Listos— les llamó la camarera, mirándose temerosa de que dirigieran su atención hacia ella—. ¿A la de tres, verdad?

—Nadie tiene originalidad. ¿De verdad no quiere que digamos queso? ¿Ni siquiera mozzarella?

—Stark. Cállate.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio cuando Charlie levantó la cámara.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Uno…!

—¿Queso cheddar?

—Cristo, voy a matarte.

—Me amas demasiado, Piolín.

—¡Dos…!

—Oh, oh. ¡Creo que papá se está enojando!

Una risa se convirtió en tos, proveniente de cierta pelirroja.

—¡Ya está bien, Stark! ¡Mantente quieto y posa!

—No puedo hacer las dos cosas. En serio, sé que soy un genio, pero todavía soy sólo uno. Pero supongo que podría… Oye, oye… ¿Qué estás…? ¡Hey!

—¡Toma la maldita foto!

—¡TRES!

El teléfono chasqueó con un rápido destello de luz en la tarde nublada.

Al día de hoy, todavía era la foto del equipo preferida de Clint.

Steve en todo lo alto con una sonrisa divertida dirigida a su izquierda en las travesuras que pasaban a su alrededor. Bruce estaba profundamente dormido, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del super soldado, esta vez no nervioso o tímido en una foto, sino totalmente en paz, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras sus dedos se entrelazaron sin apretar en la chaqueta marrón de Steve.

Natasha a lado de Bruce, una mano posada en la espalda del Físico de manera protectora, la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha, con esa particularidad curvada en sus labios un poco más abiertos en una media sonrisa a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los hermosos ojos verdes mirando al Físico dormido con un tipo de afecto diferente en su expresión, sólo provocada por Bruce.

Había una brecha entre Natasha y Thor, donde Clint había estado de pie pero dio un salto hacia adelante para enganchar a Tony por la cintura. A pesar de que sus palabras habían sido duras, la cara del arquero tenía mucho humor, los ojos grises brillantes con incredulidad divertida intentando sostener a Tony porque cuando éste hablaba se movía.

La mirada aficionada de Clint, sólo con un toque de orgullo, estaba dirigida hacia Tony. Tony estaba inclinado hacía delante, con las manos ya aferradas a los brazos de arquero en su estómago. A pesar de estar en el lado receptor de un frente, el genio se reía francamente, con la boca abierta y los labios hacía atrás en una expresión tortuosa. Tras examinarlo más, Clint vio que la mano derecha del ingeniero había formado su signo de la paz patentado, que mostraba que sólo quería molestar a Clint por la foto desde el principio. Sus maliciosos ojos castaños miraban sobre su hombro derecho para ver si su hermanito estaba viendo. Sin embargo el hecho de que Bruce estuviera dormido no había disminuido el estado de ánimo de Tony en absoluto, si la firme arruga alrededor de sus ojos lo demostraba,

Thor terminaba sonriendo con los ojos azul oscuro enormes riendo tanto como su boca. Sus brazos se abrían en un gesto hacía todo el equipo y él era el único que realmente miraba a la cámara. Era como si su expresión y postura dijeran "Todos estas personas son mías".

Laura había mirado la foto y la enmarcó, la colgó en el pasillo junto a tantos otros cuadros que lo decoraban.

Cuando Lila la señaló una noche, una semana antes de que el equipo llegara a la granja, mientras Clint la llevaba a la cama con la esperanza de distraerla de su tarea (le daba vergüenza decir que no era inmune a sus tácticas), se había detenido estudiando a todos en la foto.

Lentamente, una sonrisa afectuosa se formó en el rostro de Clint y se detuvo en la puerta, con Lila en su cadera mientras comenzaba a decirle todo sobre el día "Tan bueno que no quiero que termine" que había tenido en esa foto.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 5 de "De los hermanos mayores y los hermanos menores".**

 **Gracias por leer. Por ahora voy a dar por terminada esta traducción (probablemente la actualice después según lo que escriba su autora original). Quiero traerles otra serie de Umbreakable92 que es hermosa y es un Universo Alterno, probablemente también seguiré con éste Universo, que consta de la segunda parte de "De los Hermanos mayores y los hermanos menores", y la que sigue, que va inmediatamente después de éste capítulo, cuando Clint lleva a los Vengadores a su granja y ahí sucede algo que provoca que Bruce se vuelve un bebé y Tony y los demás tienen que cuidar de él y aprender cosas en el proceso. Sin embargo me gustaría saber si ustedes quieren leer algo así.**

 **Sin más, por ahora simplemente muchas gracias por acompañarme con esta traducción azucaradita xD.**

 **¡Mil besos!**

 **Látex.**


End file.
